A Word Between Gentlemen
by sj372419
Summary: What if Rhett comes back to see Ashley pursuing Scarlett, and he decided to a a gentlmenly discussion with the wooden headed Mr Wilkes.
1. Chapter 1

A Word Between Gentlemen

 _Ok, this plot bunny has been haunting me all the way home from work on Friday night. I had mentioned at lunch how a former boyfriend of mine had warned his friend after we had broke up, and his friend was trying to cheer me up, but was getting a little too close. So, ok course I wondered….. WHat if Rhett had done the same with AShley after Melanie's death?_

 _This will be book based, since I need Wade and Ella for the direction of the story._

 _So.. here it is….not sure if it will go into Chapters,,, we will see…_

"A Word Between Gentlemen

Ok, this plot bunny has been haunting me all the way home from work on Friday night. I had mentioned at lunch how a former boyfriend of mine had warned his friend after we had broke up, and his friend was trying to cheer me up, but was getting a little too close. So, ok course I wondered….. WHat if Rhett had done the same with AShley after Melanie's death?

This will be book based, since I need Wade and Ella for the direction of the story.

So.. here it is….not sure if it will go into Chapters,,, we will see…

"Wade Hampton!" Scarlett called again from the bottom of the steps. Wade appeared at the landing and pulling on his coat and rushing down the steps. Scarlett had on her wool wrapper, and her eyes were red rimmed, but not from crying, but from the awful stomach flu that Ella had brought home three days ago. Ella had woken up in the middle of the night, and wandered into Scarlett's room, where she vomited on Scarlett's bed. Mammy had clean it up, but the exposure was enough that the next night, Scarlett awoke in much the same manner.

Wade stood in front of his Mother as she straightened his collar, and smoothed down his straight brown hair, looking into his large brown eyes.

"Are you feeling better, mother?"

"A little, I'm just very tired. Now mind your manners, and don't forget to thank Uncle Ashley for bringing you to the concert."

"I won't, I wish Ella and you could come."

"No, it's best Ella stays in bed one more day, and I just need some rest."

"I know how you love the Christmas songs, and I know you miss-"

"Wade, please, I hear the carriage now."

Wade shuffled out the house, and skipped down the steps toward Aunt Pitty's carriage. The truth was that Scarlett had been avoiding socializing for the past 6 weeks, and almost welcomed the stomach flu that had her down for two days, not to have to go to the children's Christmas concert, and put on a fake smile, when her heart was cold and broken.

Rhett had left, on the day Melanie died, and the only contact she had was a letter written to Wade announcing that Rhett would come and see the children shortly after the "New Year" with gifts. Scarlett had been living in a haze since the day they put Melanie to rest in the Oakland Cemetery, and she had carried on with all the right words while tending her store, but her heart was cold inside her chest, and at night when the house was quiet, the physical pain made her double over in fits of sobbing, and tears that would dry by dawn, and she carried on her day.

Safe upstairs in her bed, Scarlett sipped a hot cup of broth and another cup of tea as she heard Ella's voice protesting the broth down the hall. Ashley had called almost twice a week since Melly's death, and she had refused to see him. But this afternoon, Uncle Peter was sent over with a note, that Aunt Pitty and Ashley would take the boys to the Christmas concert at the school, since Wade had told them how sick Scarlett and Ella had been.

It was a chilly Friday night, and the line of carriages dropped off the families bundled in furs, wool and scarves in front of the school auditorium. Beau's face was ashen and white reviewing his lines in his head. Wade sat comfortably next to Aunt Pitty knowing that if he forgot the song, he could pretend to sing, after all he was singing with the chorus, and Beau had an actual "role".

As the boys made their way to the back door, Ashley helped Aunt Pitty up the steps to take their seats.

"Ashley, i'm so worried about Scarlett. Not coming to Wade's performance."

"AUntie, you heard how sick Ella and Scarlett was this week. But I know, it's like she's closing us out. Maybe, you could invite her to tea next week, when she's feeling better."

"I can only try. If only Melly was here."

Ashley's face darkened and he turned away. Ashley had tried to stay positive today for Beau's sake, and had tried his best to keep the conversation as banal as possible, without mentioning anything that would upset Beau or him. But, now Aunt Pitty had purged his tears to the surface. As they sat in the first row, and Aunt Pitty prattled on about Beau's recitation, Ashley quietly wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

The truth was Ashley felt utterly alone, he missed Melanie terribly, but he also missed Scarlett and the energy she brought with her. It was a pale, fragile woman, who had stood by Pitty and India at Melanie's wake. Scarlett's voice was silented, and her expression was blank. She answered with the simplest words, but the life in her eyes were gone. Ashley had hugged and thanked Scarlett, and she answered, "You're welcome, I'm sorry for your lost." and her eyes didn't even make contact, but stared ahead, in a daze.

Ashley wished, he could sit and talk with Scarlett, unload his pain and grief to her and mourn Melly with someone who loved Melly, too. But, the strong and steadfast Scarlett was a shell of herself. Ashley suspected Rhett had something to do with her melancholy, so he had asked Scarlett, if Rhett was well. She couldn't even say his name, her answer, "He left, He went to Charleston."

Backstage, Beau drank gulps of water to moisten his dry, nervous throat. Wade stood in line with the chorus, he was glad he would go first, when a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, and his face creased into a grin, "Uncle Rhett!"

"It's me."

"But, when, did you go by the house?"

"No, son, I just came in town, and I saw this big shindig at the school, and I remembered the Christmas concert."

"Yeah, I'm in the chorus, again."

"I'll take my seat, and I'll meet you after the performance."

"Oh, you are going to watch?"

"Of course, I'll stand in the back. why? your Mother's out there?" Rhett's eye twinkled, knowing he was the last person Scarlett would welcome. And he didn't want to ruin Wade's night.

"No, Uncle Ashley and AUnt Pitty. Mother and Ella are sick."

"She's sick? How? WHy?"

"She's better now, Mother got the stomach flu from Ella."

Rhett chuckled,"Really? It really got her?"

"Oh, yeah, she was so miserable."

"I bet she was, if she couldn't eat."

Rhett left the boy with a pat on the back and took a seat instead on the second to last row, to have a panoramic view of the stage.

Afterwards, families gathered in the hall of the school for coffee, punch and cake. Aunt PItty and AShley greeted the boys with hugs. Beau's face was pinker, now that he had recited A Song for a Christmas Tree.

"Oh, Beau, it was just lovely," Pitty sang, as she hugged Beau close to her chest.

Wade stood apart, as Ashley clapped on his shoulder, "Wade, your Latin class did a fine job."

"Thank you, Uncle Ashley," Wade asnwered, as he looked over his shoulder.

Aunt Pitty and Beau headed for the refreshment table, and Ashley held back with Wade, then cleared his throat.

"Wade, how is your Mother, doing?"

"She's feeling… better."

"No, I mean, now, that your Uncle Rhett's in Charleston?"

"Oh, she isn't happy, but she never is when he goes away, and she's very sad about Aunt Melly. We all are, but I know she is quite sad."

"Yes, I know how sad she must be," Ashley noticing Wade's distraction, asked,"Who are you looking for Wade?"

"Um, nobody, I thought I saw,,"

The tall man in a gray suit strode toward them, with a gleam in his eye. Wade ran towards him, arms open for a hug.

"Unlce Rhett!"

Ashley slowly turned to see the dark figure embrace the boy, and see his congratulations to his stepson.

"Ashley," nodded Rhett, quietly, "Good evening."

Ashley could barely get out his name, "Rhett, it's good to see you back."

"Oh, I'm not back, happen to be passing through, and I noticed the hustle and bustle going on at school."

Aunt Pitty nearly dropped her punch as she saw the tall, bulky character hugging Wade.

"Captain Butler," she piped, as Ashley grabbed her punch.

"Aunt Pitty, lovely as always." Rhett bowed.

Wade interrupted, "Uncle Rhett, can you bring me home?"

"I'm afraid, I don't have my horse or carriage. Like I said, I'm passing through, I'm catching the nine o'clock train south. I'll be in Naussau for a few weeks, and I'll see the family, when I get back."

"Oh," Wade stated, as his face fell.

"We can still get some punch and cake, I'll stay and visit here."

Wade ran off to gather punch, and cake, as Rhett chuckled following behind him.

As they waited in line for punch, Rhett noticed Ashley's glare at him from across the room, and he asked Wade,"So, anybody's been coming to call on your mother?"

Wade fidgeted with his collar, "Not really, Mother's been at the store, and we have been at school. Mother is sad, Uncle Rhett."

"She told you that?"

"No, I know she is, she doesn't smile and she's tired alot. She gets like that when you go away, and I know she's sad about AUnt Melly."

"How do you know that, Wade?"

"She told Mammy that she looks for Aunt Melly on the street when she's driving home, and then she remembers, she's dead. Mother comes home, and her eyes are so red and puffy."

"Wade? You were eavesdropping," Rhett admonished.

"No, Mother was crying and yelling. I heard it late at night while I was trying to sleep."

"Your mother cries a lot?"

"SOmetimes, but she gets mad, too."

"Did she get mad at you?"

"No, Uncle Ashley."

"Really, Wade, tell me what made her mad?"

"Well, Uncle AShley comes by, and asks to see her, and Pork tells him, Mother doesn't want visitors. But Uncle Ashley says he's worried about her, and he wants to see her."

"Did she see him?"

"No, she yelled at Mammy, 'Tell him to go away, he ruined my life.'"

Rhett grinned, and then frowned at Wade, "Is that so? Did Uncle AShley come back?"

"Oh, yes, many times. But Mammy didn't tell Mother after that."

Soon they were in the front of the line, and Rhett handed Wade his punch, and walked back over to the Hamilton-Wilkes group. Ashley stood quietly nodding, as Pitty discussed her plans for Christmas Eve dinner.

The school hall was getting thinner around eight o'clock, and Rhett walked out with his group, and waited as the carriage pulled up, and Uncle Peter eyed Rhett pursing his lips together.

As they rode back to Peachtree Street, Ashley asked Uncle Peter to drop off Beau and Pitty first, and offered to ride with Wade to his house.

Once they were alone, Ashley closed the door and leaned in close to Wade.

"Wade, I don't think it is a very smart idea to mention that you saw your Uncle Rhett tonight."

"But, my Mother should know-"

"No! Wade, it will only upset her, and she's sick already."

"Uncle Ashley, why are you yelling at me?"

"Because, I care about your mother, and I don't want her to be hurt anymore. You need to listen to me."

Wade glanced at his uncle through his long lashes, and saw his eyes wet with tears,

"Yes, Uncle Ashley," Wade finally whispered, just as the buggy pulled up in front of his home.

Ashley held out an envelope sealed, and passed it to Wade, "Please, see that your mother gets this."

"Thank you for bringing me to the concert," Wade said, wary of his Uncle's emotional outburst.

"No, thank you, Wade, for understanding."

As Wade hurried up the stairs, he noticed his mother's bedroom door was ajar, and her lights were still lit. Wade stood by the door and knocked, and saw his mother turn over, rubbing her eyes. As she sat up in the bed, her nose was wet and her lips downturned. Wade mused, "Maybe Uncle Ashley is right."

"Wade, come in, darling."

"Are you feeling better, mother?"

"Yes, I ate some broth, but I'm just...How was your concert?"

"Fine. Beau was so nervous, but he did well."

"That's good," Scarlett tried to smile through her tears, "WHat do you have there?'

"A letter, from Uncle AShley."

Scarlett made a face, "Well, give it to me, and get yourself to bed,"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Wade Hampton, why you want to sit with me? You have school-"

"Mother, we are on holiday, Christmas is on Monday."

Scarlett cast her eyes down, "That's right. You don't need to worry about me."

"Everybody is worried about you. You are so sad, and I heard you yelling at Mammy about Auntie."

Scarlett blushed, "I'm sorry, Wade, I just get so upset sometimes-" tears streamed down her face again.

"Uncle Rhett."

"What?"

"Are you sad about Uncle Rhett. He's coming here soon."

"Wade, i told you, don't believe that letter. I wish he would have written me instead."

"He is, He is, mother, He told me."

"When? When did he tell you?"

Wade crimsoned seeing a wild look in his mother's eyes, and studdered, "In,,,,in the letter."

"Wade, i don't want you to me as sad as me."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. And why are you so mad at Uncle AShley?"

"I just can't bear to see him, because of AUnt Melly. DId he say if he used the money I sent to buy Beau his Christmas clothes?

Wade shrugged, "He didn't say."

"Wade, please go to bed. I need my rest."

Wade got off the chair and headed out the door, saying a "good night" over his shoulder.

Alone in her room, Scarlett looked at the letter wondering if it was something about the mills, but doubting it. She laid the letter on top of Wade's forgotten coat, and sank back into her bed, falling asleep.

It was well after midnight, that the front door opened, and a figure walked into the foyer, putting a leather valise down, and walking over to the red carpeted staircase. The room at the top of the landing, had a warm glow burning and casting shadows in the hallway. Rhett Butler had not been able to leave, hearing Wade's account of Scarlett's behavior, he had to check on his wife before he left for Nausau, a few days wouldn't make a difference, especially if Scarlett was ill.

Rhett approached her room carefully, and as he peeked around the door, he heard the low hum of her snoring. Her lights around the bed were still burning, and he noticed Wade's jacket on the bed with the ivory envelope on top with Scarlett's name printed in bold handwriting. Rhett glanced at Scarlett's pale face and closed eyes. She looked tired and ill, even though she was in a deep sleep, and her room was stifling, even with the cold weather outside. Rhett lifted the coat and letter and walked to the hallway placing the coat on a chair, and inspected the unopened letter, the writing was very masculine.

Rhett headed down to the dining room, and poured himself a brandy and tapped the envelope on the table. He finished his brandy, and then tore it open, the same blocked letters filled the sheet of paper, and the bottom had the name"AShley".

Rhett's anger flared, as he prepared to read the letter:

My Dear Scarlett,

I hope this letter finds you well. I miss your sweetest smile, and your laugh, but that is not what I want from you. I need you to stand by me, and grieve with me for our precious Melly. I know you send checks and pay for Beau's school, and I thank you, but monetary means is not what I need. I need to feel you in my arms, and your heart beating next to mine, so I can feel comfort in my pain. I need your strong shoulders to help me bear this burden of sadness and guilt. Those long nights in the Yankee prison, the memory of your kiss in AUnt Pitty's parlor gave me strength to yearn to hold you again. I need you now, just as I needed you then. I look forward to seeing you again. Please, don't shut me out, come and visit at AUnt Pitty's our door is always open to you. Always, AShley.

Rhett crumpled the letter and left it next to empty brandy glass. He grabbed his valise and started back to the train depot, as he walked in the cold night air his anger cooled and he realized, "Ashley is pleading to see her, and she is ignoring him?" Rhett smirked, but he kept walking, he couldn't stand to be in the middle of this triangle again, not just yet.

Pork was the first one to notice the empty glass and letter, and hurried into the kitchen and called Mammy. The two stood there, and looked at the letter, and the brandy. Mammy crossed herself and Pork nudged her, "What you doin'?"

"Dat must have been a ghost, Miz Scarlett's stomach too tender for brandy."

"It has a S on the letter, it must be hers?"

Mammy's eyes darted up at the bedroom, and mumbled what sounded like curses under her breath. As she reached Scarlett's room, she approached the bed, and Scarlett was still asleep, she leaned down to smell her breath, and Scarlett jolted out of sleep.

"Mammy? What is it?"

"You been done gone and drink dat brandy?"

"No, no, why?"

"I found yo glass and letter on da table."

Scarlett walked awkwardly down the stairs, her legs still weak, and stood in the doorway of the dining room, and stared at the scene. Scarlett tentatively took the letter and a shiver went down her back, not from the chilly house, but from knowing, sensing, Rhett.

"Oh! It was Rhett?"

Mammy looked at her, "WHat you say?"

"Rhett!" Scarlett called, walking toward the stairs. There was no answer, but Wade came dashing out of his room, and went down to Mammy, his eyes big as saucers. Mammy took him in her arms, "Come here, chile."

Wade watched his mother run from room, to room calling Rhett's name holding the letter in her hand. Scarlett made her way down to the dining room, with a smile and tears running down her face. Wade started crying in Mammy's arms.

Mammy left the child, and grabbed Scarlett's arm, "Miz Scarlett, you is scaring de chile."

Scarlett stopped and furiously spat at Mammy, "He was here! I know it."

"Miz Scarlett, he ain't comin'. Is that letter from him?"

"No, it's from AShley! Don't you see, he found this letter, and he took a drink and left, he got angry."

Wade was still crying, and Scarlett took her son's hand, "Did you see him?"

Wade nodded.

"You see, Mammy. Wade saw him."

Mammy turned the child around to see into his watery eyes, "You saw Mista Rhett?"

"Yes, yes," Wade was yelling, "I saw him at the concert, but Uncle Ashley said not to tell Mother!"

Mammy took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Wade sniffled into his hands, and Scarlett crumpled the letter in her hands.

Scarlett spent the morning in her room, and it wasn't until after dinner that Scarlett rang for Mammy to come dress her. Scarlett had a gray, wool suit with black trim on her bed from the closet.

"You feelin' betta', Miz Scarlett?"

"Not perfect, but I can make it."

Scarlett had a dull headache from lack of her regular diet, and her legs felt weak and crampy. Today was the first day she attempted solid food, but she needed to go to the store, with two days before Christmas, it would be busy. Scarlett felt the anxiety building, first about leaving the store for two days, and then she wondered if Rhett was still in town. Scarlett wasn't sure how Rhett ran off last night, but he had come to see her, of course in her sleep, but he was worried when Wade told him about her sickness.

Scarlett's ears pricked again, "Wade. Her son was so easily bullied into keeping secrets. " she thought. Scarlett didn't trust herself to see AShley, just yet. She helped in the way she could, she had promised Melly, but she was not ready to see him, or talk to him. Scarlett couldn't trust what she would say, and she didn't want to hurt him with her anger and grief, like she did Rhett after Bonnie died.

Ashley was finishing the last invoices before he went home for the holiday, when he heard a buggy stopping outside the door. He rushed to the window smiling, looking out the office, and he whispered, "Scarlett."

The door was flung open and the voice said, "I guess I wasn't who you were expecting?"

"Hello, Rhett. I thought you left last night."

"Well, I didn't. I needed to see someone before I left my family, alone."

Ashley snickered, "Your family?"

"Yes, I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. WIlkes. A word between gentlemen." Rhett's mouth was in a sneer, and he sat on the leather chair.

Ashley stood awkwardly at the door and closed it softly, just as Rhett lit a cigar.

Ashley sat opposite behind his desk and closed the books, "I was just leaving."

"Really? It's early yet."

"Well, Monday is CHristmas, and I was going to get a tree with Beau."

"Seems like the thing to do these days, funny Scarlett didn't have one this year."

"Well, I promised Beau last night."

"Promises. Promises are important to keep, like vows."

AShley's face turned crimson, and he nodded. Rhett was very lucid, and there was no trace or hint of alcohol, and Rhett had said they would have a gentlemanly conversation. AShley had done nothing wrong, so he didn't fear Rhett.

"So, tell me, Mr. WIlkes, you often make it a habit to write such beautiful letters to married women?"

AShley didn't answer.

"Well, answer me."

"Did Scarlett show you my letter? I'm very concerned about my dear friend."

"No, she didn't show me, I took it and read it. She hadn't even opened it."

Ashley's face blanched, and then his lines smoothed, "You read your wife's personal mail? You probably had much to read in all the weeks you were gone."

"Well, no, I just read yours. You should be ashamed-"

"Nothing in that letter was meant for anybody, but SCarlett."

Rhett laughed, "Is that so? Interesting, your wife is barely cold, and you are yearning for SCarlett?"

Ashley clenched his fists, "I yearned in the past. It was not a romantic letter. I am worried about her, as you should be."

Rhett stubbed his cigar, "Oh, I'm worried, too. I'm worried she'll use you to warm her bed, and then I'll have your brat on my last name."

Ashley stammered, "We have never-"

"Physically, huh, but mentally, I bet you have a dirty little mind."

Ashley's neck turned red as he clenched his jar.

Rhett continued as he puffed on his cigar, "Be glad she's hiding from you. Scarlett is not as sweet when she is grieving, I've been on the other end of her grief, she's a dragon."

AShley's eyes pricked with tears, "I wouldn't care, I need her. I would understand if she needed to yell foul words at me, or hit me, I would understand it."

Rhett looked at Ashley as he tried to fight the tears in his eyes, and shook his head.

"Mr. Ashley WIlkes, the golden boy. I don't see what she saw in you, and why she loved you? You see, Scarlett has professed her love to me, now I'm in her sights."

Ashley stared at this arrogant man, and yelled, "You!You are no gentleman!"

"You're not the first person to notice that, but I'll say what I need to say and leave."

"Please do."

"It's hard hearing the truth, huh Ashley?"

Ashley took a breath, "What do you want with me Rhett? Say it and please leave."

"I'm going on a trip to Nassau, and when I return, I intend to speak with my wife."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I wanted to be a gentlemen and warn you, I'm not gone for good. I intend to come back to SCarlett."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I had to leave. The pain was too much, so much pain, so much death. I was broken, and confused. Then, Scarlett decides in the throws of this pain and death, she wants to give me what I have wanted for twelve years, tell me she loves me. I couldn't take it, too much emotion."

"So, now you want her, as broken as she is?"

"No, I wanted to let her grieve. Scarlett is like a rabid dog when she's emotionally in pain. You have to give her a wide berth, and then she comes back as docile as a baby. I was giving time, but I do intend to come back."

"So, now you have said what you need to-"

"Not all of it. I want you to back off. I'm returning after my business is settled in Nasau and settle back in Atlanta."

"I'm her only friend that is left."

"And she's my wife, and I am asking you as a gentlemen, to leave her alone, she's mine."

Ashley looked at Rhett's black, fierce eyes, and all he could do was nod, he felt as Scarlett was slipping away from him. Ashley had longed for Scarlett to be there for him, and tell him everything was going to be fine, now Rhett was demanding him to avoid her.

Scarlett returned from town, and went directly to lay on her chaise, fully clothed.

Mammy entered the room and gasped, "Are you sick, again?"

Scarlett looked up, "I'm exhausted, I'll take supper up here."

"You gwine get in the bed, you should have never left the house."

Scarlett's head was pounding, and her hands had a shakiness to them, she did not argue with Mammy, and allowed her to undress her. Scarlett sipped the hot tea with lemon as she thankfully relaxed on her pillows. Ella came bounding in the room, her face still had heavy rings around her eyes. Wade ran after her, and stopped when he saw Scarlett in the bed.

"Mother, Wade said I can't see you!" Ella whined.

"I didn't, I told you Mother was still sick."

"Darlings, come here, you may sit on the bed. I'm just very tired, and I did too much today."

"You need a nap?" Ella asked

"Yes, I do, and some good food. Did you eat your dinner, yet?"

Wade shook his head, "No, we were waiting for you."

"Well, I'm eating in bed. You could eat in the dining room, or I'll ask Mammy to bring your trays up here."

Ella jumped up and down, "Yeah, a picnic!"

Scarlett smiled at her silly daughter, and nodded at Wade taking his hand.

"Mother, I'm sorry about-"

"I'm not mad. But don't you ever keep secrets from me, okay?"

Ella stopped, "What secret?"

"A christmas secret, don't we need a tree?"

Wade shook his head, "No, mother, you are sick, and Ella is just getting better now."

"Nonsense, I'll get Pork to take you tomorrow. You can pick it out Wade, and we'll decorate it on Sunday."

Ella hugged her brother, "Yes, Wade, get a big one, too!"

Wade's huge eyes looked into Scarlett's, "ARe you sure?"

"Well, Christmas is going to come, one way or the other," Scarlett stated as tears pricked her eyes. She had decided at the store, she needed to at least make an effort for the next two days for Wade and Ella's sake. They both lost a sister, aunt and stepfather, and her two remaining children deserved a Christmas as close to "joyful" as it could be, even if she had to go through the motions. Melanie would not want the children to have a sad and dismal holiday, Melanie had loved Christmas so much. Scarlett also realized the sooner Christmas was over, the sooner Rhett would be back.

Mammy came in with Scarlett's tray, and protested at the children to get downstairs. Scarlett raised her hand and said, "Mammy, let them be. Wade, go help Mammy bring up a tray for you and your sister."

Mammy motioned for the boy to follow her, just as Ella started to examine her mother's tray, "You got apple pie for dessert? Yummy! I miss Uncle Rhett's ice cream, Mother."

"We can't eat ice cream in December, it's too cold," stated Scarlett between bites of her chicken noodle soup, and toast. The simple food tasted so good, Scarlett felt like she hadn't eaten in days, and it was true.

"How many days until Uncle Rhett comes back?" Ella asked, rearranging her mother's hairbrush and combs on her vanity.

"I don't know, Ella."

"Wade said soon, how long is soon? I want my doll."

"You may get a new doll and a dollhouse for Christmas."

"Uncle Rhett brings the prettiest ones. I want one with red hair, Mother."

"Ella, go see what is keeping Wade," Scarlett was getting tired of her daughter's annoying prattle,"Go on, honey."

Ella started to the door, when Wade yelled, "Watch out, Ella."

Scarlett had finished her dinner and started eating the slice of apple pie, and Mammy smiled as she cleared her plates, "I guess you doin' betta. You feel betta if you eat all dat pie."

Scarlett nodded at Mammy as she chewed. Ella and Wade sat on the bed and started eating their noodles with chicken in silence, as Mammy discussed CHristmas dinner with Scarlett.

"Mammy, did you get the ham and the duck?"

"Yesm' and the sweet potatoes and we jes got the molasses fo' the pecan pies."

It was the first smile Mammy had seen in weeks, "Oh yes, the pecan pies, do make two Mammy."

Wade looked at his mother, and hoped this was the beginning of her being happy again. Her face was pale, but so much calmer, now, and he wondered if him seeing Uncle Rhett had made her happier.

Rhett got back to the hotel, just as the darkness crept into the city, and grabbed his bag, this was his third attempt to leave for Nassau, he needed to meet his boat in Florida. Now, that he had his say with Ashley Wilkes, Rhett felt more content about leaving Scarlett, although he had to chuckle at the fickle woman she was. As he settled on the train, his smile crept back across his face and he chuckled to himself, "That woman was incorrigible!"

An elderly man sitting across from him interjected, "You must be thinking of a sweetheart."

Rhett looked across at the man, and shook his head, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"I wish I was your age again, don't wait too long to see her, times goes by too fast."

Rhett sat down, and waited for the train to leave, but his thoughts were occupied with Scarlett, and then Ashley, he was quite pushy when he wanted to be, especially that letter. Rhett knew Ashley's kind, he didn't love Scarlett, he wanted to use her to numb the pain, and Rhett had hoped she wouldn't be taken in by his nonsense.

Meanwhile, in a small house on Ivy Street, Ashley and Beau strung red cranberries for their tree. Ashley thoughts were not on the tree or Beau, but on Scarlett. She hadn't read the letter, but Rhett did. Had she even seen the letter? Had she seen Rhett? Ashley was confident that if Scarlett had read the letter, she would have written him a response, even a negative one.

Beau called his father's attention, "Move your berries down more."

Ashley fumbled with the strings, unaware how to do it, and Beau took it out of his hand, and prepared to restring them, "Father, you need to pay more attention."

"Beau, maybe AUnt India can help you when she comes home."

Beau looked up at his father, and redid the pitiful string Ashley had dropped in the bowl. His father always had a far off look, and now it was absolutely lost. The house had been so quiet after his mother died, nobody came to call or visit, and Beau spent most of his time at Aunt Pitty's with India. Beau missed Wade, ELla and Aunt Scarlett who never seemed to visit at the house, and Wade had only met up with him a few times a week to go to school. Beau missed his mother, and often cried himself to sleep at night, especially when he heard his father sobbing in the other room, it made Beau's eyes fill with tears again, as he thought about it.

Ashley stood by the window, looking out into the dark street, his breath making moisture on the window panes. He wondered what was going on at the Butler Mansion on Peachtree street, and wished he could see Scarlett.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, it's going to have to be chapters, I'm getting into this story. I am still mapping out events in A FRIEND, so those new chapters should be coming soon! I'm also doing some research for NANO in November, life is busy!_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

It was well after midnight when Scarlett was alone in the parlor with the Christmas tree. She sat on the leather sofa, and admired the tiny candles on the tree that glittered among the tiny dolls that dangled from the branches, and a lone rocking horse that was blue. Wade and Ella had hidden the horse under the table, and Scarlett had admonished them for doing so.

"Don't you think your sister in heaven would like her horse on the tree!"

The children had stood silent, and watched their mother hang the ornament quietly, and then wipe one tear away. Scarlett searched out the pink ballerina Ella had cried for at the store, and the red and black toy soldiers Wade had carefully arranged around the tree. The gold and silver angel looked down from high atop the evergreen giving off the quiet beauty, like Ellen. The earthy smell of the wood and sap, brought back memories of running through the woods at Tara in the winter. Playing hide and seek with her sisters, and the Tarleton twins, until they were called in for hot tea to warm them up.

The fire crackled low in the fireplace, and Scarlett glanced over at the tree with the simply wrapped packages in brown paper and string, and the four story doll house Pork had helped put together for Ella. Scarlett hoped tomorrow would be a quiet and peaceful day, when she could enjoy the time with her children.

Scarlett's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the front door, followed by a loud moaning cry, like someone trying to sing. Knowing Pork had went to bed at least an hour ago, Scarlett approached the door staring in between the stained glass, and saw the outline of a small man.

"Ashley," she whispered, and then she heard the wounded cry, which seemed like an attempt at singing again.

Scarlett opened the door, and Ashley stumbled in the foyer, and fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his pale face, and his attempt at singing was actually a cry of emotional pain. His jacket was open, and he smelled of various scents like whisky, perfume and sweat. Scarlett stood shocked, and couldn't do anything put call his name, "Ashley, AShley, Look at me!"

His eyes was closed, and he moaned and cried. Scarlett feared he would wake the house, and she desperately grabbed his lapel turning his face to her and slapped him hard across his face. The shock and the pain caused Ashley to open his eyes and stare at Scarlett who stood above him wide eyed.

"Scar-Scarlett? WHat are you doing here?'

The smell turned her still sensitive stomach, as she glared at him, "This is my house!"

"Oh, really? You moved into the Saloon?"

"AShley, get up. You came to my house."

Scarlett looked at his dishelved appearance and his half button shirt that hung out his pants without suspenders, and his wool coat was ascued on his thin frame. Then, she thought, "Melly would never want this, not AShley to roam the streets smelling like a heathen on Christmas Eve."

"WHere is Beau?"

"Beau? Oh, yes, he's at home, at home with, I think AUnt PItty."

"Ashley, come sit down here!" Scarlett guided him to the chair near the door, and watched as his eyes glazed and tired scanned the room, and landed on Scarlett.

"You are so beauty, I mean beauty, beautiful." AShley let out a humpf,"I don't need you, I have a new girl. Did you see Hetty? WHere did she go?"

"Quiet or you will wake the whole house," hissed Scarlett, just as she heard footsteps shuffling from the back of the house, and then Mammy appeared by her side.

"Miz Scarlett, what's goin' on here?"

"It's Mister AShley, he seems to have lost his way home."

Mammy looked over and gasped, "My word! I ain't never seen this, and what's dat smell?"

Scarlett could only imagined what dalliance AShley got into tonight, so she directed Mammy to get some strong coffee and some of the leftover apple pie for Mr. Wilkes.

AShley started to cry softly, and covered his face, "Scarlett, I don't know what I'm doing."

Scarlett just looked at him, and then said quietly, "Ashley, I know it hurts. It hurts to not have Melly and Bonnie with us. But, we are here, and we must go on for the others they left behind. For Beau, for Wade, for India-"

AShley managed to stand, holding on to the table near the chair, and wobbled as he saw two or three Scarletts illuminated by the gaslights. He tried to reach out and put his hand over her mouth, "Why do you have to be so bossy? Hetty is not bossy, she said Yes, Yes, yes."

Scarlett felt her face flush, and she knocked his hand away, "Ashley, stop being such a fool! Sit down, and no more talk of Hetty!"

AShley slumped in the chair, and rested his head back, "Shhh! I need to take a nap."

As Mammy returned with a tray, she heard the low snore of Ashley, and placed the tray down on the foyer table, "I'll call Pork. We can put him in the guest room."

Scarlett nodded, and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sleep took a long time to claim Scarlett, and when it did, it was for barely five hours. The door of her bedroom opened and Mammy came next to her bed, whispering her name.

Scarlett rolled over, "What? WHat?"

"Mammy said urgently, "Mr. Ashley, you wants Pork to bring him home?"

"Is he awake, Mammy?"

"No, but I ain't fixin' fo' people to see him leavin' your house dressed lak dat in the light of da day!"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes, send Pork with him, and let Pork explain to Pitty."

Scarlett glanced out the window and noticed the sky was still dark, and was relieved Mammy probably hadn't slept all night. The muffled sounds of AShley complaining and Mammy fussing passed her room as AShley was brought down the stairs.

"Mista AShley, Pork gonna get you home, and in ya own bed."

"Mammy, the bed was so soft, i just need to sleep a little-"

"You do yo' sleeping at yo' own house, now C'mon!"

Soon the house was quiet, and Scarlett settled deeper under her covers, praying that the house would be still for at least an hour, so she could sleep.

Scarlett sat in the parlor finishing her second cup of coffee, as Ella and Wade marvelled over their newest presents on that Christmas morning. SHe yawned off and on several times, hoping to get a nap before Christmas dinner was served in the evening. The first knock on the door revealed a pinched faced India WIlkes, who appeared alone. She stood at the parlor door and wished the children a "Merry Christmas", then turned to Scarlett, "Can I speak with you privately?"

Scarlett closed the door and spoke in hushed voices in the foyer.

"Scarlett, this is not a social call. I may come back in the evening with Beau and AShley."

"I know, AUnt Pitty told you?"

India blushed, and bit her thin, dry lip, "Yes, we didn't know where he had gone. Ashley sent Dilcey with a note, and told us to keep an eye on the house. Beau was sleeping, and AShley was gone out!"

"Well, he showed up here after midnight-"

"You don't need to tell me any more. Ashley is sick as a dog today, and Beau is over at Aunt Pitty's. I just wanted to thank you, for keeping everything quiet, and getting him home."

"You can thank Mammy, she took care of him."

"Oh, you didn't see him? He said you told him, he needed to go on because of Beau and me."

"I saw him, but when he passed out, Mammy took over. She was up all night with him. I told her to spend the day in bed."

India bit her lip again, and rang her hands, "I told my brother, this is the first and the last time, he better not do this again!"

Scarlett nodded, "He was very distraught, and I know I haven't-"

India placed her hand on Scarlett's arm, "I know you have your own troubles, don't be worried about AShley. I'm going to make sure he behaves himself"

India turned to leave, and then she turned and smiled, "ANd, Scarlett, do thank Captain Butler for the Jules Verne book he sent to Beau. Beau cannot go to sleep at night, unless I read at least three chapters!"

Scarlett nodded, as India's severe and thin frame hurried out the door. Scarlett felt the warmth of

the parlor as the door opened and Ella stood in the doorway, "WHere Beau?"

"Don't worry, Beau and Uncle AShley are coming back with AUnt Pitty and AUnt India later in the day."

Wade pushed past his sister, "Mother, is anything wrong?"

"No, no, Wade. Now stop being such a worry wart!"

"AUnt India looks sad."

"Oh, you know your AUnt India, she's very solemn even at Christmas."

Ella piped, "Where's Mammy?"

"Sleeping, she was working all night getting our dinner ready. Now run along, and play with your lovely new toys!"

Ella ran back to her tea set, new doll and dollhouse, but Wade lingered as his mother brushed past him and took her seat and her cup of coffee avoiding his stare. Wade followed behind her sitting down arranging his new chess set, but keeping an eye on his mother. Her face was smooth, but her green eyes smoldered.

Scarlett seethed with the new knowledge that Rhett could send a book to Beau, but not even come to be with his step children on CHristmas. Scarlett pushed the anger out of her mind, just as she did her grief, she wanted today to be a good day for Wade and Ella at least.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, but I have had family obligations and my father has been in the hospital. I have tried to update my other stories and work on NANO, but it has been difficult._

 _However, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really do look forward to them, and I am glad you all are enjoying the chapters, this is my first attempt at fanfiction! I really appreciate the response!_

WBG 3

Scarlett made her way up the steps of Aunt Pitty's porch, as Wade knocked on the door. The house was aglow with gas lamps and candles, and Scarlett could smell the pine wreath that hung on the door. Prissy followed with Ella carrying boxes of brown paper wrapped gifts up the step's as Uncle Peter opened the door to the guests.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Butler."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Peter. Please help Prissy and Ella with the boxes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Uncle Peter took the larger boxes out of Prissy arms, so she could collect the smaller ones from Ella. As Scarlett hung up her cloak, Ella skipped in behind her and calling out Beau's name. Wade helped his mother with her cloak keeping an eye on the hallway for Beau. Beau didn't come out, but India did.

"Hello, children, Scarlett."

"Merry Christmas, Aunt India!" Ella twirled, running with her new leather boots up to India.

"Merry Christmas, India," answered Scarlett, "It's so quiet in here, where's AUnt Pitty?"

"Everyone is in the dining room."

"I hope we aren't late?" Scarlett looked around.

"No, no. It's just me and Aunt Pitty. Beau is coming over later with Dilcey. Ashley still isn't up to par."

Scarlett followed India with the children into Aunt Pitty's dining room. The table was adorned with the crystal candle sticks Scarlett had given her the previous Christmas. Scarlett smiled at how Bonnie was so convinced that they were meant for a princess. Ella and Wade sat on each side of Aunt Pitty, and Scarlett sat next to India at Aunt Pitty sat at the oblong table. Scarlett looked at how small the table looked, it had been opened for ten the previous year, now it was opened for six. Scarlett dismissed the thought before her emotions would surface, three people she loved dearly would not be at Christmas dinner. Aunt Pitty sat sulking and Scarlett didn't dare want to start her swoon, so she sat quietly waiting for Beau.

Ella broke the silence by asking for a glass of milk. Scarlett hushed her, and India was only to happy to get up and leave the desolate dinner. Scarlett wished she was back in her bed, her stomach was still tender, and she doubted she would enjoy the duck Dilcey had been cooking all day.

As if reading Scarlett's mind, Aunt Pitty asked, "You do look tired, Scarlett. I hope you are doing better?"

"Yes, I am feeling better. I even had a nap today."

"Oh, dear, I hope you can enjoy the food, tonight. I know how you love Dilcey's sweet potatoes, I told her, if Scarlett and the children are coming, you better make a big batch!"

"Thank you, Aunt Pitty. Yes, I was just thinking of those potatoes. Everything smells so good."

"Yes, it does, I just wish Beau would get here! Ashley was so sick himself today, and then last night, he went out-"

Wade's eyes were big, looking from his mother to his Aunt. Scarlett smiled, "Aunt Pitty, I'm sure Ashley will feel better soon. India told me how he had to go out to Dr. Meade's house."

"Yes, yes, that's where he went."

Soon the door opened from the kitchen, and India brought a pitcher of milk followed by Beau and Ella. Beau's face was somber and he made his way around the table kissing his Aunt's Merry Christmas. Beau's soulful brown eyes looked at Scarlett with Melanie's soul, as he greeted her with a "Merry Christmas". Scarlett smiled back as the boy kissed her cheek. Aunt Pitty's lip trembled as she kissed Beau, and choked out a greeting. Scarlett felt guilty as she prayed during grace in her head that this tortured dinner would be over soon.

Wade was the first to dig into the mound of sweet potatoes and green beans in his plate, and Scarlett kicked his leg under the table darting a glance at him, which made him slow down eating, and turned purple. Ella picked at her slice of duck complaining about the dark gray meat. Scarlett reached over and poured gravy on it, silently. Ella got stopped complaining, know her mother wasn't silent often, and if she was quiet, she was mad. India kept the conversation at dinner going as she asked Wade and Beau about their studies at the Private school. Beau seemed to be the more serious student, who knew more about his teachers, than Wade. Wade added tidbits about the teachers who were difficult, "Mr. Kilkenny, he is so hard. I have to study for that class."

Scarlett answered her gloating son, "You should study for all your classes, Wade Hampton!"

"I do, Mother. It's just for Kilkenny's history class, you have to study longer."

Aunt Pitty looked at the boy, and she realized the smug smile on his face was the only feature he inherited from his mother. Aunt Pitty was afraid of bringing anything up to Scarlett about Rhett, but her conscience bothered her after she received a large box from Charleston last week with gifts for her, India and Beau. In the box was three smaller boxes with Scarlett, Ella and Wade's name on it. Pitty prayed that dinner would last longer, so she didn't have to reveal the gifts from Rhett. But, her prayers were not being answered.

Ella took AUnt Pitty's hand and kissed it, then she piped up, "Aunt Pitty, you smell like Mother, tonight!"

Scarlett glared at Ella, it seemed the little girl's strangeness could be tolerated in her house, but it bother Scarlett to have others deal with Ella's behavior.

Aunt Pitty turned red, and her lips trembled. Wade stared at Scarlett wondering if his mother was going to slap Ella. She had slapped him once when they lived at Tara, but he had never seen her slap Ella.

"Oh, Ella, dear, I do, I guess I do smell like your mother."

Scarlett apologized, "Aunt Pitty, I'm sorry. Ella is so silly sometimes. Tell AUnt Pitty your sorry Ella, you upset her!"

Ella dropped her fork, and stammered an apology, and Aunt Pitty raised her hand, "No, no. It's not that. Ella didn't upset me."

Scarlett looked at Pitty and asked, "Well, great balls of fire! What's the matter, then?"

India looked at Pitty, and said it very plainly, "Aunt Pitty is wearing perfume, she got as a gift."

Scarlett looked at India, and realized, only Scarlett could have afforded that perfume, it was from New Orleans, and it was a herb that grew in the swamp "Vertiver". Scarlett put her fork down and looked across at India, and swallowed.

"I see."

India picked up her fork and added, "Let's just enjoy dinner. We-we can talk about it later."

The rest of the meal was quiet, until Dilcey brought out the desert that Scarlett had Mammy bring over. It was a triple layer cake with thick vanilla icing, and cinnamon pecans covering the top. The children were excited and chattered as they dug into the moist chocolate cake. Scarlett had only managed to eat her sweet potatoes and a leg of the duck, so she tried to force down the cake, until her stomach rumbled in protest.

Wade saw his mother's cake was untouched except for a bite, and he asked, "Can I finish yours?"

Scarlett tossed the plate at him, "You can share it with Beau."

Aunt Pitty and India urged the children to go find their names on gifts in the parlor, while the ladies finished their coffees. Scarlett stirred hers placing the spoon down.

"so, India, you all saw Rhett?"

Pitty was the first to answer, "No, he mailed us a box."

"Scarlett, I told you about the book." India reminded her.

"I know, I just can't believe he forgot us."

Pitty's heart broke, Scarlett's voice sounded so small, maybe because she had been sick. Aunt Pitty spit out her most fearful phrase, "No, he didn't. He sent the presents here, he knew you all would come to dinner."

Scarlett's eyes lit up as she looked Pitty, with her moist eyes smiling. India was silent, and then she asked, "Where is he?"

Scarlett's heart sunk, and then she put on her bravest face, "Rhett wants to pursue a new business, and he needed to go down to Nausau before the end of the year. He's coming back in January."

Both ladies looked at each other and mumbled, "Oh."

Scarlett went on, "Rhett has just been so, so depressed since everything- I thought this would do him some good."

Again, there was an "oh" in unison, Scarlett figured the sewing circles had her divorced by now.

Ella was the first to bring in a small box and put it in Scarlett's lap, "Look, there's your name, S and a C."

Scarlett smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart." and gave her daughter a kiss on her ginger curls pulled back with a white bow. As Ella beamed up at her, she noticed her white and green taffeta dress was soiled with cake crumbs.

It was a scrawled out writing of AUnt Pitty. Ella waited to see her mother's gift, as she unwrapped it, it was a beautiful gold and pink frame, with a sepia photo inside. Scarlett peered at the three smiling faces, Ella sitting on an elegant ottoman with her hands in her lap, and the tilt of her thin faced, reminded Scarlett of her sister Careen. Standing behind Ella was the two boys, in their Sunday best: Wade with a tooth smile, and his soft Hamilton eyes, and fair haired Beau with his soft brown eyes, as if Melanie stared back at her.

"It's beautful!" Scarlett exclaimed, "It's my favorite gift!"

Ella smiled, "Aunt Pitty took us after Church one day, and she took a picture for her, and for you."

Scarlett told Pitty, "Thank you, this is so lovely!"

Aunt Pitty smiled, "I'm so glad you like it. I thought Ella looked like your mother in that picture, even though she has her father's eyes and nose. And Wade and Beau look so much like the Hamiltons."

Scarlett nodded, "Yes, they do, Auntie."

The ladies joined the children in the parlor, and the brown paper was being cleaned up by Uncle Peter. Wade was showing off his new gloves and scarf in a dark maroon, and Beau was dressed in a similar set in navy blue. India must have worked all Autumn on them. Ella had a cute set of mittens and a scarf in a pale pink with white tassels from India. India had made Scarlett a muffler in the navy blue with small ruffles. Scarlett was appreciative at the thought, knowing India could not afford anymore than she had done.

Pitty had got each of the children a few trinkets candies and oranges in stockings she hung by the fireplace. Ella fooled with the jacks and peppermint sticks, while the boys emptied their stockings digging out some chocolates and each a new set of pencils for school.

Pitty and India anticipated their gifts from Scarlett more than children, knowing her lavish gifts she bought each year. Beau had got new clothes and shoes the week before, but he opened the large box to find a new train set, and a smaller box that contained wooden chess set.

Pitty opened her largest box first to find a new wool blanket in a beautiful tartan plaid, and in her smaller boxes there was a set of hairpins with tiny clear twinkling stones, and another small box with silk stockings. Pitty glowed and smiled as she hugged the two children.

"I told mother to get you the plaid blanket, Auntie" smiled Wade.

"I love it. Won't I look fine in my buggy this winter!" AUnt Pitty glowed.

India quietly opened her big box, and smiled, "It's lovely! I needed a new one!" India smiled as she held the new dress in front of her. It was a dark, navy dress, with a floral underskirt that was a copper brown and green striped. Scarlett smiled, hoping she wouldn't protest, and know India could use a dress for a woman her age, instead of wearing clothes that made her look older than Pitty.

"Well, India, i thought you could use a nice dress for Sunday." Scarlett smiled, thinking, maybe she could find a husband at church.

"Yes, Scarlett, I could." India gave her a knowing look, "I shall look forward to wearing it in a few weeks."

Pitty called Ella and Wade over to the sofa, and sat holding their hands and looking at Scarlett, "Children, your Uncle Rhett sent me a big box with little gifts inside for each of you and your mother. I know he would be here, if he could, but he is busy with a new job."

"Uncle Rhett is coming back in January, he wrote me a letter." Wade explained, with the same emotionally blank look of pride in his face, as Scarlett.

Pitty took the three small boxes from the side table, and handed one to Ella a Wade. They looked at their mother, and she smiled, "Well, I never knew your Uncle Rhett to forget buying gifts, let's see what you have !"

Ella opened up her box, and a tiny, gold bobble fell out into her lap. India helped her retrieve it, It was a small gold locket with a tiny garnet jewel on top on a thin chain. Ella brought it over to Scarlett and turned around so she could attach it.

"Do, I look pretty?" Ella beamed.

"Very" answered Scarlett, "Ella, this is a locket, let's see what's inside?"

Scarlett flipped the locket open, and saw their was picture of Ella and Scarlett inside the locket. It was one of the only pictures Scarlett had taken with the child, alone. Ella must have been about two years old, it was probably a few months after she had married Rhett, when they were staying at the hotel.

Ella peered at the picture, "Momma, who is that baby with you?" Scarlett answered, "It's you, dear." Guilt crept in Scarlett's heart looking at the picture, and thinking how ugly Ella looked. She was thin, and nearly bald with Frank's big nose sitting on Scarlett's lap surrounded by a dress full of ruffles. Scarlett looked out of the photo, her eyes soft, but her mouth was set in a stern smile worried about holding her pose.

Wade interrupted as he brought his gift over to show Scarlett, it was a small bobble, too. Scarlett held out her hand, so Wade could drop it in it. It was a gold set of cufflinks with an H engraved on each. Scarlett examined them, and marvelled at the weight. The card read, "Every Gentleman needs a fine set of cuff links, my son." Scarlett couldn't help but huff at the card, and then pretended to cough.

Aunt Pitty held another small box in her hand, but Scarlett held up her hand, "Aunt Pitty, i am starting to feel quite tired. I think we will call Pork to drive us home."

Wade and Beau sulked, and then Wade asked, "Can Beau come home with us?"

Scarlett smiled, "Oh, I don't see why not? If Aunt Pitty don't mind?"

"Well, dear, I was wondering if the children might stay with me tonight. It is such a lonely night, and I don't want to be alone, you know since-"

"Aunt Pitty, that would be fine with me. Wade can stay tonight with you all. Ella and I will go home and have some tea together before bed, alright, Ellla?"

Ella looked down pouting, and the remembering her dollhouse at home said, "Yes, mother, we can play dolls."

"Well, get your coat on, so we can hurry home."

The room was cleared out of everyone except AUnt Pitty and Scarlett. Pitty handed the box to Scarlett.

"Thank you, I would rather opened my gift alone."

Pitty face turned red, "I'm sure it is something lovely."

"I'm sure, but I have been strong all day for the children, and I don't want to ruin it now."

Aunt Pitty started to ball at that moment, "Oh, Scarlett, I miss them so much, too. I can almost hear Melanie wishing us Merry Christmas, and poor little-oh, I'm sorry, but her smile and laughing-I,,, It's just not the same without them."

By now Scarlett's chest felt full and burned with tears, held back all day, and somehow she was in AUnt Pitty's arms crying, and Ella stood there looking at them, and blurted out, "I miss AUnt Melly, too!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wade had spent almost a week at Pitty's house with Beau. Uncle Ashley would come by for breakfast in the morning and eat with the boys, and leave for work. Wade sat quietly observing his uncle as he made pleasantries with the ladies, and doted over Beau, but Wade was not a fool. Uncle Ashley looked tired, and his face was drawn. He always smelled like he was wearing extra scent, what was he covering up?

After four days, Prissy had come on a gray blustery day knocking on the back door at breakfast. Dilcey had came in the dining room and asked Pitty, "Miss Pitty, Mrs. Butler sent my Prissy for Wade."

Aunt Pitty pouted, "Oh, No, tell Scarlett we have plans for today, the boys are going to help me with my new picture viewer! He'll come home tonight."

Ashley put his coffee cup down, "AUntie, I think Beau needs to come home, too. I'll bring them both home after work this afternoon."

Pitty pouted, but India nodded, it was time. The boys were well behaved, but Pitty needed some rest, so she relented, "Alright, Tell Scarlett Wade will be home tonight."

Wade liked being with Beau and Pitty, but he had hoped his mother sent for him because Uncle Rhett was back.

Prissy hurried home in the chilly wind to find Scarlett calling her to the parlor where she sat with Ella on the sofa finishing her coffee. Ella was dressed in her coat, hat and muff with her tights and heavy boots on her feet.

"Prissy, Is Wade with you?"

"No, ma'am. Miss Pitty say, they got plans for the day, but he be home in the afternoon."

Scarlett sighed, four days alone with Ella was about all she could take. Ella was fidgety and couldn't keep her mind on the same subject, even when playing. Scarlett had tried to read a book to her, and Ella prattled on about nonsense, and she had given up.

"Prissy, I need you to take Miss Ella out today. You can take her to town."

"Miss Scarlett, its dreadful cold out there, can't we wait til the sun come back out?"

"Ella has been in this house with me for four days! Very well, either she goes out or I go out?"

Ella tapped her mother's arm, "I want to go to the park." she whispered.

"It might be too cold for the park today, Ella. How about Prissy and you go buy some candy and maybe some material and we can make curtains for your dollhouse?"

Ella started to whine, "I'm tired of that old house, I miss Wade, I want to go play at the park with him and Beau!"

"Ella Lorena! Stop it now! Wade will be home later."

Prissy was trying to get out the door when Mammy appeared, and looking at Scarlett's face, she asked, "Master Wade ain't back yet?"

"No." answered Scarlett.

"Well, Miss Ella, take off that coat and hat, and come with me in the kitchen. We can make some cookies for Master Wade, when he come back."

Scarlett helped Ella off with her clothes and smiled at Mammy, "Thank you, Mammy."

"Don't you worry Miss Scarlett, I keep Miss Ella busy with me. Why don't you go out and get some air today?"

"I will Mammy, I surely will."

Scarlett had bundled up, and had Pork bring the carriage around front, she was going to the cemetery. She wanted to visit Bonnie and Melanie and the walk around would do her good. It was mid afternoon when Scarlett had arrived at the cemetery, and she stayed until the sun was just about to set in the winter sky.

Aunt Pitty kissed Wade's cheek and sent him home with a bag full of candy to share with his sister. Ashley waited at the door for Wade to join him. Beau was finishing a drawing, and was going to have supper with his father and AUnts, after Wade was safely home.

The pair had gotten to the foot of the hill on Peachtree Street, when Wade spoke up.

"Uncle Ashley, can we stop?"

Ashley stopped and looked at the boy next to him, and Wade's soft brown eyes had a flicker of a flame, he had seen before, his mind was thinking.

"Yes, Wade. What is it?"

"WHat is wrong with you?"

"Wade? Is that anyway to talk-"

"I'm asking you, as a gentleman who is concerned with you."

Ashley could almost hear Scarlett in his voice, "You are concerned?"

"Yes, I see your eyes look tired and you are not well."

"Wade, I have been through a lot of pain this year, with- your Aunt passing."

"I know, but you were not sick like this then, when you were trying to see Mother."

"Wade, that is adult business-"

"No, it's my business, I'm the man in the house- Why did you write my mother a letter?"

"Wade, do you want me to talk to your Mother about you? She would not be happy-"

"My Uncle Rhett is working, he's coming back, he wrote me. WHy do you need to see my mother?"

Ashley could see Wade's resolve breaking down, and he put his hand on his shoulder, "Son, I hope he does. And as a gentleman that keeps his word, I'm sure he will."

"What business do you have with me Mother, then?"

"Wade-"

"I want to know, as a gentleman, you should have the courtesy to answer my question."

Ashley sighed, "Wade, I am very sad, and your mother was such a close friend, sister almost to your Aunt, I just want to talk with her so I can feel better."

Wade gaped at Ashley, for he had never known his mother to be a soothing person to anyone, he wondered what Uncle Ashley meant. Wade nodded, as he took in this information, and starting walking up the hill.

As the two walked up the steps, Wade turned to Ashley, and cleared his throat, "Uncle Ashley, I will tell you what my mother would say to you, 'You need to be a man, and stop sniffling.' I have heard it many times before and I'm a boy, so she would tell you the same thing, you being a man."

Pork opened the door to welcome Wade home, and AShley could see the house was darkened. The sun had started to set, and Scarlett had not been home yet to turn on any lights.

Ashley turned his back on the door and started his descent down the hill. He couldn't help, but shake his head to see how much of Scarlett's tenacity Wade had, there surely was something to say about nature versus nurture.

On a boat, docking in Savannah, Rhett Butler gathered his valise. The sky in Savannah was sunny, and the red and orange streaks of sunset lit up the evening sky. Rhett looked forward to laying in a crisp white hotel sheet with a brandy and get a good night's sleep. He was still on the fence about Scarlett, a few months ago he was ready to leave her forever, but a week into it, he missed her. He had wanted to stay away, but now he need to see her, hear her voice and be near her. Rhett was angry with himself, he was poisoned, after all she had treated him like a leper, now she decided she loved him, let's see how long this lasted.

Rhett worried about Ella and Wade, he hoped Scarlett wasn't being harsh with them, or totally ignoring them. WIthout Melly there, he wondered who would show the children affection and love, now. Scarlett had tried, but the children were guarded around her, and that bridge gap had gotten wider with the years.

Rhett smiled, thinking how surprised the children were by the gifts he sent to Pitty's, and he wondered what Scarlett thought of his small bobble he gave to her, wished to see her face she opened it. He chuckled to himself, hoping she had gotten his private joke, and anticipating the fiery reaction she would have elicited, especially how Pitty and Ashley would have taken it.

Back in Atlanta, he would get his wish because Scarlett had put the gift in her vanity drawer, and closed it. Waiting until tomorrow to open it, but trying to entertain Ella, finish up the books for the store, and dealing with her problems, she had forgotten about it.

Scarlett had arrived home, just as the final twilight darkness fell across the house, and she barked for Pork to put on the gaslights, as she hauled the ledger into the library and placed it on the table. Scarlett heard sniffling from the leather wingback chair, and could see her son's pale face in the dark. She turned on the pot bellied lamp on the table, and shot irritated eyes at this boy that was so much like Charles.

"Wade, what is the matter? Stop all that crying, my goodness, you are almost thirteen years old!"

The strong, in control boy who had argued with Ashley WIlkes, had crumbled alone in the dark, like his mother would. Wade wiped his eyes and went over to his Mother giving her a hug.

Scarlett placed her hands on Wade's shoulders and rested her head on top of his head, they stood there in silence, as Wade let out his tears and sobs on his Mother's chest.

Wade sniffled again, and then composed himself, "Mother? I miss them, all of them."

Scarlett nodded, the lump in her throat growing, "I do, too."

"I'm never going to see Aunt Melly or Bonnie again."

"I know, dear, but that is just what happened. Bonnie had an accident, and AUnt Melly got sick." Scarlett was spent on tears, she had shed too many already this afternoon, and her eyes and emotions were dry.

"But, Uncle Rhett, he could come see us, if he wanted, and he doesn't."

Scarlett took a sigh, her son's wisdom was ages old for his heart, "He is working."

"I know you say that, but why? Why does he have to work away from us?" Wade pulled away, and his voice was filled with venom, as he walked over and looked out the window.

"Wade, it's only a few more days until January, and then he will be back."

"For how long?"

Scarlett was at a lost for words, then she said, "I don't know, besides it's adult's business."

Wade's eyes narrowed and he turned, his voice was low, "You know."

"I don't know what your Uncle has planned, he didn't write me."

"You know you could make him stay, if you wanted him, too."

"Wade, don't you dare say such things to me-"

"I don't have to tell you because you know in your heart, I hate being back in this place!" Wade yelled as he ran from the Library and up the stairs to his room, Scarlett winced as the door slammed, and her hand itched with a need to slap her son's face.

Instead, she punched the ledger on the table and muttered, "Damn you, Rhett Butler!" The love that would surface in the cold, dark night in her lonely bed, was replaced with momentary irritation and a need to curse this man who had brought so much pain and frustration to her life since that day at Twelve Oaks when he laid dark, sardonic eyes on her.


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS for the REVIEWS! HERE IS A NYE tidbit, We all know Scarlett wasn't going to give Rhett an easy time coming home... ENJOY!

The train pulled into Atalanta in the late afternoon, and Rhett knew most of the good people of the city was hurrying home for supper with their families. The station was filled with carriages waiting for travelers, but no one waited for him, so Rhett Butler picked up his valise and ordered his trunk on a rig, and headed up to Peachtree Street.

The house sat like an overdone old dowager on the hill, and the outside lawn was empty in the chilly afternoon, the lone leaves were blown around by the wintry breeze. The driver unloaded his trunk to the porch and Rhett handed him a nice tip.

"Thank you, sir, and have a good new year!"

"You, too," answered Rhett as he listened on the other side of the door for any sound or activity from the children. Maybe Scarlett had taken them to Tara when she felt better, or maybe they were out visiting, Rhett turned his key and met Pork in the foyer.

"Good afternoon, Mista Rhett!" Pork beamed as though he was about to hug him.

"Hello, Pork!" Rhett reached out and clapped Pork on the shoulder, "Where is the mistress of the house and the children?"

"Well, Miz Scarlett, she went down to settle the books at the store, and the children went with her to get some candy."

Rhett smiled, at least Scarlett was taking an interests in the children. Rhett walked into the library and quietly in the library in his leather wingback chair and waited. He found a leather bound book left open on the chair, and smiled as he read the title _Robinson Crusoe_. Rhett fingered through the book, checking out various places to reread his favorite passages.

It seemed as darkness was taking over the house, and Rhett had just instructed Pork to turn on the gaslights, when he heard the door open, and it was Mammy's voice that was heard first, followed by the children. Rhett stood in the doorway of the library, and watched as Mammy helped Ella and Wade off with their winter coats, scarves and hats.

It was Ella who noticed Rhett standing against the doorframe with his arms folded, smiling. Ella bursted out, "Uncle Rhett!"

She ran up to hug him, and Mammy stood there with large wide eyes, "Well, will you look at you!"

Wade stood there with his brown eyes, cold orbs, and his jaw set just like his mother.

"I'm here, just like I said. I do believe I am a day early being that January starts tomorrow."

Wade never moved toward him, but stood there watching. Rhett had Ella in his arms, and walked over to Wade, holding his hand out. Wade gave him a reluctant hand shake, and nodded his head.

Rhett looked around, and back at Wade, "Where's your mother?"

"She's coming along, Miz Scarlett wanted to check and make sure the supplies we got at the market got put away to her liking," Mammy grinned.

Rhett nodded, he knew just how controlling Scarlett was with the food supply.

Wade cut in, "Are you staying for dinner tonight, Uncle Rhett?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could have dinner and a celebration, like the children in New Orleans. Do you know Santa comes to them tonight? Even though I'm no Santa, I thought you might like to get some gifts? Am I wrong?"

Ella wiggled in his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Yes, we do want presents!"

Mammy stood holding a bag of colorful candy in her hand, "I'm puttin' this candy in the jar, and you all can come get two pieces after yo' supper."

Mammy hurried to the kitchen, and the loud shouts of Scarlett came from the back door of the food cellar in the kitchen, "Mammy, that damn Bertie, cheated us! I don't care if she can't read, even a monkey can count! I told her I needed twenty irish potatoes, and she gave me 17. I ought to go to her house and get the other 3! What's wrong, Mammy, why is-"

Rhett entered the side hallway from behind Mammy, holding Ella with Wade trailing behind him, like a tail. Scarlett took a sigh to control herself, and looked at Mammy's pursed lips and big eyes. Rhett chuckled, "Do go on, my dear-"

"Hello, Rhett. I'm glad to see you kept your promise, for the children's sake."

"I was hoping that you all were here, and not at Tara."

"Well, when we got your letter, the children wouldn't hear of it."

Rhett beamed, and looked at Scarlett, she was tired, and irritated, and probably hungry. Wade came forward and stood between his mother and stepfather, "Uncle Rhett said, we can open our gifts tonight, like in New Orleans."

Scarlett nodded, "Good, I'm glad you all will get more presents after you all are tired of all the gifts Santa Claus brought you."

Rhett looked through the door in the kitchen, "Are you going to have supper here tonight, or were you going to Pitty's house."

Scarlett looked over her shoulder, "We had some goose and rice with gravy that we needed to finish, Cookie is going to make a real dinner tomorrow for New Years Day. You know all the fixings black eye peas, cabbage and brisket."

"Well, how about dinner at the National Hotel tonight."

Scarlett didn't jump to the offer even though she was starving, "I've been at the store most of the day, I'll just make due with the -"

Wade took his mother's hand, "I think we should all go, Mother. I don't like the goose, and neither do you."

"Wade, I do like it!"

Rhett sneered putting Ella down, "Scarlett, I know you like the desserts at the Hotel, go change your dress and we'll go."

Ella had taken her other hand and mumurred, "Please, mother."

Scarlett shook her head and went upstairs with Ella to change, as Prissy started running up behind them.

Wade and Rhett sat in the library, and it was Wade who spoke first, "Uncle Rhett, are you going to stay long?"

Rhett smiled, "I will stay as long as I can, at least until a couple of months."

Wade added, "And then, you will leave us, again."

Rhett sat up straighter, he had never heard the boy be flippant or sarcastic, but his words he threw at Rhett had the same cruel edge as Scarlett's in a tantrum. Rhett didn't know how to respond to his straightforward observation of the relationship of his mother and stepfather.

"Perhaps, you will leave me, if you all decide to go to Tara," Rhett answered back.

Wade slid off the chair and started to tease the black and white cat of Bonnie's who had just came in, and he looked over his shoulder, "Perhaps, we will. Are you still wondering about Uncle Ashley?"

Wade dropped the cat on it's paws and stood at Rhett's chair, watching his eyes, and waiting for an answer, "Well? Are you, Uncle Rhett?"

Rhett chuckled, "I had a talk with him before I left. Is he still bothering about here?"

"No, he's drinking a lot and staying out very late. I think I heard Aunt India say he goes to the saloons."

Rhett eyebrow went up, "Is that so? Well, he has had a blow, losing your Aunt Melly like he did. Sometimes people need to feel the sorrow in the bottom of a bottle before they feel it in their hearts."

Wade was interrupted by Ella who ran in twirling in her Christmas dress followed by Mammy with her coat and Scarlett. The family waited at the door while Pork had the carriage brought around to the front door again.

"Can we really open presents when we get home?" Ella asked, as Mammy buttoned her up.

Scarlett pulled on her gloves, "Yes, but Mother needs an early night. I had a long day, today."

Rhett put his arm out, "How so, Mrs. Butler? Having troubles at the store?"

"No, I have just been everywhere today. First, we went to the market, then I took the children to get measured for new clothes, and then we went to the store. I did the books, while Mammy took the children to the square, and then they came back to the store to wait for me."

Rhett ushered them into the carriage, holding Ella on his lap, so that Scarlett could sit next to him, and Wade sat across, observing his mother and his stepfather. The restaurant was crowded with people who had got off the train with Rhett a few hours ago. None of the Old Guard frequented the hotel, except for a special occasion.

As they left, Scarlett felt a second wind after her hearty meal, and two glasses of wine. She felt more relaxed than she was around Rhett, excited to be near him, but cautious of the unknown plans he had. They would have a long talk tonight, and she would get an answer out of him, or he had to go.

As they walked in the door, Scarlett could smell chocolate cakes baking, Rhett's favorite and the presents were laid out as if it was Christmas morning under the tree. The gifts were wrapped in brown paper with silver and gold ribbons flowing from them.

"I remembered your Catholicism forbids you to remove the tree until the Epiphany." Rhett sneered.

Scarlett walked over and sat on the sofa, hoping to hurry this activity up, and get the children to bed. Pork stood proud, as Rhett clapped his shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, Santa Claus!" Pork beamed, but the children were sitting waiting for the gifts.

Rhett sat on the floor with the children, and started to hand out the largest gifts, first to Ella and Wade. The paper was ripped and despite their mother looking on, Ella squealed with delight, when she found her pink and green china tea set, and a tall almost as tall as her with long red hair. Wade ripped open the paper on a beautiful pair of leather boots, and a fine set of bows and arrows.

Rhett explained, "You see those feathers, just like SItting Bull used."

"Really?" Wade's eyes were as wide and excited as a two year old, and his angst seem to fade.

Scarlett crossed her arms, "No shooting in the house or the yard. Maybe your Uncle Rhett can take you out to Rough and Ready to shoot some ducks."

"Can we?" Wade begged.

Rhett looked at Scarlett as she smiled, "Sure, I'll look forward to that, Wade."

Finally, Rhett sat on the sofa next to Scarlett and searched in his pocket for a small box.

"Dear, I wanted to get you a gift that was more gold than glitter," Rhett giggled.

Scarlett said dryly, "Is that so? I take it you forgive me, then?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Scarlett. Open your gift, and let's not talk of this now."

Rhett deposited the small square box in her lap, her eyes ached as she looked down, she was getting tired, and in a minute she was going to snap at him. Scarlett's fingers pried the box open and looked inside the dark velvet box, and it was an oval shaped emerald no bigger than Scarlett's fingernail on a thick solid gold band. She looked at the dainty ring, and took it out of the box, the emerald was a myriad of dark green facets, and she slipped it on her finger. The children gathered around to see their Mother's bobble.

"Really, Rhett, why did you get something like this, the last time you were here-"

"No, no, I'm not discussing that, tonight."

Ella held out her locket, "Look, it's gold like my necklace!"

Rhett smiled, "Ah, you are still wearing your first Christmas gift?"

"Yes, I love it!" Ella smiled, "Thank you, uncle Rhett!"

"And," Rhett cleared his throat, "Did you all enjoy your gifts?"

Wade smiled and thanked Rhett, and Scarlett gave a nonchalant, "Yes, they were lovely."

Scarlett was tired, and had forgotten she slipped her present away in her dresser. It was the cake that Mammy was serving that got her attention.

"How about the children take their new gifts up to the nursery, and Mammy can serve your cake their. I need to talk with Uncle Rhett."

Mammy ushered the children with Pork carrying most of the gifts, as Scarlett sat with her cake and coffee in the wingback chair closest to the fireplace.

"And, Mammy," called Scarlett," Get them in bed in about hour, we've had such a long day. I think I will spend the morning in bed."

Rhett chuckled as he sat with his cake, "Is that so?"

"Not with you, you varmint." Scarlett answered before gulping down a mouthful of coffee.

"I know that, don't ruffle your chaste feathers."

"Why are you here? and WHy did you have to drag us out to eat? To keep gossip down?"

"So many questions, my pet. No, I wanted to let Pork set up the presents, and day old duck was never your favorite meal."

"I was just looking forward to a quiet evening, not all this bribery."

"Me, bribing you?"

"Yes, the children and me. WHy are you here?"

"Well, maybe I needed time away to realize that I miss my family."

"Family?"

"Yes, you and the children are my family, and I miss you. In spite of the grief that drove me out of this house two months ago, the truth is we both need time to grief and come to terms with life, and I am ready to come back, if you will have me, or has your true love waned like the moon?"

Scarlett was seething, he had the gall to just walk in with an armful of gifts and trinkets and waltz back in their lives. Two months ago, she would have taken him in her arms, have a second honeymoon, given him two, three four more children, and he had spit in her face and walked out of her life. Scarlett was at a loss for words, without screaming curses at him.

Suddenly, Rhett was kneeling at her feet, and took her chin in his hand and lifted it, "Well?"

Tears stung her eyes, and she turned her head.

"I see, and does the wooden headed Mr. WIlkes has anything-"

"You know it isn't him!"

"Then, is it your pride? You lost that a long time ago."

"You, bastard, how dare you. Yes, it's my pride. I have too much pride to allow you to come back so easy."

"You mean, you weren't going to race upstairs and make passionate love to me?" Rhett roared with laughter, "Don't worry, I know old habits die hard, I am coming back a man who is not blind to you, not like when we first got married."

"You weren't blind, you just wasn't a gentleman. When you wanted it bad enough, you just took it."

Scarlett jabbed him, right where it hurt. Rhett stood on his feet and walked out the library, his face was stone, his back erect, and the front door slammed shaking the windows.


	6. Chapter 6

Back into the cold winter night, without his overcoat, Rhett had planned to spend this evening in a warm bed, not in a saloon, but he had to get away from Scarlett. He laughed to himself when he was halfway down the street, and he berrated himself, "Fool, did you really think she was going to run in his arms with hugs and kisses, welcoming you back? You practically spit in her face and walked out on her rejecting her pleas of love."

Rhett felt a shiver, pulled his coat around him and hurried passed Five Points to the saloon, which was roaring with warm fires and people's voices and music. He entered waving a hand at the bartender, and took his small table in the corner and ordered his usual, "A bottle of whisky, your best."

The bottle and glass was placed in front of him, and he swung back two until Bella came and sat next to him.

"Rhett? Didn't take you long to come downtown, are the kids even in bed?"

"Hush, Belle."

"so, she threw you out-"

"I left to get some air."

Belle laughed, and snorted, "More and more gentlemen come in here for "air" as you like to put it. Even the famous Mr. Wilkes is now a regular."

Rhett looked over his glass and quickly leaned over the table, "Is that so? He's here tonight?"

Belle pointed to a thin, hunched over figure in a greenish brown overcoat nursing a glass of wine. Rhett roared laughing, "Wine? Come on, Belle."

Belle's eyes went soft, "He starts off with wine, then moves on to whiskey, after about four whiskey's he gets enough courage to ask for a "girl". Mostly touches and talks, its about all."

Rhett grinned, and then the tender face of Melanie looking at him came to mind and his grinned turned to a scowl, "He's a piece of work."

"He's sad, Rhett, his whole world was Miz WIlkes, and she's gone now."

Rhett turned away and finished his third glass in silence, remembering his dark days after Bonnie's death, when he only wished that he drank enough to forget or die. Belle saw the far off look in Rhett's eyes and took it as her cue to leave. It wasn't long before Ashley staggered up calling at the stairwell, "Girls? Girls? Where are you?" He stumbled up two stairs and fell backwards less than two feet from Rhett's table. Rhett swung around and help sit him in the chair. Ashley looked up into Rhett's eyes and grimaced, "What are you doing here?"

Rhett chuckled, "Drinking, what about you?"

Ashley attempted to tap his shoulder, but missed it, "Is that so- you are- Butler, aren't you?"

Rhett rolled his eyes, this pathetic man couldn't even get drunk properly.

Rhett called over the bartender and ordered a pitcher of water, and poured Ashley a tall glass. As he tasted the bland, fresh water, Ashley made a face, "This whiskey is terrible."

"Drink it, you need it." Rhett's voice was hard and direct.

Ashley drank half of the pitcher between belches and hiccoughs, and soon rested his head on his chest breathing evening and deep. Rhett stopped drinking and watched him, hoping he wouldn't start to vomit.

Rhett had nursed his fourth glass, when Ashley came around and eyed Rhett, before sitting up straight at the small table. Ashley cleared his throat twice, trying to begin a speech.

"Rhett, does Scar-she know you are here?"

"Yes, I had dinner with my family."

Ashley chuckled, "Family? Are they really your family? I'm relieved to see you came back, for Wade's sake, that boy is growing as stubborn as Scarlett."

Rhett agreed silently, and then he said, "Well, like I told you. I intend to come back."

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked lowering his head.

"I needed a drink," Rhett stated plainly, he was not about to discuss Scarlett's harshness with Ashley WIlkes, "And you see the family is in bed."

""Wade is very keen on protecting his mother from me, and I think he is doing it, so you can come back. You should discuss Wade's behavior with Scarlett."

Rhett clenched his fists, he wanted to grab with worm by his neck and throw him out, but he said cooly, "Wade is old enough to protect his mother, if she thinks she is in danger."

AShley started to laughed, "Danger? The only person putting her in danger is you!"

Rhett grabbed his shirt at this point and dragged him out in the alley behind the building, throwing Ashley WIlkes on the cold dirt. Ashley turned on his side holding his side laughing, "Scarlett is socially destroyed because of you, nobody invites her or the children anywhere, except AUnt Pitty."

Rhett's stomach felt sick, because he knew it was true. The town was gossipping about his absence, and they all blamed Scarlett for it, and the town waited with baited breath for a divorce to be announced, and the fabled lovers could ride off into the sunset. Ashley rolled on his back and sighed, "Why don't you just divorce her, it wouldn't be as bad as leaving her here alone. In a few years, people would forget, and she could go on-"

"With the likes of you? You wanted her physically, and couldn't have her, so you manipulated and tormented her mind, until she became obsessed with you."

"I'm not that powerful," AShley drawled out, as he turned on his side and started to vomit. Rhett turned a disgusted face back into the Saloon, and found Belle in the hallway, Rhett grabbed her hand, and tossed a few pieces of money, "Get him a rig to bring him home?"

"You beat him up, Rhett?"

"No, he did it to himself."

Rhett found himself racing through the empty dark streets, and soon he was approaching the hill where the Peachtree house stood. The lights were still glowing in the library, and the front hall, Scarlett may still be awake. Rhett opened the front door again, and he looked through the library door expecting to see Scarlett still sitting in the chair, seething, maybe finishing the cake, but it was Mammy who was cleaning up the dishes, and Rhett stopped short when he saw her face.

"Mister Rhett? Miz Scarlett don went up to bed, where you run off to?"

Rhett hung his head, they both knew where he had been.

Mammy stacked up the dishes and motioned for him to follow her in the kitchen, and Rhett sat at the long table, and Mammy gave him a cup of coffee turning up her nose, "Whiskey! How much you got to drink before you can come home?"

Rhett took a gulp of the hot strong coffee, and smiled, "Now, Mammy, you know she is no angel."

"No, she ain't never been an angel, but Miz Scarlett's hurtin' alot. And you ain't even been in Atlanta a day, and you done fuss with her, and run off to that woman's place."

"Mammy, I was at the Saloon."

"Same place to me, that dye haired woman was there?"

Rhett got quiet, and stared off into space. Mammy was right, he was a bastard, and a scoundrel.

Mammy placed her warm, rough hand on Rhett's sleeve, "Miz Scarlett, she hurtin' and you come back here think she is gonna jump for joy, and forget all that happened? No she ain't, and neither are you, but you need to patient, show her you mean to do right, and she need to trust you, again."

Rhett finished his coffee and patted Mammy's shoulder, "Thank you, Mammy, and good night."

Rhett hurried up the stairs to his room, and he was met by Scarlett, standing in her bedroom's doorway. He stopped and saw her red tear stained face, and she glared at him.

"Mrs. Butler, may I assists you with something?"

"Stay away from me, you called it an early night? I didn't expect you back until dawn."

Rhett chuckled, "Yes, indeed I did call an early night, I believe I left at the exact same time as the Honorable Mr. Ashley Wilkes, but I was still walking, not huddled in the alley vomiting."

Scarlett winced, and drew in a breath, "I don't care to know the details of that vile place."

"Were you heading downstairs for a nightcap?" Rhett grinned.

Scarlett's eyes grew large, "No, I heard voices-"

"Please, don't-" Rhett realized this conversation had happened in a similar circumstances, so she stopped, however he wasn't as drunk as he had been that night.

Scarlett had been holding back the tears, but they found the brim, and started rolling down her face, her jaw was set, and she hissed, "Why do you have to constantly bring "him" up? I told you, I realized it wasn't real."

Rhett grinned, then it faded as Mammy's words returned, Scarlett was hurting, but then he was too. He placed the grin back on his face as a recurring cynical thought stabbed his brain, and before he could stop it, it came out his mouth, "Well, if it wasn't "real", I bet it would have been "real" six months ago, if he would had offered, you would have pounced, my pet. Am I right to assume that?"

Scarlett's mouth dropped, he wasn't drunk, how could he spit out these foul words at her, the tears halted, and she turned half way, "I would like to see you cleared out in the morning, I refuse to have you sit in my house and insult me."

"Insult you?"

"Yes, Goddamnit!" her voice was husky with held back sobs, and brutal, "You insulted me, when I told you I loved you, you were nasty and hateful, well this love I felt, maybe it's fading the more I see what kind of bastard you are, so pack up and get out, Good Night!"

Scarlett slammed the door in his face before he could utter another hateful word, and Rhett stood in the hallway's darkness, it was just then he heard footsteps huffing up the stairs, and Mammy appeared, stopping to catch her breath, her dark eyes glared at him, as she shook her head, going into the nursery to check on Ella. Her voice was muffled but loud enough for Rhett to hear, "Hard headed man, making all this noise to wake Miss Ella." Suddenly her muffled voice was loud and clear, "Master Wade, git back to your room, they aint nothing to see!"

Rhett followed Mammy down the hall and looked at the room in the corner that had become Wade's room, with the light coming from under the door. Rhett knocked and didn't get an answer. Rhett slowly opened the door and Wade was covered in the bed, under his dark green covering, doing a great imitation of his mother pretending to sleep, complete with a book on his chest.

Rhett sat on the end of the bed and shook his foot, "Wade, open your eyes, I know you aren't sleeping."

He opened his eyes with the same irritated look Scarlett gave when she was caught, this boy had developed Scarlett's spirit even though it had been a slow simmer over the past twelve years.

"What?" Wade asked, fidgetting with his book.

"I know you heard the argument."

"I was trying to sleep and mother was yelling at you."

"Well, maybe I wasn't yelling, but I deserved it, I guess."

"Don't go just because she's so mean."

Rhett wanted to laugh, wasn't this the pot calling the kettle black, "She's not mean, she's angry at me, and sad because of Bonnie and your AUnt Melly, Wade."

"Why is she angry, what did you do?"

"It's adult business-"

Wade punched the mattress, "I'm almost an adult, everybody says that!"

"Well, it is adults' business, and we need to deal with it. Sometimes, even adults make-mistakes, and then they have to pay the consequences, like at school."

"Mother needs to sit in the corner."

Rhett tried not to laugh,"Maybe I need the dunce cap too."

"Are you leaving, Uncle Rhett, please stay."

"No, I'm not, but I need to make things right with your Mother."

Wade laid back in his bed and closed his eyes, "Good night."

Rhett closed the door and was met in the hallway by Mammy. Rhett slowly approached her, knowing he had dissappointed her.

"Mister Rhett, why can't you just be nice? Do you want to stay here?"

Rhett hung his head, "Mammy, I do want to stay here. I was away, and I wanted to come back. Scarlett was in such a state after Melly died, she needed time to collect her-"

"She needed you!" Mammy's lips were pursed together and she stared at him, "And you need her, in a way. I know she ain't a soft sweet woman, like her Miss ELlen, but she has love for her family. You two need to be a family, again."

Rhett looked at Mammy and nodded, "That would be wonderful, but so much has happened- and her obsession-"

"That man is nothing to her, she married you, she gave you a child. Miss Scarlett did more for you, then she ever did for him. That ought to tell you something, and I aint gonna be here forever, there ain't many people who can handle Miss Scarlett."

Rhett was quiet, Mammy didn't want to think of the carnal nature of Scarlett, and how determined she was. In Rhett's mind, Ashley was the obstacle holding her back from adultery, not Scarlett. Rhett nodded, "If she doesn't throw me out tomorrow, I will try to talk with her."

Mammy nodded and humpfed, "We'll see, Mister Rhett."

Behind her bedroom door, Scarlett laid on her bed, seething, cursing Rhett Butler, but there was a piece of her heart that yearn for him, and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. She wondered, "Why can't anybody love me?"


	7. Chapter 7

WBG Chapter 7

 **Not sure which direction to go? I just started writing it again, and it sort of told itself! tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows, this is my most successful story! Keep your support coming! Enjoy!**

The next day as the sun came up on 1874, the Butler house was quiet, and the turmoil from the night before was a memory. It was Scarlett who had inquired about Rhett the morning after she ordered him out of the house to Mammy, "Mammy, has Captain Butler left for the station?"

"No, and I aint reckon he is."

"Mammy, I told him-"

"Miss Scarlett, you can't put a man out of his own house. He is going to stay out of the way and visit with the children. Don't forget who pays for this house."

"Do not talk to me like this, I am the lady-"

"You married to him, and if you don't start behaving, you gonna find yourself, unmarried!"

"I guess I'm the villian!"

Mammy looked at Scarlett pouting, and touched her hand, "I done talked with Mr. Rhett, too. I tole him to treat you nice, and he said he is going to try."

"I don't want to see him."

"Now, Miss Scarlett, he came all the way back here, you need to at least have dinner with the family."

Scarlett set her jaw, seething.

Mammy walked out with the tray, and caught a glimpse of Rhett and the children hurrying out the front door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Prissy was sauntering up the stairs to the nursery.

"Where is you going, gal?"

"I'm going to the nursery-"

"The children are gone-"

"I knows, Mr. Rhett, he take them to the park with the bow and arrows. I'm gonna wait for them to come home."

"Git yo'self in Miss Scarlett's room, she needs to get dressed, go on, get in there and then come down, you got work to do."

Prissy scurried into Scarlett's room, as Mammy's booming voice sent her flying.

It was well after two o'clock that Rhett and the children returned and Wade carried two stiff squirrels into the kitchen. Rhett sat in the dining room and saw that the table was set for quite a feast, no doubt COokie and Mammy had prepared for the new year celebration of 1874.

Scarlett looked in as Ella prepared for her bath, and Wade was ushered into his room to get cleaned up. She was dressed, but she dared not go down and face that hateful Rhett.

The day was cool, and cloudy, but the weather had been more like early spring than January, so Scarlett took a walk in the garden, looking over at the yellowing lawn, and the dirt track, Bonnie had made with her pony. 1874, in just a few months, Bonnie would have been six years old, ready to start school with Ella and Wade. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of buggy wheels in the driveway, and looking over Uncle Peter was helping PittyPat and India down from the buggy.

Scarlett hurried over to the hedge and waved them over, "I'm over here, good afternoon."

India motioned for Pitty to sit back in the carriage, and India met Scarlett halfway in the driveway.

"Oh, Scarlett, I'm so sorry to interrupt your day."

"It's no interruption, the children are getting cleaned up and I'm waiting for dinner."

"I heard Rhett was home?"

Scarlett looked at her, no doubt Merriweather's gossip, "Yes, he's resting. He and the children had an early morning outing, what's the matter?"

Pitty was sniffing smelling salts as Uncle Peter patted her hand.

"Well, Ashley was brought home last night by a hired rig, he was quite ill."

Scarlett wanted to add"intoxicated", but didn't.

"Well, did you call Dr. Meade?"

"No, er, he got better, and you see after dinner, he left the house saying he was taking Beau and coming to your house."

"Here?" Scarlett felt her cheeks flush, "WHy?"

"He said you invited them to dinner, and the children missed Beau."

"I never, Where is Beau?"

Pitty called out, "Tell her, tell her what he did!"

Scarlett's heart started to beat faster, "Is Beau safe?"

India looked down quite embarrassed, "Yes, he's fine. Hugh walked him home with a few dollars left , and he had quite a stomach ache from all the candy he bought at the store."

"Where's Ashley?"

India shook her head, "We don't know. he told Beau to buy whatever he wanted, and wait for him at your store. Hugh was closing for the day, and Beau insisted he was meeting his father."

Scarlett stomped her foot, "How dare he!"

"Scarlett, I'm so worried-"

"India, he's at the saloon. Rhett saw him there last night, and sent him home."

Pitty cried out, "I can't go there and get him, it isn't proper."

Scarlett looked at India, "Well, I'm not going either, don't worry, they will send him home when he's run out of money."

"But, Scarlett-" India's eyes filled with tears, "He needs to come home, he can't continue on this road."

Scarlett looked at Uncle Peter, "Send him, I cannot leave my family's dinner to tend to Ashley."

Rhett stood behind her, and smirked, "What is this I hear? Mr. Wilkes needs help?"

India turned purple, and Pitty stuck her head back in the carriage.

Scarlett turned to him, "Uncle Peter is going down to the saloon to get him."

Rhett looked at India who had now sobbed, "Miss WIlkes, you are quite worried about your brother?"

"Yes, he was so sick last night. Thank you for sending him home safely."

"No, I was only thinking of poor Beau."

Scarlett stood like a statue staring at Rhett playing the hero, "Well, we were just about to eat dinner-"

"Scarlett, take these ladies in, and get them some tea. I'll go down with Uncle Peter and fetch Mr. WIlkes."

Scarlett motioned for Pitty and led the two sobbing women into the library, ringing for Mammy to bring tea.

Rhett caught her arm, as she passed him, "Scarlett, have some places set for our guests. When I return, we will sit down for our dinner."

Scarlett nodded, and joined the group in the Library, holding her tongue to prevent any more gossip to leak out to Atlanta's old guard.

It was well after four o'clock, when Rhett came back to the house. The children had enjoyed leftover cheese and crackers as they waited for Rhett to return.

Scarlett and India met Rhett in the foyer.

"He's home and quite the worse for wear. He is sleeping it off in the cellar with Uncle Peter, and I checked on Beau. DIlcey said he was feeling better, enough to have a cup of soup. Now, ladies, join us for dinner."

India, tried to make an excuse, and Rhett held up his hand, "Miss WIlkes, I insist, and will not take 'no' as an answer. Everything is quiet at your home, and you need a good, relaxing dinner."

India conceded, and tried to smooth out her tacky black dress, which next to Scarlett's navy velvet looked like a ragamuffin.

Scarlett sighed to herself, "Now, she had to pretend not in front of her children, but guests that everything was fine with Rhett." SHe knew India would exchange this delicious gossip with Merriweather.

Only Wade and Rhett noticed Scarlett's quiet demeanor and knew, she was about to explode. All the while, watching Rhett smile, and act the perfect husband and her thoughts repeated, "Well, I'm sure this stunt will keep gossip down!"

India and Pitty took her silence that she was worried about Beau or upset that Rhett had offered to help. So, all were in agreement after the dinner which included a few stories from Rhett, and some flusters by AUnt Pitty and a sleepy Ella yawning at the table, which was the only time Scarlett tugged on the child's shoulder and hissed, "Ella, not at the table."

All were in agreement to leave directly after dessert. Pitty and India hurried home to check on Beau and Ashley, and ELla was escorted upstairs with her brother. WHich left Scarlett and Rhett alone in the dining room.

Rhett had been pleasant at dinner, and even now, his eyes were blank, and he studied the last of his pie he couldn't finish, why was it he never finished dessert, when Scarlett scraped the plate. She wanted to get her barb in about his spectacle with the two biggest gossips in Atlanta, but she didn't want to be the one to start the argument tonight. She wanted to escape to her bedroom, she felt her nerves and her temper brooding at the surface. So, once they were alone, she quietly said, "Thank you, Rhett for bringing Ashley home. You didn't need to do that."

"I did, Ashley is ruining his family, and everything that Mrs. Wilkes believed in, I did it for her."

Scarlett winced as though he slapped her in the face, "I know, poor Melly would be devastated." she whispered.

"Well, I can promise you, he won't do that again."

Scarlett lifted her head slowly, and stared at Rhett, "How do you figure that?"

Rhett lit his cigar and stood up, "Come out on the porch, it's a nice night, and I'll tell you about our 'tete a tete'."

"WHat?" Scarlett asked, as he took her arm and walked out on to the back porch overlooking the gardens. As soon as they were outside, Rhett shut the french door, and laughed, "Wade Hampton has become quite a eavesdropper. He's taken after you, with his nerve."

Scarlett's face crimsoned, "Well, I never was an eavesdropper, not like you. I'm not watching what i say in my own house, I'll speak to him-"

"Don't 'speak' to him with your hand, Scarlett. The boy is very defiant, and if you push him hard, you'll lose him. I know, that's what my father did. Let me handle him."

"Really, Rhett, whispering in our own house?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you my interesting "discussion" with Mr. Wilkes."

Scarlett sat in the chair, feeling the last rays of sun on her face, as Rhett stretched out across from her. She sat silently, waiting for Rhett to start his story.

"Well, I found him alright, face down in the water closet, he could barely get up without any help. I had one of Belle's girls put him in a cold tub of water and wake him up. I sat next to the tub, and how I wanted to ring that scrawny pitiful neck."

"Rhett, please, Ashley is-"

"Grieving? Well, his type of grief is going to kill him, and Beau is going to grow up without any morals, watching his father, and that is just what I told him."

"Did he even understand you?"

"I think he did, he smirked and said I had room to talk. I guess I deserved that, but I'm not going to watch Beau get disgraced by his father, and grow up with a drunk, all the teachings and upbringing that Beau had with his mother, be forgotten now that his father is a selfish bastard."

"Rhett, really?"

"He's selfish, very selfish. I told him, he always wanted to have his way, have everybody fawning over him, but didn't have any guts, no gumption to speak his mind. I told Belle, she is not to allow him in her saloon, and if any money is taken from him, for anything, I was closing the saloon down."

"For one, drunken, sadden man?"

"No, for Mrs. WIlkes and Beau. I shook that stupid excuse for a fool, and slapped his face. I said,'You aren't grieving your wife, you're grieving yourself, and your life. Today is the last day you disgrace Melanie Wilkes, for I have loved her like a sister, and if you were my brother in law, I would have punched you out, your lucky you got a few slaps."

"I thought you didn't approve of such discipline?" Scarlett sneered, as the darkness brought on a chill.

"Not for helpless children who need to learn, but for a grown man who is so selfish and disgraceful, I would have loved to get a few punches in, but I feared I would kill him," Rhett flexed his fists, and Scarlett knew the jealousy brooded right under the surface.

Scarlett stood, "Well, I hope your "talk" does something to help him. I figure if he can't get drinks in the saloon, he'll go elsewhere. Good night, Rhett."

Rhett met her at her seat, "Don't you want to know what he said about you?"

"Me? WHy would Ashley Wilkes say anything about me?"

Rhett snickered, "Why wouldn't he? Didn't you all share the purest of chivalrous love, up until a few weeks ago? On your side?"

Scarlett's eyes flew up to Rhett's face, "Don't, Rhett, don't bring this up."

"I didn't bring this up, Ashley did, do you want to know what he said about you?"

"I'm cold, Rhett, and I want to go to bed, I didn't sleep-"

"Oh, it would behoove you to hear it, it may give you pleasant dreams."

"Tell me, and get it over with, what?"

"Ashley moaned, quite as if in emotional pain, 'Oh, if I only had Scarlett by my side, she would help me, she would know what to do!'"

Scarlett gulped, "I have helped with Beau's gifts, clothes, and included them in any Christmas celebrations."

"Yes, like a generous godmother, as you are, but I think Mr. Wilkes is looking not for a godmother, but a second wife."

"You are vile, how did you get this revelation out of Ashley crying for help?"

"Because, last night he asked me to divorce you, and today he muttered to the dark haired girl who cleaned him up and brought him coffee,'Scarlett, my dear, is that you?' and the girl laughed, 'Mr. Wilkes, you can only call me that name after you pay me." Ashley hung his head and cried,'It's no use, you are not the woman I love.'"

Scarlett sat back down, in spite of the cold and clenched her chest, as heavy breaths escaped her lungs, she was speechless.

Rhett watched her, and offered his hand, "May I walk you back inside, my pet?"

Scarlett could not even hear Rhett's request, her ears were blurred with ringing as she tried to regain her composure, all she was able to say, "I don't believe, He can't be-"

Rhett smirked, as he saw the wheels rolling in her head, and a streak of fear hit his heart, but he shook her shoulders, to get her back, "Scarlett? Are you ill?"

Scarlett felt his warm strong hand on her shoulder and looked up at his face slowly, unable to speak, her face was deathly white in the early evening, and then she blurted out, "What did you tell him?"

"About the girl? I don't even know-"

"No, about the divorce?"

Rhett smirked, "Well, I said I would have to think about it."

"Think about it?"

"Yes, it would be an answer to all our problems, I mean if you agree?"

"Agree!" Scarlett screamed and stood up clenching the table.

"I know you say that it is the past, but if you agree to a divorce, to be with Ashley, I wouldn't have a problem." Rhett lit a second cigar, watching her from under his lashes, the darkness made it hard to notice her expression. Scarlett walked to the french doors as fear and cold air overwhelmed her into trembling, she opened the door and looked over her shoulder, Rhett sat there puffing his cigar, how she wished he would swallow it, and then she turned to face him fully, "Your right Rhett," Scarlett said, as Rhett removed his cigar and his sneer shrunk into a frown, "This is something, we both need to think about, especially me."

Rhett sat up, "Is that so?"

"Yes, I mean everybody I seem to love, seems to run away from me, now I have one person running back. This is certainly something, I need to "think" about. Good night."

Scarlett closed the door behind her, and left Rhett to his cigar that he threw to the ground and smashed under his shoe.

Wade was walking across the hall to his bedroom as Scarlett made it to the top of the stairs. Her heart was beating fast, and her bold was chilled. She saw her son lurking in the hallway, and she snapped, "Wade, get to your room and stay there!"

Wade didn't answer but the door closed with a thud, and Prissy poked her head out of the nursery, "Miss Scarlett, you need something?"

"Is Miss Ella asleep?"

"Yes, she is, and Master Wade finished his book, so he went to bed, too."

"What are you going to do watch her sleep all night?"

Prissy stood there, gaping, "Well, I-"

Scarlett ordered her, "Go get me a hot cup of tea, and I need to get into to bed, now. I'm exhausted!"

Prissy muffled a "Yes, ma'am." and hurried down the steps to the kitchen.

Alone in her room, Scarlett lounged on her chaise lounge, and held her head that had started to pound, as the door opened, she snapped, "Well, it good to see you getting here fast-"

The silhouette in the doorway was slight Prissy, but a dark hulking one of Rhett. His face was stormy, and his eyes black and blank.

Scarlett was on her feet and prepared for a fight, "What are you-"

"Think about it, are you?" Rhett's voice was a deep growl, and his hands shook with anger as he grabbed waist, "Think about this!" he shouted in her face, as he grabbed her head in his other shaking hand, and kissed her hard and brutal on her lips, causing tears to spring from her eyes, as his tongue brushed her lips the heat from his body pushing against her sent the coldness in her body evading a hot streak, making her moan against his lips.

The sound of tea cups crashing, and Rhett pulling away from Scarlett's kiss, left her confused and dumbfounded as he stormed over to Prissy standing in the doorway, her eyes huge, and mouth open to protest. Rhett kicked the tray and tea cups in the hallway, and slammed the door in Prissy's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhett laid in the bed puffing on a cigar, smiling to himself, "No, I'm sure she wouldn't have done it", he chuckled aloud, but he wasn't going to tempt her.

As he turned around, he had looked into blazing green eyes, hovering over a pistol, an old pistol, and her red lips pursed together. The nose of the pistol shook slightly, as she said, "Get out."

Rhett tried to hide his sardonic smiled, which would make her crazier, he knew.

"Now, Scarlett, put that away."

"I said Get out, you vile cad!" her voice was harsh and smooth.

"Put it down, and I'll go back to my room. I don't want you to hurt-"

"The only person I'm going to hurt is you, now go!"

Rhett had slowly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, and then stifled his giggles, until he got to his room and poured a drink. He heard the bell ringing off the cord, and then the door open and closing again.

"Mammy, come undress me, and I don't want to be bothered tomorrow morning!"

"Miss Scarlett, what if that pistol doing out?"

"Don't you mind, I'm putting it away. Now, come on."

Mammy unlaced her corset, freeing Scarlett to pull her gown over her head. Walking over to the nightstand and taking out the mahogany tea box, she slipped the pistol back in it's hiding place and flopped on her bed.

"Where's Mr. Rhett?"

Scarlett curled up on her side, "I suppose he's in his room, lock my door on the way out!"

Mammy glanced at the ball in the bed, and did as she was told, but went down the hall and knocked on Rhett's door anyway.

The door opened as Mammy was meeted with a puff of smoke, "Mammy?"

"I's just checkin' to see if you need anything?"

"I'm quite well, Mammy, thank you."

"Are you goin' out with the children tomorrow, again?"

"No, I think I will have a late morning, just coffee and toast in my room."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Mammy, Is Miss Scarlett well?"

"Yes?"

"And did she put the gun away?"

Mammy slurred out a "Yes, sir."

Rhett laughed heartily, "Good."

Things were "good" the next few days, Rhett and Scarlett's paths seldom crossed except for dinner where the conversation consisted of Scarlett's admonishing of the children, and an occasion sighed or noise in reaction to one of Rhett's stories. Following dinner, Scarlett made her exit with the children to the nursery to check Wade's homework or help Ella with her reader. This left Rhett to rattle around the house or go out, which he seldom did anymore. He had a sore spot with Belle for coddling and allowing Ashley to disgrace Melanie's memory.

It was the end of the first week, when Rhett announced at dinner of the activities for the following day.

"I would like everyone's attention."

Scarlett placed her wine glass down and looked up at his smug smile, and wondered, 'What's he up to now?'

Ella dropped her fork with a clatter and asked, "Is it somethin' good Uncle Rhett?"

Wade met his mother's eyes, and sighed.

"Yes, yes Ella it is! We are going on a family outing tomorrow!"

"But, Rhett-" started Scarlett, it was the first two words she had directed at him in a week.

"Now, Mrs. Butler- you have been to the store everyday this week, even Sunday. I will not take 'no' for an answer."

"Where are we going?" asked Scarlett flatly.

"Somewhere, nice, but it is a surprise."

Wade rolled his eyes, and stuffed another stack of noodles in his mouth."

Everyone was silent, and then Ella piped up, "What should I where?"

Rhett's eyes gleamed, "Your prettiest dress, and a warm coat, it is supposed to be cold tomorrow."

Scarlett exchanged glances with Wade, who pursed his lips together, "Well, I hope mother can go, since it a family outing."

Rhett repeated, "Yes, she is, I told you I won't take 'no'"

"Wade, if your Uncle Rhett has planned an outing, and he has insisted I go, I'll be there."

Wade mumbled something under his breath, and shot piercing dark eyes at his mother.

"What did you say?" Scarlett demanded.

"Nothing," Wade spat out.

Rhett saved him from her wrath, "I believe Wade said,'Yes, mother.'", and winked at Scarlett.

Draining her glass, Scarlett stood, "Since it's Friday, I believe I will turn in early, since the children don't have school tomorrow."

Rhett stood, "Yes, get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

Scarlett muttered a "Good Night." and walked toward the stairs. She could hear, Ella pleading with Rhett to play a game of checkers before bed, and Rhett admonishing Wade for his rude behavior. She need time alone, if she was going to have to spend the entire day with the children's behavior and vile Rhett, was going to try her patience.

Scarlett had drifted to sleep in her chair and the rukus of the children and Rhett hurdling up the stairs, woke her, and finding her magazine on the floor, she stood to ring the bell to get ready for bed. Her eyes were drowsy and sleepy as she tried to focus them on the path to the bell. It was a quick knock on the door that startled her and she blurted out, "Yes!"

"Scarlett, can I speak with you, in the hall." Rhett's voice was hushed and low in the door crack, and she hestitantly, opened the door and stepped outside the threshold.

Her eyes were red and drowsy, as she searched his face, her hair coming down from the pins around her shoulders. Rhett saw she had been sleeping, and squinted his eyes, "Are you well?"

"Yes, I fell asleep, I guess."

"You have been working long hours at the store, I hope it isn't on my being here. You need to rest more."

"What do you want?" Scarlett asked, eager to avoid his suggestions.

"I just wanted to remind you, to wear something nice and warm tomorrow, and I hope we can have a good day. I know we haven't spoken since you, er, pulled the gun-"

"Don't joke about it-"

"Merely stating a fact, my pet. I hope we can all have a pleasant day, and I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior last week."

Scarlett sneered, she had him where she wanted him, "You're forgiven, I know you can't control your jealousy when it comes to Ashley."

Rhett's color drained, and he stared at her, hoping she had nothing more to say.

They stood there in silence, Scarlett holding the trump card, and Rhett waiting patiently.

Scarlett unhooked the door, and quietly said, "Good night, Rhett."

As he started off to his room, he heard the door latch shut. He chuckled, she was still afraid even though she was cocky and brash.

The next morning, the children were down to breakfast earlier than they come down for school. Scarlett joined them, and heard Ella's high pitched arguing with Wade, and as she entered the dining room, Wade shut his mouth and kicked his sister.

"Please, get all your arguing finished before we leave."Scarlett spat at the children, as she sat at her place at the head of the table. Ella glared and Wade, and he shook his head.

"Mother, Ella is being ridiculous."

Scarlett laughed, "How so Wade?"

"Well, she says, you and Uncle Rhett are taking us to see a new house that looks like a castle, because we are moving away."

"No, I don't think Uncle Rhett is planning that, I don't know where we are going either. This house is plenty big and comfortable for us all."

Rhett made his entrance and looked at the pouting Ella, "Why the sour face, Ella?"

"Wade is being mean!"

"Oh, come now. We are going to have fun today, no pouts, no mean words, and no arguing." Rhett smiled at Scarlett, who met his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Uncle Rhett, tell us where we are going?"

"Wade, patience is a virtue, you should try and get some. I want to have a nice breakfast, and then we will leave in the carriage."

"Are we going very far? Do I need a trunk?" Ella asked, sitting on her knees.

"Ella, we aren't moving!" fussed Wade.

Rhett laughed, "No, we will be back for supper, Ella. Unless you want to stay behind?"

"Without you and Mother? No!" Ella's hazel eyes got wide and the expression was Scarlett's surprise.

The carriage made it's way out of town and turned in the direction of Jonesboro, Scarlett pulled the blanket higher on her legs and spread it out towards, Ella. Wade looked out the window, and asked, "Are we going to Tara?"

Scarlett looked up at Rhett, and narrowed her eyes.

"No, we are going to Fayetteville."

"Why are we going there?" Scarlett asked irritated, "There isn't anything to do there!"

"Mrs. Butler, precisely observant."

"You went there before, Mother?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I went to finishing school there, for about two years."

Wade rolled his eyes, "We are going to see a girls' school?"

Rhett cleared his throat, "We are going to see a circus!"

Scarlett looked dumfounded, and Ella squirmed out of her grasped and clapped her hands, " YAy! Like my books, Are there elephants?"

Rhett chuckled, at Scarlett's expression and Ella's excitement.

Wade smiled, too, "I never seen one before! They have lions, too!"

"Yes, Yes and yes! There is a lot of open land in Fayetteville, and the Circus decided to set up the tents and perform for the next few days!"

Scarlett smiled, relieved it wasn't something worse, "I saw a circus once when I was about Wade's age. We had went to Saratoga for the summer, and Pa saw the posters, and brought us to the circus. I loved the acrobats, but Suellen was so afraid of all the animals, and Careen was barely six, she fell asleep halfway through the show."

"Well, I'm glad you have fond memories, dear." Rhett's smile was triumphant.

As they exited the carriage and walked towards the fairgrounds, Scarlett was glad she wore her leather boots, and Rhett took her arm to help her through the grass and mud. Luckily, it was had cold and dry since the beginning of the year, so the ground was hard and firm. Wade and Ella ran up ahead and waited at the ticket booth for Rhett and Scarlett to catch up.

As they entered, a trainer was cross the midway with a small elephant, and Ella started to yell and jump up and down. Scarlett grabbed her arm and hissed, "Control yourself, Ella." The tone of her mother's voiced quieted Ella, and Wade took her other hand, "Ella, come on, you are going to scare the animals."

Rhett touched Scarlett's shoulder, "Let her be silly, it's a fun day."

"Rhett, she's so excitable, she makes a spectacle of herself."

Wade took his sister's hand and walked her over to the trainer who had stopped with the elephant for the children to see. Of course, Ella shrieked and ran back to Rhett when the elephants started flapping his ears. Rhett took her in his arms and walked over to the elephant, about the size of the St. Bernard of Wade's and helped calm her fears as she pet him. Scarlett marvelled at the baby elephant, never seeing one up close, it was amazing the softness in the animals dark eyes.

The trainer had an Irish brogue, "The performance under the big top doesn't start for another few hours, but make sure you see the side shows and visit the animals. There is also treats for the children to eat."

Wade's eyes lit up, "I want something to eat!"

Rhett chuckled, "I'm sure you all do, in time, Wade."

As they strolled through the train cars which housed the animals, Rhett and Scarlett stood back as Wade and Ella approached the cages, and the trainers answered the silly endless questions from Ella.

"So, Rhett, have you ever been to a circus?"

"Yes."

"Really? Were you in love with a dancing lady. maybe the one on the horse?"

"No, I wasn't," Rhett's voice was flat, "I was in love with Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, when we went on our trip, there was a circus, and I took her. She loved the acrobats, and the dancing dogs. She cried when we left, she wanted me to buy her one," Rhett chuckled remembering Bonnie's blue eyes, wet with tears and her little fists punching the carriage's leather seats, yelling for the white poodle in the pink dress.

"I'm surprised you didn't come home with one."

"Well, I got her Kitty."

"Of, course," Scarlett snorted, "Kitty."

"But when she was at the circus, she kept saying,'I wish Mother was here, and Wade would love the lion or Ella would love the dancing horses.' I promised her, we would all go someday."

Scarlett was quiet, as she wipe tears away from her eyes, "I wish I was there, too."

"I know, I did wrong by you and Bonnie."

Wade came up to Rhett and pointed at the side show, "Let's go in there."

Ella was trailing behind him with a carrot top she picked up from the ground, "I fed the pony!"

Rhett scooped her up, "If it is scary, just hide your eyes with your hands, Ella."

Ella nodded, and Scarlett looked up at him, "Scary?"

Rhett chuckled, "You can do the same, if you are afraid?"

"What do they have in there?"

Wade looked at Rhett, "Bizarre animals, and people."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and took Wade's arm as they walked in the tent, "Fiddle dee dee, most of Atlanta is bizarre."

The tent was quite dark, and the lights were torches. Each area had drapes and roped off walls, with words scrawled across in smelly, fresh paint. Signs read, "Crab girl", Smallest Man" and "Duck Boy". Scarlett went in first with Wade, and the first sight made her gasp, a girl stood in front of a mirror with hair past her feet pudding behind her like a bridal train. Scarlett didn't find it scary, but quite amazing, and she wondered 'How does she brush her hair?' The next section was a lady in dark pantalets and a dark blouse crawling on all fours, but her legs were on backwards. Wade giggled and Rhett coughed a laugh, Scarlett stared and suddenly her bones hurt her, but Ella cried out, "I'm sceered!" Rhett pet her back and shushed her, as he moved on, leaving Scarlett behind as she studied the position the woman was in, and found herself in awe over this "crab girl". Wade pulled on her sleeve,"Mother, come on, the best is coming up?"

Scarlett lingered for a while, and smiled at the pitiful girl, and she smiled back. Scarlett heard "Dixie" playing as she rounded the next room, as people were clapping and shouting. In the center of the circle was a man, dressed in red, white and blue, but he stood no taller than her knee. His face was wrinkled as a newborn and his bald head shined in the gaslight as he danced. Scarlett's mouth was open, Ella was clapping and laughing at the little man, and Wade's eyes were large.

Rhett called over the noise, "Close your mouth, dear, you may swallow a fly!"

Ella giggled, "He's smaller than me!"

Scarlett couldn't take her eyes off of the little man, he was amazing. As the music came to an end, the curtains closed and the people moved on to the next amazing display.

As they walked out into the bright sunlight, Scarlett squinted and shaded her eyes, she was quiet for a while, and it was Rhett that broke the silence, "Run along Wade and Ella, here," he handed Wade a dollar and Ella, too. They shouted, "Thanks!"

"Go and buy whatever you like, enough candy to make you sick!"

Scarlett was still walking, and became very quiet.

Rhett held out a penny, "Here, one for your thoughts."

Scarlett looked back at Rhett, "That was like a museum of poor, sick people, Rhett."

"Naw, they aren't sick," Rhett smiled, "Like Wade said 'bizarre'."

"Did, you, er, ever see anything like that?"

"You mean with Bonnie, no."

"I mean ever?"

"In Europe, they have some poor unfortunates like that, but they are begging in the street. Come, now, Scarlett, have you developed a conscience?"

"I, I just think it was sad. That girl, the crab girl, she was so young, and that woman with the hair on her face-"

"The wolf woman."

"Rhett, it just disturbed me."

"I hope you weren't scared."

"No, I was disgusted. I guess these people have no folks, to-"

"I think their "folks" may have put them here. What would you have done with a child like the two headed girl?"

"Rhett, please, that isn't what I'm-"

"You wouldn't have dressed her in frills and had tea parties with her?"

Scarlett was quiet for a minute, thinking how many times she found scattered Ella so imperfect, what would she have done if she was physically grotesque, and she finally sighed, "I guess they have to be somewhere?"

"Well, here I'm sure they have money to eat, and they are clothed and taken care of, instead of being in some asylum."

Scarlett nodded, but the weight of disgust still held heavy on her shoulders, but she smiled as Wade and Ella ran back with a large fluffy of cotton candy and candy apples, as well as trinkets.

Rhett walked over and bought a bag of popcorn for he and Scarlett and joined them in the big top tent. Scarlett's eyes were blazing and bright as they brought on the dancing bears, the prancing poodles and the beautiful woman on the horse. Ella cheered and clapped and reached over and kissed Uncle Rhett on the cheek. Wade was fascinated at the fire eaters and the acrobats had the group gasping and cheering.

As they got in the carriage, the children laughed and talked excitedly about their day, and Scarlett settled in for a ride back to Atlanta. Rhett looked at the children who still glowed with excitement, as Ella inspected her 'gypsy ring' as she called it, and Wade marvelled his new knife with gem "cabochons" and a snake from India, and Scarlett yawned as she sat back and cuddled under the blanket with Ella, and a small smile crept across her face, and Rhett knew he had done something right.


	9. Chapter 9

WBG: chap 9

The days following the circus had been quite blustery, and the house on Peachtree Street was noisy with bored children, as Beau had been asked to visit to keep Wade and Ella company. Scarlett tried to keep up her daily routine of going to the store, and managing the wrongs of the staff, and Rhett hunkered down in the house spending time with children, and occasionally taking care of telegraphs and business at the bank.

It was Sunday morning, and the family with their guest had gathered around the table for breakfast. Rhett seeing Scarlett in her gray wool suit asked, "I take it you're going to the store this morning?"

Scarlett looked up, "Just to get the books, it may ice and snow tomorrow."

"Yes, I noticed the sky."

Wade beamed, "Do we have to go to school?"

Scarlett didn't answer because frankly, she didn't know.

Beau said, "Only if it's a blizzard, I know Miss Pembroke will be there, she has nothing else to do."

The children giggled, and Rhett smiled a wide grin. Scarlett imagined Miss Pembroke and giggled, the old birdlike lady really didn't have anything better to do. Ella popped up on her knees, and asked, "Uncle Rhett, can we play in the snow?"

"Ella, I don't think there will be enough snow."

Scarlett put her napkin down and stood, "Well, I'll be back for dinner."

Rhett stood up also, "I'll come with you, I'd like to see how the store is doing."

Scarlett nodded, and cursed under her breath, she was losing her two hours of privacy she would have at the closed store.

Rhett asked Wade, "What are you three doing today?"

Wade huffed, "Beau and I are going to the ballroom and build my train set."

Ella huffed, "They said 'No girls allowed'"

Mammy was in the room clearing out the dishes, and she answered over her shoulder, "Now, Miss Ella, you know COokie said you can help us make the dessert for tonight."

Ella smiled, "Oh yes, I get to choose the cake!:

The boys groaned, "Not vanilla!"

Scarlett came in adjusting her scarf, "Vanilla? Vanilla what?"

"Aunt Scarlett, Ella is picking the dessert tonight!"

Scarlett looked at Ella, "Well, if it must be vanilla cake, pick a good icing, that will help."

Rhett laughed, "Listen to your mother, she's an expert. I've seen her down three cream puffs."

"Rhett!" Scarlett blushed, "I'm just saying vanilla and white icing is so, boring. I'll bring home some chocolate covered pecan candies from the store to go with it."

Soon Rhett and Scarlett was leaving the house, and whipping winds askewed Scarlett's hat and stung her eyes. By the time she reached the carriage she was chilled.

Rhett asked, "Are we having guests for supper tonight?"

"I guess Pitty and India will want to come gather Beau home, although if the weather gets any worse, I rather just send him home in the carriage after he eats."

"Ashley hasn't come to supper in quite some time."

"No, he hasn't."

"Coward," Rhett stated.

Scarlett looked at him, and sighed, "I guess he's not much for company. India said he was quite nervous and irritable without his drink. Pitty wanted to give him a swig from her swoon bottle."

Rhett burst into laughter, "If any man could swoon, I would think he could."

Scarlett scowled, "Let's not talk about it. Ashley is very sad, and frankly I don't know what anybody can do to help him."

Rhett glared at her from under his lashes, and tightened his lips.

The store was quiet and dark in the gloomy winter day, as Scarlett unlocked and pushed the door open the bells echoing their entry. Rhett glanced around quietly assessing the stock and displays. Scarlett headed to the back office and unlocked the door, putting on the gaslights.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Not until after I look at everything, then I'll tell you what I need."

Rhett held up his hands, "I'll just sit out of sight."

Scarlett ignored him and went to the office, poking her head out, "You can come sit in here."

"No, I think I might take a walk down to stables and see what the news on the weather is, I'll be back when you are finished."

Scarlett ignored him and opened the ledger.

Outside, Rhett told the carriage to stay by the store, he would walk to the livery.

Scarlett was curled up in the chair with the ledger on her lap she was deep in thought and didn't hear the bells ring on the door. And it wasn't until the slim figure in the doorway, called her name, "Scarlett?"

"Ashley? How-How are you?"

"Better," he answered lowering his head, "I made it out the house today, and I haven't yelled at India in two days."

Scarlett smirked, "Well, that's no easy feat." Scarlett remembered Rhett was down the street and put the ledger down, and stepped into the showroom with Ashley.

Ashley laughed, "You make me smile, every time I see you."

Scarlett ignored the compliment and asked, "How's the mills?"

"Business has been slow, but you know how the winter is, and with the panic, not much going up. But the guys have been having steady enough work to keep us open and have a decent profit to pay them."

"Good, but come spring, you better push some business."

Ashley nodded as though being scolded by his mother, "I'll try."

"Ashley WIlkes! You better do it! I won't have you running my mills-"

"Scarlett, they are mine."

"Well, take care of them. You need to make connections with some of these new business men coming in town, and let other know about your lumber-"

"I'm sure if I don't you will."

Scarlett look at him exasperated, "Very well, do as you please."

"I have more worries than business right now."

"Worries? How can I-"

"You can't help. I'm withering inside, I lost Melly, and I've lost my heart, my soul."

Scarlett watched as his face turned crimson, and grimaced as tears streamed from his eyes.

She resisted the urge to touch him, hold him, comfort him. She stood, and watched the tips of her black boots peeking through her skirt.

The silence was deafening, and her heart clenched, "You have Beau."

"I need you," AShley stated reaching for her hand. Scarlett allowed him to squeeze it, but stepped back. He looked at her curiously as if seeing her for the first time, "I've always needed you, and you have been there, why is this any different?"

"I-I am helping you, you needn't worry about Beau, his school is paid for the next year, I will get him clothes when i shop for Wade, and he is welcomed to stay-"

"Monetary help is not what I need. I need your strength, your love for Melly, and our friendship to help me through this time, my grief is breaking me."

Scarlett looked at him, his shoulder slumped and his face haggard, and she said, "I cannot be that anymore, I shouldn't have been in the first place. I have lost, too. I lost Bonnie, and all her life I put my selfishness first, and now she's gone."

"But your strong-"

"Damn being strong," yelled Scarlett and yanked her hand away to wipe her tears, "Strength only brings you so far, I'm sad, too. I'm broken, too. But I don't let it beat me, I get up each day because I know Melly would want it this way, and Bonnie left me, but it is not my time to go, and I don't intend to hurry it along."

Ashley chuckled, "That still sounds a bit selfish."

"Don't make jokes, Ashley. It's not selfish, it's the way it is, and we have to accept it."

Ashley whispered, "Accept it." He lunged over to Scarlett and stood behind her, grasping her two arms with his clammy cold hands, and resting his head on her dark silken hair. His body heat crept through her silk blouse warming her back and shoulders.

"Ashley, let me go." Scarlett whispered wiggling in his grasps, and pulled away.

She turned and faced him, his face sullen and twisted in emotional pain, "I see."

"You better go, now. WIll we see you tonight?"

AShley shook his head, "It's best not. Pitty is under the weather, so I think India will come to take Beau home.'

Scarlett nodded, and walked over to the door to let him out.

As Ashley stepped onto the porch of the store, Rhett walked up and grabbed his collar, "What are you doing with my wife?"

Scarlett stood in the doorway, "Rhett! He was just leaving."

"Leaving?" Rhett let him go, and he straightened his collar.

"Captain Butler, I was just telling Scarlett that I am doing so much better, and I was heading over to church services."

They watched Ashley walk away, and Scarlett turned to Rhett, "You know, you can help me with something."

"What is that?"

"Decide, either I'm your wife or your my house guest, and don't embarrass me like that again!"

Rhett watched her dumbfounded as she turned on her heel, went to the office and slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been busy the month of April doing camp nanowrimo, it was exciting and yes I won: 50,000 words in 30 days! Look for my new crossover, that im editting now and will be posting, I have had this WBG chapter in my head while writing in APril, enjoy enjoy! another one will be coming along next week!**

Atlanta was covered in ice for what seemed like a week, but it was barely 4 days until the sun gradually warmed the city, and made puddles of slush and mud in the roads. School had been closed, and so was much of downtown. Families gathered in their homes, with the fireplaces warming the children, who were bored, and the parents who were frustrated.

The mansion on Peachtree street was no different.

It was the second day of the storm, after the initial romp in the ice and an attempt to make miniature snowmen with their Uncle Rhett, had been escorted upstairs for a warm bath. Their mother had closed her books from the store, and joined them in the backyard smiling a strained smile as gloved hands formed misfitted, tiny snowmen. As soon as it was declared too cold to stay outside any longer, Scarlett called Prissy down to bring them upstairs, and she returned to the library to complete her books before dinner.

Rhett took off his scarf and gloves and watched as she sloughed off uninterested to the library, and closed the door. He sighed, he didn't know what to do, he had come back, and they were at a stand still. He feared breaching the subject of their marriage, because he felt the draw to be here for her and his stepchildren, who were like his real children, but his need to protect himself from her cruelty wouldn't allow him to reach out, as well as his need to protect her from him. How many times did someone have to get hurt or even killed before they realized, their love was toxic? He wanted to go to her, and tell her he would leave, but he couldn't go through the sleepless nights, the dreams and anxiety of not know where she was and what she was doing. This was better on his psyche, but harder on her. What they needed was a compromise.

Rhett felt trapped, he couldn't go anywhere in the remnants of the ice storm, and it was too cold to sit outside, so he was trapped in the house. He stood by the french doors leading to the backyard, where they were just playing, and stared at the graying grass and bare trees, it was bitter cold, and the ground was covered with ice, and he thought about his Bonnie. His eyes stung, as he wished her in his arms warm in the house, instead of under the hard frozen Earth, and then the heaviness gripped his heart, her death was nonsense, if Scarlett and he could have reached an amicable relationship, maybe Bonnie would still be here.

Rhett took a deep breath, and he yearned to run, to get on his horse and run, until the horse dropped, but he couldn't, so he settled for standing on the veranda, watching the dry grass and frozen mud, the track the pony had made to the hurdle who stood solitary and broken, nobody had the heart to move it, he was surprised Scarlett hadn't bullied Pork into taking it down, she hated to remember the past, but even she couldn't do it, it seemed.

Scarlett sat at the desk, the ledger showing lines of increased sales before the bouts of bad weather, and then blank lines as the store was closed. It all evened out, she had figured it in her head before Wade had called her outside, but she couldn't stand to be around Rhett, especially they had been cooped up in the house for two days already, and his silence unnerved her. He stayed in her house, and portrayed the figure of the happy family man, and father, but didn't give any attention to his wife, yet he would let his jealousy and temper flare whenever another man was involved.

How many times did she had to tell Rhett, that she didn't love Ashley? She had told Rhett she loved him, and he was so cruel, and the rejection she had faced, was too damning, for her to try it again. Rhett had tried to breach her sanctuary, once since he was home, and she had pulled a gun, she wanted him, but not because he had to prove to himself that he could have what Ashley couldn't. She felt the pang of hate in her chest for Rhett, and just when she thought she could never see him again, the anxiety that made her heart race and her palms sweat gripped her, and Scarlett banished the thought. She couldn't chase Rhett away, she needed him, but his presence as the cool stranger was wroughting her nerves, and the jealous husband was infuriating her.

This standstill was wrecking her esteem and vanity, how did she, Scarlett O'Hara come to such a miserable existence with her husband. She placed her head on the ledger and closed her eyes, and whispered, "What if he was a real husband? Would it be better?"

Her mind flashed back to the early days of their marriage, and it was so much fun, especially their trip to New Orleans, and then the National hotel was lavish and exciting. Moving in the house was stressful, but still Rhett's smile and eyes filled with mirth and adoring, and then Bonnie.

Scarlett covered her mouth to muffle her cry, her baby, her Bonnie who's smile lit up a room, and her blue eyes, a gift from Gerald looked back at her father with such playfulness, and now she was gone. Had her birth been happy? For Rhett it was a miracle, and for Scarlett it was another inconvenience, but after the darling girl was here, Scarlett found that she captured her heart in a way that Wade and Ella hadn't. Yes, Bonnie was a happy occasion, and then she was gone. Scarlett cursed herself silently for looking back, she hated to look back, it only made her depressed, but then she couldn't put her baby away in that dark space in her mind, the child's precious face still resonated in her mind. Scarlett felt her skin crawl, and she had the urge to run and suddenly popped up from her chair, and walked over to the window, and looked out on her front garden, dry and dead in the icy, and her warm breath fogged the window. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she tried to imagine her future, what would Rhett do five years from now? Would they still live in this huge house, quiet strangers silently cursing the state of their marriage, but neither willing to do anything for better or worse?

Scarlett sighed, and the opening of the door, made her wipe her eyes, and turning, Rhett stood in the doorway.

His face was tight with tension, and he bowed his head, looking back at her he said, "We need to talk."

Scarlett folded her arms and met his eyes, agreeing, "Yes, we do."

Scarlett passed Rhett going into the dining room, which was set with two places. Rhett closed the door, and started talking before he turned to look at her, "I asked Mammy to feed the children upstairs. I told her we would like dinner alone."

Scarlett stood by the table, waiting for Rhett to pull out her chair, but said nothing.

Rhett pulled the chair out and smirked, "I hope it is alright with you."

Scarlett's eyes were still blurred and wet, and she nodded, "Yes, it's fine."

The food was set out on the table from soup, to entree to coffee and dessert, so nobody would be coming back to disturb them, her stomach clenched, as she thought, 'Is he going away, again."

Rhett ladled out the thick beef soup, and placed the bread on each of their plates, and he gave Scarlett a glance, "You are quiet today, do you feel well?"

Scarlett was ready with a flippant answer, but she said, "I'm well."

"You must be hungry, then."

Scarlett nodded, this small talk was grating her nerves, and she blurted out, "You wanted to talk, just tell me, what you want to say."

Rhett shook his head, "Impatient, and tenuous, Mrs, Butler. I wanted to talk, not to merely tell you anything in particular. I think we need to talk about our situation, which requires a conversation, to express thoughts and ideas. Really, Scarlett, you are such an impatient child."

Scarlett's nerves were soothed by his expressed desire for a conversation, but her temper flair, "Don't call me a child."

"Then, grow up!" Rhett's voice was harsh, and he replaced the bread basket, "I have soothed your vanity for too long. Last time we spoke, you pleaded, and I complained, we never had a conversation. This is long overdue, and you cannot always hear wonderful praises, this marriage has been quite ugly, and we need to discuss it, and like you said decide whether I'm your husband or a house guest."

Scarlett's feathers ruffled, he used her words against her, but she sighed, "Very well, start conversing."

Rhett laughed, "In time, my pet, enjoy your meal, first."

"Hmm, enjoy my meal, so then you can break my heart."

Rhett swallowed his food before he smirked, "Or perhaps, you will break mine, again."

Scarlett glared, and the rich wine tinged soup, lost it's flavor, but she kept herself in control, she would not resort to hysterics with Rhett.

They ate in silence, the sound of the soup spoons, was all that could be heard, for what seemed like hours. Scarlett watched Rhett from under her lashes, and his face was still tense, but he ate in his usual relaxed manner, and he looked up at her with a smirk, when she diverted her eyes, and her spoon fell with a clank.

"Scarlett, I'm finished playing games, no more jokes from me at least in the next few hours, is that agreeable with you?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it, if you would refrain from your usual joking manner, maybe we can come to an agreement."

"Good," Rhett swallowed his wine, "And for your part, I would appreciate it, if you would not interrupt and take offense at anything I say."

Scarlett glared at him, and pursed her lips.

"Scarlett, I'm giving up my barbs, it's the least you could do. WHen you take offensive and storm off, the conversation will be over, and nothing is going to be resolved."

"We are going to fix the problems of the past twelve years in a few hours?" Scarlett laughed,"SUre, I promise not to get mad, will that suit you?"

"Yes," Rhett nodded and started on the second course.

Scarlett watched as he dug his fork into the flaky potato souffle, and she lost her appetite, pushing hers away, and exchanging it for the cherry pie. Rhett watched from his plate, and shook his head, he knew she could eat more than him, she was seething or scared out of her wits, 'Good,' he thought, 'about time she doesn't get her way.'

Rhett cleared the dishes and stacked them on the buffet, Scarlett enjoyed her steaming cup of coffee, warming her face and hands, that were ice cold. He sat next to her, and poured himself a large cup of black coffee, leaving the cream and sugar for Scarlett.

"Well, let's just say, we have had quite a trying year, and we have both hurt each other, instead of helping each other. I for one, have tried to get away from it, but I'm not as content as I am here."

Scarlett smirked, "You are happy here?"

"I didn't say, happy, I said content, at ease. I'll be honest, ever since I knew you, and every time I'd go away, I had this gnawing feeling, that I had to see you, and I worry about you."

Scarlett digested the words, and wanted to snap about leaving her that night to Tara, but she had to control her tongue, and it had seemed ages ago, so she asked, "So, you want to stay here?"

Rhett knew this would be a long conversation, with him translating his words for Scarlett, "I'm saying, I want to stay with you and the children, wherever that may be."

Scarlett nodded, "Now, that is what I can understand."

Rhett touched her arm, that was clothed in her dark wool shawl, "Tell me, what do you want from this marriage?"

Scarlett blushed, and then she said, "I want you back, but I want you to be nice."

Rhett smirked, "I don't think, I will be afraid of you, ever, if that's your definition of "nice"."

Scarlett scowled, "Was that a joke?'

"A fact, now tell me, what do you want me to do that's nice?"

Scarlett looked him in the face, "I once told you, that I loved you and you were cruel."

"I didn't believe you, and I'm starting to believe you now, you have been tempted quite a bit by Mr. Wikes, and you have stood your ground, is that just because I'm being nasty or are you just on good behavior ?"

Rhett watched her, and then the green flare of temper flashed in her eyes, "Don't bring him up, ever."

"Pardon?"

"That's how you can be nice, don't bring up Ashley, he is in my past, and I want to keep him there."

Rhett nodded, "I won't bring him up, unless you give me reason, is that the only condition to be nice?"

"No, you need to stop laughing and making fun of everything I do and say."

Rhett smiled, "You amuse me, that is why I fell in love with you. You are unique, and I-"

Scarlett's eyes was huge, "WHat are you saying, Rhett? I entertain you?"

"Remember our agreement, you can't storm out."

Scarlett settled in the chair, and gulped a mouthful of coffee, wishing it was whisky. She looked away, and she felt extremely foolish, and tears stung her eyes. She felt the warm hand clip her chin and pull her face to him and Rhett say the armor down, and the fragile esteem of Scarlett, who controlled everything, yet was embarrassed to think herself a laughing stock.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Scarlett. I was trying to explain why I joke with you."

"It's not funny," Scarlett wiped her eyes, "Why can't you be like you were in New Orleans?"

Rhett held her hand, "We can't live on a honeymoon, forever. And on our honeymoon, I thought you would see how much I loved you, and would realize yourself, and tell me you were mine. But, you didn't, you treated our marriage like a business agreement. You spent my money, and then curled up every night in bed with me. I didn't want that, I wanted your heart."

Rhett looked away as he said the last word, and Scarlett's chest was heavy with regret and sadness, how could she have been so blind? She studied Rhett profile, and his eyes were moist, and he heard the slightest whisper, "I'm sorry, Rhett, that I didn't see it," and wet tears splashed on his hand. He looked in her eyes, and they were sorrowful and sincere, for perhaps the first time in her life with him.

Rhett wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but he had promised himself, not to make this physical, this was not how he wanted the afternoon to end. She leaned in, and he touched her shoulder, "Let's not. We have much to discuss."

Scarlett pulled away, as though she was stung, and her shield of metal on her eyes held strong.

"I forgive you, for being unaware of my feelings for you, and on my part, I should have made them better known."

Scarlett's eyes twinkled, as she agreed,"I mean you constantly started fights and slung barbs at me, how could I have confused that with love?"

Rhett put his finger up, "Careful, my pet, you're treading on the dangerous ground, you almost sound mad."

Scarlett sighed and pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter, "And another thing, don't call me pet or sweetheart or sugar, I want to be called by my name, Scarlett."

Rhett smiled, and nodded, "As you wish, Scarlett."

Scarlett looked over and gave him the sweetest smile, and lowered her voice, "What are your conditions for me? I'm sure you have a list."

Rhett played with her hand and kissed her palm, her wrist and turned it over to kiss her hand again, and toyed with the ring on her left hand, he looked her back into her eyes, "Remember that night on Pitty's porch?"

Scarlett reddened and watched the door, "Yes?"

"I was a fool, but I was in love. I don't want anything to ever come between us again, no man, no joke, no fight."

Scarlett gulped as she heard her heart beat in her ears, "Rhett, you want to come back in my room?"

Rhett nodded, "That's not all I want, I want your heart and your soul to be mine, to never allow anything or anyone to steal you away."

"I told you,"

"You say so much, i want you to act, to show me."

"I want to show-" Scarlett ran her right hand through his hair and reached for his neck.

"Scarlett, you don't need to show me with your body. You need to love me with your heart."

Scarlett dropped her hand, and pouted, "I don't know what you mean. I can't-"

"You do know, you love everybody with a fierceness that would rival a mother bear. You fought for Melanie and Beau to bring them to safety, you fought for Tara, and for your family. I want you to love me like you do Tara."

Scarlett looked at his eyes that flickered in the glow of the late winter afternoon, and she nodded, "I see, but that isn't love."

Rhett took her face in his hand, "It's devotion."

And his lips touched hers for a second, and then he pulled away, and her eyes seemed softer, when they opened and stared at Rhett, it was like she saw him for the first time in years. His eyes were dark, but alive and his face was relaxed, and he was hers.

Rhett passed his thumb across her lips, and whispered, "I'm sorry, too. For that whole fiasco with your accident and the events leading up to it."

Scarlett felt a fear in the pit of her stomach, was he not wanting to touch her because of what had happened, she started, "But, Rhett."

He hushed her, "Let me finish, that night, I took you, it wasn't love."

"But you said-"

Rhett's eyes were large with shock, "You heard me?"

Scarlett fluttered her eyes, blushing, "Yes, I heard you, and then you came to my room so hateful. Oh! Why can't we just forget about all that unpleasantness."

"No, Scarlett, no." Rhett was up, and lighting a cigar by the window, looking out on the icy fountain, "It's part of our history, a history I never want to repeat."

Scarlett turned in her chair to watch him, looking out the window at the grayish, darkening sky, "YOu didn't love me?"

"I wanted to hurt you, and by hurting you it was to defile you in a way, I knew "he" never would."

Scarlett sighed, "Well, it wasn't like a fought you off."

"But you were fighting, in the beginning, but then you gave up."

Scarlett closed her eyes, and felt her face redden to her hairline, "I didn't give up, I wanted it."

Rhett didn't turn around, "I should have never, and I'm sorry."

Scarlett felt awkward discuss their bedroom, and fidgeted with her napkin, and then said, "I forgive you."

"Do you? After I came back, and the baby-"

"Please!" Scarlett shouted, "I don't want-"

Rhett turned and saw the weakness in her eyes, that far off look she had in the days of her convalescence, and he couldn't blame her for being angry. His eyes met hers, and she stopped talking and lowered her voice, "I wanted the baby, but it wasn't meant to be. I have put it behind me."

Rhett almost laughed, "You wanted a child, from that night? I'm not making fun of you, I just don't understand."

Scarlett wiped a stray tear, the old hurt she kept in check surfaced and stung her heart with the pain of lost, "With my other children, I was always preoccupied with my own selfish wants and everybody else's needs, and then Bonnie, you had her, she wasn't mine. I have time now to devout to a child, and I was going to claim him as mine."

Rhett's eyes lightened up, and look at her, as though he was seeing her for the first time, and then the realization that she didn't think of their darling daughter as her own stung him, "I'm sorry you felt that way about her."

"I didn't love her any less-"

Rhett raised his hand and sat next to her again, "I know you loved her, and I'm sorry she's gone."

"I miss her, too. I was thinking about her this morning." Scarlett smirked, blowing her nose on the offered handkerchief.

Rhett decided best not to voice his anxiety, instead he put his arm around Scarlett's shoulders,and his touch struck a chord in Scarlett's heart, and she bent her head and cried into his handkerchief. She felt it well up in her throat, and she couldn't control it. The sobs and cries welled up and released in waves, and as she cried she thought of Bonnie and Melly, her fight with Rhett, and her baby, she would never see, and it all gushed in her mind at once, as hard as she tried to hold it back, it was an uncontrollable force that surfaced, as numb as she felt as she cried, Rhett's strong arm holding her shoulders was like a light in the dark, a figure in the mist that pulled her through, as she gasped to catch her breath.

Exhausted and weak, Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's shoulder, and his smell of cigar and whiskey he held to her mouth, calmed her nerves, as she sipped the amber liquid that slipped down her throat.

"Do you need anything, else?"

She shook her head, negative.

Rhett replaced the glass of whisky next to her coffee cup, and brushed her hair with his lips. It was dark outside, and the room had become stark and colder, for all but one gaslight on the buffet. They sat, silhouettes in the darkened room and held each other, unable to speak, not wanting to speak.

Scarlett was the first to lift her head, "Rhett?"

He looked at her red rimmed, dark circled eyes, and smiled, he was always listening.

"Are we finished our conversation?"

Rhett chuckled, "For now, yes."

"So? WHat are we going to do?" Scarlett's eyes were beautiful as ever, the red rims intensified the green.

"Well, I'm going to stay, and be "nice" under your strict definition."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you are going to be my devouted wife."

"Oh?" Scarlett blushed again, "I see."

Rhett's eyebrows knitted together, "No, I don't think you don't."

"What?"

"Scarlett, has anything sunk into your wooden head?"

"Yes, I've been listening to you for two hours!"

"And, you think that tonight I'm showing up in your room, is that true?"

SCarlett's mouth opened, "Yes, I guess you are."

"No, I'm not. We are both too fragile for that."

"I've been fine for months-"

Rhett took a deep breath, "Scarlett, I'm not ready and neither are you to start back a full marriage. Now that I have decided to stay and be your husband, we need to start over again. I'm not coming to your bed tonight or any time soon."

SCarlett's jaw squared, "SO, now you are going to punish me?"

"No, I'm saving you and me from the mistakes of our past. WHen we set out to marry for my money and your company, we were doomed. We are going to start over, this time to love each other, not mistake love and devotion with material things. If I wanted that, I'd be at Belle's."

"Oh?"

"I love you, and now I need to learn to respect you. You love me, and now you need to learn how to be devoted to me. You admitted you didn't know how to love, and I admit that the only women I ever respected was my mother and Mrs. Wilkes."

Scarlett laughed, "We have a lot to learn."

Rhett took her hands in his and kissed them, "You have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that I am finished school, I'M the teacher, I plan on devoting more time to GENTLEMEN. Keep the reviews coming, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

As the ground thawed outside the Peachtree mansion, so did the tension in the home. Scarlett got dressed each morning, and joined Rhett and the children for breakfast. Her smile was a little brighter and Rhett's words were a lot kinder. Ella happily accepted the change without question, but Wade noticed the shift in tension, and quietly observed his mother and stepfather formulating ideas in his mind. As he saw Rhett reach across and squeeze Scarlett's hand, and she returned a smile, Wade wondered,'Who are these people?'

Rhett noted the change in Scarlett, and was quite pleased to see her face turned up in a smile, with her glittering green eyes following his every move, and he knew he was the reason for her happiness. Scarlett was pleased with the effort Rhett made, and now she was relaxed, not on edge wondering when the next shoe would fall, and she would find his bags packed and watch his back walk out the door.

Mammy helped all she could to allow the couple time together without distractions from the house, staff or children, and even prepared their favorite foods for dinner, knowing Rhett would be choosing the wine. Mammy silently hoped this reunion would lead to another Butler child or two, but as of yet Scarlett retired to her room alone each night, but Mammy kept her prayers for the both of them, knowing Captain Butler would adore another child, and hoping Scarlett could have another chance at motherhood with a man she truly loved.

Wade noticing Mammy's smiles and excitement at the shift in the house, took his questions to her. It was a warmer than usual February day, that portented the hope of an early spring. Mammy sat on the back porch and shucked green peas singing a hymnal that Wade hadn't heard since toddlerhood, and he came to sit at her feet.

"Watcha doing back here?"

"I'm bored."

Mammy laughed, "Bored? You have more books and toys than any child, why you bored?"

"Mother took Ella to the dress makers, and Uncle Rhett isn't here."

"Well, you can help me if you want, Master Wade."

Wade picked up the shells in his long fingers and clumsily sucked them in the bowl, after dropping more peas than he caught, he stopped and pulled his knees to his chest resting his back up against the pole.

Mammy's smile was broad and sincere, and he saw her lips moving in prayer, so Wade asked, "Why are you happy, Mammy?"

Mammy looked up, and smiled broader, "It's such a beautiful day, and what you want me to be, sad?"

Wade smiled back, "No, I was just wondering. Are you praying?"

Mammy looked into the boy's soft brown eyes, that was framed with soft brown hair, but his nose and his jaw was set, like the O'Hara's, and Mammy knew, he was up to something.

"Yes, I was. I prays all the time for you and your family."

"Why?"

"Lord, everybody needs prayers. Why don't you just ask me, what you want to know?"

Wade's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped, his reaction was Scarlett's, when she was caught, and then his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, "Why is mother and Uncle Rhett so happy?"

"You don't like it when they happy?"

"It's not that, it's just, they were so mad, now all of a sudden, they are happy again."

"I specks that is their business. DId you ask your Uncle Rhett?"

Wade was silent, "No, but I guess he isn't leaving if they are holding hands, and so happy."

"I speck he won't," Mammy smirked, at Wade's innocence.

"And Mother is being nicer, to everybody."

"It's about time she was, she needs to be nicer, maybe it cuz she feel love, now that Mister Rhett ain't going."

Wade thought this over and nodded, "Yes, maybe that's why she was so mean."

"Yo' Ma ain't mean, Miz Scarlett just sad, and she ain't one to cry, some people just get mad. Yo' Ma is full of pride, and being mad in her mind is better than being weak, and cry."

Wade sat quietly, he had never heard Mammy defend his mother so feverantly before, and the words made sense to him. Wade stood and brushed off his pants, "I think I'll go see what Beau is doing this afternoon."

Mammy nodded, "If you stays fo' dinner, you thank them."

Wade yelled out over his shoulder, as he was halfway across the yard.

The horse and buggy pulled up to the front door, as Prok opened the door, Ella bounced in the house with a small bag of candy, followed by Scarlett.

"Ella, you can have two candies, after dinner." Scarlett called behind her red haired daughter as she scampered up the stairs, pass Prissy.

Rhett was home, the smell of a fresh cigar burning wafted through the air, and Scarlett noticed the black head sitting on a chair on the back veranda, and she removed her gloves and hat, placing them on a table near the staircase. SHe walked over to the open french doors, and he spoke without looking at her, "Your home, how was the dress makers?"

Scarlett sank in the chair next to his, and sighed, "How I ordered my dresses, I don't know."

Rhett chuckled, "I guess I'll see the bill."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, and met his smiling face, "Ella is out of control, jumping everywhere, even Miss Lotty yelled at her, she wouldn't stand still while she was pinning her dress.."

"If she got stuck with a pin, I bet she would."

"It was all I could do not to slap her," Scarlett brushed hair from her face, "Then, she threw such a fit in the street, I had to get her candy at the store."

Rhett shook his head, "How old is Ella, now?"

"Seven, and I swear she acts like a two year old."

"Scarlett, she is old enough for you to reason with, without resorting to hitting her."

"You think so, then you try and talk with her, she is such a silly child."

Rhett smirked and reached over and held her hand, bringing to his lips and kissing it. His warm mouth on her hand, made her heart beat a little faster, and she smiled at him.

"You look tired, dear."

"I am tired, i just want to have dinner, and take a nap."

"You're not ill?"

"No, Rhett, but I could use a nap after the stressful morning with Ella."

"Was the store fine?"

"Yes, they asked where had I been, I hadn't been in the store in a week."

"Is that so?" Rhett had noticed, she hadn't rushed off in a week, but never mentioned it, not wanting to panic her.

"Yes, and it seemed that everything was in order, except of course they didn't set up the new items, but I did that before I came home."

"I may go into town, after dinner, since you are going to nap."

"Oh?"

"No objections, I hope?"

"No, it's just, are you going to be home for supper?"

Rhett smirked again and kissed her cheek as he stood, "Yes, I am, well before supper."

Scarlett allowed Rhett to lead her into the dining room with for dinner, as Ella came running in, then slowed down as she saw Scarlett staring at her. She ran over to her chair next to Rhett's and sat down quietly.

"Master Wade, he went to Miss Pitty's and I speck he's eatin' with Beau." Mammy announced as she brought in the trays of food, and Scarlett felt her stomach growl.

"I'll pass over there, and pick Wade up on my way home this afternoon." Rhett nodded at Scarlett.

"Wade's not here?" Ella wailed, "No, I want to play with Beau, too."

"Hush," Scarlett hissed between teeth, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

Ella bit her lip, and tears filled her round eyes.

Scarlet rubbed her temples feeling a headache emerging, just as Ella whimpered to hold back her crying. Rhett looked from mother to daughter, and saw they were both at their breaking points, and he intervened, "Ella, why do you want to play with Beau?"

Scarlett ignored the conversation, and busied herself with taking her food.

Ella's tears were diverted with the question, "Because Wade is there, and I'm here alone. I don't have anybody to play with today."

Rhett laughed, "You don't need anybody to play with, you have a room full of dolls, books, tea sets."

"But that's not fun. I want to play hoops with Wade and Beau."

Rhett took her little hand in his, and smiled, coddling her temper, like he did Scarlett, "Those boys, they are so rough and wild, and you are a little princess. You don't want to get your dress dirty-"

"I wear my old ones to play outside," Ella offered.

"Well, you stay in the house and play with your dolls, and when I get home with Wade, we'll go and play on the third floor. Does that sound good?"

Ella considered it, and she was disappointed, "But, I have to be here all day?"

"How about you take your paint set, and your old dress, and you can go make a beautiful painting on the veranda, and you can show us when you get home, and when we go on the third floor, you can pick the game."

Ella clapped her hands,"COwboys and Indians!"

Scarlett cut in, "Rhett, get your food, it's getting cold, you too, Ella."

Ella sat back and waited as Mammy poured her dinner in her plate, and smiled as she dug in.

Rhett stirred his noodles and placed his hand on Scarlett's knee, "You see, you can talk to her."

Scarlett swallowed her food quickly, "Yes, you gave her what she wanted."

"She didn't have a tantrum."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and watched as Ella smirked at Rhett, with adoring eyes.

The pang hit her, Scarlett knew Rhett missed his Bonnie, and she did, too. If Rhett would stop his self-imposed celibacy, they could have a beautiful baby by the end of the year, but he had been loving and respectful, and not his usual ardent self, Scarlett felt like it would be years, before she would welcome another baby, if she still could.

Rhett finished his dinner first, and stood placing his napkin on his chair, and gave Scarlett a peck on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Ill be home before dark."

As he passed Ella he flipped her ribbon on the end of her braid. Scarlett looked over at Ella as she nursed the last of her milk, and said, "You are excused, run along. Mother needs a rest."

Ella scooted off her chair and headed up the stairs with Mammy. Scarlett sat at the table, and finished her coffee, as Mammy came in to clear the dishes. Mammy looked over at Scarlett and saw her face was worried and pale.

"Are you sick?"

Scarlett didn't answer as she was studying her coffee, "No, Mammy, I need a rest. Ella was terrible at the dressmakers, and I have a headache."

Mammy looked at her, "Oh, you should have taken Prissy with you."

"No, Prissy couldn't have helped, Ella had to be measured and pinned, and she was awful. I'm going to lay down."

"I'll be up to help you undress."

"No, need. I'm just going to lay on the chaise, and take off my jacket."

Mammy nodded, "Yes ma'am. Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I don't, I need a few hours away from Ella."

Scarlett made it up the stairs, and opened the windows inviting the cool air in her heavy room, and stretched out on the chaise lounger welcoming the sleep that overtook her. The house was so quiet, that Scarlett's cat nap, turned into hours, and she was awoken by the smell of chocolates under her nose, wrapped in a beautiful white and lavender box. As she slowly sat up, Rhett's heavy weight nudged against her legs as he sat next to her.

"Good Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly six, I came in here twice to find you snoring."

"Goodness, I must have slept three hours."

"I guess the early morning breakfasts have caught up with you."

Scarlett smirked, "You do eat, quite early."

"Scarlett, don't kill yourself. Sleep later, if you want, I'll be here."

Wanting to change the subject, "Are these the pralines?"

"Yes, I got you some candy when I was in town."

Scarlett had popped one in her mouth as he explained, and offered him one, which he declined, Scarlett could not imagine how he had such will power, as she ate a second and a third.

"Watch out there are only six in the box, and it was the last box."

Scarlett slapped his hand away, as he tried to take away her box, "Fiddle dee dee." she smiled playfully.

Rhett's hand caressed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss with his strong lips and tongue exploring her mouth. Scarlett complied and raised up on her knees allowing the box to tumble to the floor and the bon bons rolled under the chaise. With her hands resting on his shoulders, she urged closer to him, and it was he who broke the kiss, licking his lips.

"Those are delicious, perhaps I will have one."

Scarlett reddened as she felt the chocolate dribble of the kiss on her chin and she licked it away, sitting back down, and feeling around for her chocolates. Rhett swiftly placed the empty box on her lap, and tossed up the three bon bons from the floor into her lap. Scarlett busied herself with placing them back in the box, and gleamed a playful smile at him, "Was that sweet enough for you?"

Rhett chuckled, "You are always sweet."

Scarlett humphed, "Yes, and quite patient."

Rhett knew what she meant, but ignored it, "Do you want to know why I went to town, on a Saturday?"

Scarlett laid back on the chaise and moved her legs to invite him to take his seat, which he did, and took her feet in his lap rubbing them.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I am. We are going on a trip."

Scarlett sat up and looked at his bland face, his poker face, "You and me?"

"Well, it's not me and Mammy."

Scarlett bursted out in laughter and smirked, "And what about Wade and Ella?"

"You want them to go?"

Scarlett considered it, "Well, with all that has happened, I can't ask India-"

"I know, so I think it would be good for them to come, provided Mammy joined us."

Scarlett clapped her hands, "Yes, oh, Rhett where are we going?"

"I thought we would go back to New Orleans, it is beautiful this time of year."

Scarlett's mouth watered, just thinking about the food, the wine and the fine hotel, and shopping. Her eyes gleamed the brightest emerald in the gas light, and she nodded, "I would love to go, when do we leave."

"Well, I got the train times and dates, so we can look at it tonight."

Scarlett draped her arms around his neck this time, and kissed him on his lips, it was a light feathery kiss, and her scent barely hit his nostrils before she was gone. He placed his arms at her waist, and smirked, "Is that a thank you kiss?"

Scarlett nodded, and then scowled, "Yes, that is all you get."

"Tease!" he shouted and pulled her close devouring her mouth in his, tasting chocolate, and smelling the familiar scent of his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Mammy's face was puffed and her eyes were merely slits, "Nawlins' ain't no place for young children, Miz Scarlett!"

"Mammy, Rhett wants to go on a family trip-"

"Well, you his family, he can take you, and I'll stay here with the children."

Scarlett sighed, exasperated, "You go and tell him that, then."

Mammy looked around, "Where is he?"

Scarlett looked over her shoulder and answered in a whisper, "In his bedroom."

Mammy looked at her, "Ain't dis his-"

"Mammy! You can leave, now."

Mammy shook her head, "It ain't fittin'," she mumbled as she hustled out of the room.

Scarlett sat looking into the mirror, as the tears surfaced to the brim of her eyes, it wasn't "fittin" as Mammy had said. Rhett was her husband, and they had seemed to patch things up, he was attentive, he kissed her, and he was trying his hard to be , by her definition, "nice", but he had never broached or tried to make their situation a full marriage. It frustrated Scarlett, but she didn't want to cause any strife in the delicate balance of things, so she kept quiet.

The trip to New Orleans had been planned, and Rhett was going down to the station to telegram the hotel and purchase the tickets for the family trip in 2 weeks. Scarlett was excited to go back to the fun, the food and the shopping. She was also happy to get out of Atlanta, and as much as the children ennerved her, she wanted them to experience and see the beauty of New Orleans, which was so different from the staunchy, stuck up Atlanta they had grew up.

As Scarlett nestled in her bed and crawled under the covers, there was a knock on her door, and the heavy shadow coming from under the door portented it was Rhett.

"Yes?"

"It's Rhett, can I come in?"

"Come in,"

Rhett walked over solemnly with his robe tied around his slender waist, and sat on the edge of her bed, his face looked rather remorseful, "Scarlett-"

"Did you talk to Mammy?"

"Mammy? No, why?"

Scarlett fooled with her sleeves pulling them down, "Never mind, what did you say?"

Rhett eyed her spectatively, "Like I was saying, I'm thinking, maybe we should do somewhere else,"

"Somewhere else? Why?" Scarlett sat up, on the attack.

"Well, you and I have already been to New Orleans-"

"No, I want to go back, please."

"Dear, there are other beautiful places to see in the world."

Scarlett's face fell, and she pouted, "I love New Orleans!"

Rhett chuckled, and his mouth opened and closed, "If I wasn't being "nice" I have a funny retort for your protest."

Scarlett panicked, "Please, don't change our plans."

Rhett chuckled to himself, "Is it really that important to go?"

"Rhett, I want to eat the crawfish and gumbo, and those little pastries-"

Beignets?"

"Yes!" Scarlett's eyes gleamed and the green glowed in the low gaslights.

"Who am I to stand in the way of your appetite? Do I here nothing of the dancing and architecture?"

Scarlett shook her head negative, "I'm hungry, now."

Rhett chuckled and pet her hand, "What did you say about Mammy?"

"Nothing, she doesn't like for us to take the children, she says its dangerous."

Rhett cocked his eyebrow, "I see, and your thoughts?"

"Well, I want them to get out of this stuffy place, and see something with real beauty. I saw lots of children in New Orleans, besides, Mammy is just like Atlanta, so old fashioned."

"And you my dear are enlightened?"

Scarlett looked at him, feeling it was an insult, but not sure, "I like to think so."

Rhett gave a hearty laugh, "Mammy is wise, I'll talk with her. Maybe it's her aversion to drink and gambling."

Scarlett snorted and clasped Rhett's hand around her fingers, "She's just being hateful."

Rhett smirked, "Naw, not her. Mammy is wise, and I will hear her side, but you still want to go?"

"Nowhere, else."

Rhett rose and kissed Scarlett's forehead, wishing her a good night.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he was greeted by Mammy standing at the foot of the stairs, watching down the hallway. Rhett flashed white teeth and nodded.

"Coming down for a drink, Mr. Rhett?"

Rhett pointed to his bedroom, and walked away.

Mammy gave a loud hmmph, and his head flashed to see the disagreeable look on her face.

Rhett made long strides in the hallway and met Mammy at the newell post.

"Scarlett said you wanted to talk to me."

"It ain't fittin' Mr. Rhett, you and Miz Scarlett so happy, but you -" Mammy looked down, "I know it ain't my business."

"You are right, it isn't, but you love Scarlett, so tell me."

"You and her need to be together." Mammy did not meet his eyes.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, Miz Scarlett ain't one to be ashamed of such things."

Rhett laughed, "I know, but we are happy, the way things are, now. We have to get to know each other again, neither she nor I are ready for that, I like to think, I'm courting her."

Mammy laughed, soft and low, "You been married for six years, and done had children-"

"And she barely knows me, really knows me."

"Miz Scarlett, she isn't that aware of people, she like herself."

"Mammy, you are wise, and that is true. Now what's this about the children not going on our trip."

Mammy fidgeted and smiled, "Well, I was thinking, you might like to be alone, but since you are courting, I guess it would be alright."

"Mammy, I rented the suite, it is like a small house. It has a sitting room and three bedrooms."

Mammy nodded, and she started down the stairs, shaking her head and chuckling.

Rhett moved on to his room, and saw the shadow of billowing night gown, and two feet standing under Scarlett's closed doorway, and smiling her hurried back to his room.

The next morning at breakfast, Rhett sat finishing his coffee alone, as the front door closed and Prissy walked out the door with the children towards school. Scarlett came down the stairs, just as the door was closing, and looked around, "The children left already?"

Rhett nodded, "Yes, Wade wanted to pass by the store, he needed some tablets."

"No doubt he and Ella will pick up some candy, too."

Rhett nodded as he poured Scarlett her coffee, and she sat down with her plate filled with ham, pancakes and eggs.

Scarlett started cutting her food, and eating quietly. Rhett studied her navy striped dress, and figured she was going to make her rounds at the store.

"Going to the store today?"

She swallowed, "It's the end of the month, and I need to see the books, and the reorders. Do you want to come?"

Rhett waved off his hand, "I have a meeting at the bank in the afternoon, but we can ride downtown."

Scarlett nodded, "Fine." between bites.

Rhett drained his cup, and sighed, "I spoke with Mammy last night."

"Did you?"

"Yes, she is agreeable to come to New Orleans with us. She understands it's your favorite city."

Scarlett watched him from underneath her lashes, and said nothing, but ate.

Rhett continued, "Tell, me Scarlett, why is it your favorite city?"

Scarlett finished her mouthful of eggs and spoke, "Well, the food-"

Rhett chuckled, "Besides the food, I could bring you to any city, and you would fall in love with the gluttonous fare."

"I did like the parties, the dancing, and the precious little boutiques."

"I see, do you remember the last time we were there?"

Scarlett looked him in the face now, her green eyes flared like firecrackers, and a blush crept across her nose, and face. Rhett's eyes were steel and dark, and he stared her down, cold and hard, trying to keep his control over her spell.

"Yes, I do." Scarlett finally said, letting her held breath out. SHe placed down her fork, and her breakfast lost it's flavor.

"I do, too. It was our honeymoon." Rhett face was the placid facade he had worn for years of their marriage.

Scarlett became irritated, it was too early in the morning for this conversation, and he was getting ready for a battle, in Scarlett's terms, which meant, he wasn't going to give her her way.

"Rhett, are you going to argue?"

"Why do you say that, dearest?" his face was mocking and sardonic smile flashed.

"Because, your voice is funny, and why do you want to bring up our honeymoon, it's in the past."

"I just don't want you to use this fact to your advantage, to seduce me."

Scarlett gave a laugh, "Seduce you? That's near damn impossible, besides, I told you can come back to our room, and you won't-"

"I told you, we can't do that, it's too reckless."

"Well, don't accuse me of trying to seduce you, you are my husband, and I told you to come back to our room, so I don't have any ideas of seducing you. It's up to you."

Rhett chuckled, to keep from yelling at her, Scarlett was sitting there, thinking she had offered her wifely duty, and now blamed him for the state of their marriage. And, it was his fault, because he didn't want this second chance at marriage to be based on what the first marriage was, lust and physical desires. He wanted to know, when he took his wife to bed, that her heart and soul belonged to him, and he to her, no third parties involved. And, maybe now the ghost of Ashley would not linger, but his narcissistic wife had alot of growing up to do still.

Scarlett fidgeted in her chair, "What's so funny."

"You never change, you haven't listened to anything that I have said."

"I have," Scarlett reached and took his hand, hers was clammy, even though her face was flushed, beet red.

"I don't want you to think, we are living a honeymoon in New Orleans."

"I-I hadn't thought of it at all that way, I mean I hoped, but-"

"You hoped? And give you a chance, your mind will cook up a plan, after I told you-."

"Rhett, you can keep your virtue, I am fine with that, but don't accuse me of planning, anything."

Rhett pursed his lips together, and her nonchalant attitude stirred his jealousy. He stood from his chair, knocking it back, and pulled her to her feet by her arms, and pressed his lips next to hers, searching, and spreading her lips apart as his tongue explored her mouth, her body sank next to his, and her corseted whale bones pressed against his body, as his hands pressed into her back, wishing to tear the cloth to feel the soft, smooth pale skin underneath.

Her hands held on to his shoulders, and his kissed was answered by her lips, and the flame that had been a slow burn was rekindled and grew between them, as Rhett felt his body connect to the deep love in his soul. He broke the kiss, her eyes fluttered open and the feverish green glowed at the swarthy face, speckled with red.

"Do you love me, Scarlett? Rhett voice was husky, and muffled in her ringing ears.

Scarlett nodded.

Rhett shook her roughly, "Say it, damnit!"

Scarlett's head snapped up and she looked into his dark eyes, "I love you, you cad!" she cried as her fists on his broad shoulders, slid down grabbing his lapel as his mouth covered hers again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, I thought should be a little spooky, so here it is. Sorry Ive been busy with work and life, but I'm going to try for a chapter every two weeks now! I think and plan between chapters, and may a night Rhett and I have wrestled with what happened next, and we both agree being caged in a carriage with Scarlett would make some interesting conversation?**

They rode in silence in the carriage, Rhett smiled to himself, as Scarlett primly smoothed her hair and straightened her blouse. Her face was red pocked from the frequently occurring blush, and she kept sneaking quick glances at him.

'Damn him', Scarlett smoldered, he knew her weakness, and he used it.

Rhett looked over, and stared directly in her eyes, "You look beautiful, darling."

Scarlett said nothing, and Rhett prepared for the blasting, but it didn't come.

Rhett sat back on the cushioned seats, he was late for his meeting, and she was leaving later than she wanted. This was so different, so much different than the last time he coerced a declaration of agreement to marriage out of her. Rhett had brought her to her knees with kisses, and Scarlett had agreed to a hasty, "Yes", and then he left, but now, she sat across from him, and Rhett waited for her to come to her senses with wrath, but she didn't.

Finally, her voice cracked, "Well, no thanks to you."

Rhett lowered his head, "My apologies, but I was swept off my feet-"

"Rhett, please. It's quite old." the blush crept across her face again.

"It's true, I was taken aback by your- er- declaration."

Scarlett took a deep breath, debating how to react, isn't this what she wanted, she needed to be kind. So, she smiled, "Well, your kisses work on me like a tonic-"

"Scarlett, I'm not naive, and that is quite old, you're southern belle simper."

The smiled wiped off her face, she reached out her hand, and he took it, pulling her next to him on the carriage. They looked into each other's eyes, and they each saw something different.

Scarlett's green eyes were softer, and were filled with need, something her strong jaw and straight shoulders wouldn't allow anybody else to see, unless they really looked in her eyes.

Rhett's dark eyes, looked tired with various lines and gray tinged brows, but his eyes glinted not with mockery, but hope that this could be another chance for them.

Rhett smiled, "I don't think I would dare to kiss you again", and he pecked her on her cheek, over the blush. Scarlett didn't let go of his hand, and she stumbled with sounds, that were words and phrases, she couldn't form.

"Mrs. Butler, tell me, your brash declaration, was it true? Or was it the kisses?"

Scarlett stopped mumbling, and said, "Yes, it's true. It's as true now as the day you left, not giving a damn."

Rhett's eyes hardened, "Don't- it's a day I'd rather forget."

Scarlett looked at this man, who barely an hour ago, had removed her clothing, but refused to have her, and she asked, "And, how do you feel?"

"Scarlett, I didn't because-" Rhett looked at her eyes, that were needy and willful, and said, "I love you, too."

Scarlett's body stiffened as though a bolt of lightening pinned her to her seat, and her mouth opened revealing the perfect symmetry of her lips, and her breath went out, "You do?"

Rhett nodded, "It seems I do."

Her face crinkled into a genuine smile showing her tiny teeth, and reached her eyes making them glow, "I can't- I, well, do you mean it?"

Rhett looked at the girl who looked as though she opened the best Christmas gift in the world, and his face fell, as he realized, this beautiful and charming woman, who he had lusted after and loved, never felt love in her life. She thought she had Ashley's love, but he lusted, and she never loved any man she slept with, and there was little doubt that they truly loved her. Rhett felt pity creeping into his soul, and he shook it off. How could anyone pity Scarlett O'Hara? Rhett sought humor to break the epiphany, "You know, many only find this kind of declarations from lovers, not husbands."

Scarlett's face fell, and then her lips pursed together, all the innocence gone, "Well, you could get something else from lovers, that you won't give me."

Rhett laughed out loud, "Fie, Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett shot him, her familiar irritated look, "It's true."

As the carriage pulled up in front of the store, she stood up to get out and felt Rhett's hand on her waist, knowing her clumsiness, and his mustache tickled her ear, as he whispered, "In due time."

Scarlett stood on the steps and looked over her shoulder, her face was deep red to the hairline, as she smoothed her skirt and entered the store.

The bell above her head tinkled and all eyes turned to her. Hugh came from around the counter and shook her hand, "Good Morning, Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett threw him an answer as she scanned the store, which seemed tidy and filled with early morning shoppers, as she saw the door of her office was open.

"Hugh, is there someone in the office."

Hugh shook his head, "Mr. Wilkes came here looking for you, I told him you'd be coming in today."

"Very well, I'll deal with him and the books, and then I'll take a look around the store."

As Scarlett looked through the dimly lit office, the scrawny man sat in the chair, turned his head at the whiff of lemon verbana, and his face glowed, "Scarlett."

"Ashley, Good morning, what can I do for you?"

Ashley eyes were wet with fresh tears, "I just needed to see you."

Scarlett stood at the door, and smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

Ashley noticed her unwillingness to be alone with him, and conceded, "That would be nice."

"Go down to the hotel, and get a table. I'll be there in about an hour."

Ashley stood and gathered his hat and his ledger,"Very well."

Scarlett watched him close the door, before she went in her office and locked the door. She took a deep breath of the musty air and Ashley's clean soapy smell, and began her inspection of the books.

It was close to two thirty when she walked into the tea room at the National hotel, and Ashley sat there looking as though he was dreaming with his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, I had to finish with Hugh and the store."

"No bother, Scarlett, I've just been sitting here."

Scarlett sat and busied with her tea the waiter had brought as soon as she sat down, and grabbed the biggest slice of coffee cake for her plate, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Well, how are the mills?"

"Fine, in my opinion, but-"

"I'll see the books, and fix them before I leave."

"You're leaving?" his eyes were watery.

"Yes, Rhett and I are taking the children on a trip to New Orleans."

Ashley nodded, "Everything is good for you, then?"

Scarlett's eyes said it all, even though her smile answered, "We are doing fine."

"Scarlett, don't lie."

"Well, we have many things to resolve, but-"

"Resolve?" Ashley's eyes hardened.

"Ashley, dear, he is willing to stay-"

"He, Rhett, who does he think he is? You begging him-"

"Lower your voice, it's none of your business. Our marriage is on better terms than it was a year ago."

Ashley pursed his lips, and shook his head, "Nobody could tell you better, you are so stubborn, Scarlett."

Scarlett's eyes flared, "Yes, I was stubborn, especially when it came to you."

Ashley looked across the table at a hardened woman, even more hardened than after the war, her shell was diamond hard, now. He sighed, "I know better than to fight you."

Scarlett replaced her steaming tea, "You do? Then, let's not fight. Tell me how are you?"

Ashley's eyes had that far off look, "Well, in the matter of the company I keep, better."

Scarlett nodded, "I'm glad. Beau needs you."

"Yes, he does, but what about me? I need someone, too."

"You have India-"

"India is not you. I need you, Scarlett."

"Well, I'm right here, tell me your troubles."

Ashley looked around the throngs of people eating, and talking, "Yes, I have you here, so I may as well tell you, I'm lost, Scarlett."

Scarlett looked at Ashley, and thought of Gerald. Her father had been a shell of himself after her mother passed away. Ashley was not the same "lost" as they had described Gerald, but his eyes had the same far off look.

"Ashley, what can I do? I would do anything to help you, and Beau."

"I don't need money, we are comfortable enough, but I need someone to talk to, you are so strong, and I'm so weak. I've lost my world, I want to see her every night I come home. I feel her in the house and I can't stop dreaming about her."

The tears were now streaming down Ashley's eyes, and Scarlett reached over to take his hand, and he pulled away, "Don't Scarlett. I don't want pity."

"Ashley, You know Melanie is in heaven, where else would a loving, good person be?"

"I think she's here, that she never left."

Scarlett's spine froze, and her face felt drained, "Ashley, that's not right."

"I know it, I can smell her cologne, and her sweet face looks over me as I sleep."

Scarlett crossed herself, "Melanie was buried, and she is at rest with Bonnie."

Ashley smiled, "She could never leave us."

Scarlett wondered if he had went mad, and she sighed, "You need to talk with Father Michael."

"Father Michael doesn't know what I know. I loved Melanie, and it feels like she is a part of my soul, and she never went away."

Scarlett sighed, and said, "I believe that God called Melanie to heaven, she deserved it."

"But, what if she didn't go?"

Scarlett laughed, "Melanie? Say 'no' to God? She never disobeyed anybody, Ashley."

Ashley looked at her, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

He stood and gathered his hat, "I'll leave the books with you, to check."

"Ashley, you don't need to go-"

"I do, It's late and I wanted to walk Beau home from school, so we could go by the library."

Scarlett nodded and stood bidding him farewell, and sat back to enjoy her cake and tea.

A shadow darkened her table, and as she looked up, Rhett stood standing and smiling, "May I join you, madam?"

Scarlett smiled,"Yes, have a seat."

Her voice was agitated and brusque.

"Dear, is there a problem?"

Scarlett shook her head, "Yes, I saw Ashley, and I think he lost his mind."

Rhett's face tightened and noticed her crinkled forehead,"WHy do you say that?"

Her face lit up and she blurted out, "We need to go see Father Michael, Rhett."


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to develop the Ashley/ ghost storyline after they return from NOLA, so here they are the Butlers, off to NOLA ( my beloved home) for a family vacation!**

 **Laissez, Les bons temps, roulez!**

Scarlett sat back up against the velvet cushion on the train, Wade sat next to her quietly lost in a novel, and Rhett talked with Ella in hushed voices as they watched the porters lug valises through the station through the window. Ella's high pitched voice was difficult to tune out, and Scarlett relaxed and accomplished for the first time in weeks.

Before she left, Scarlett had set up Father Michael to pay a visit to the Wilkes' house, against Rhett's protests that they were indeed not Catholic, Scarlett assured him, Father Michael had said it was fine, he was inquiring about Melanie's family, she had put forth much time in the hospital during the war. Scarlett had set up piano lessons for Beau, after talking with Father Michael's housekeeper, she had a daughter who was looking for new students. Also, Pitty Pat and India had been sent a box full of delicacies and toilet items from the store.

Rhett had chuckled, "I think, it's guilt."

"No, it's setting them up, so they don't bother me!" she had snapped which sent Rhett into a roar of laughter, all over again.

Now, on the train on an unusually warm spring day, Scarlett was content, and she looked forward to time with her husband, even though, his actions were that of a monk, well a drunk monk, he had never attempted to breach the the threshold of her bedroom, yet.

Ella busied herself with her doll's dress, and Rhett's big foot tapped Scarlett's toe, and her eyes popped open, he asked, "Tired, dear?"

"Relaxing, Rhett, for the first time in a long time, I have very little to do."

Rhett chuckled, "It's your own fault, you find too many things to concern yourself."

Wade looked up from his book, watching the conversation, Scarlett didn't answer, but sighed, "Yes, it's my fault, I suppose that I can take care of myself and everybody else."

"Uncle Rhett, will we see pirates in New Orleans?"

"Wade, they are pretty well hidden. If they came out too often, people would try to get their hands on their gold."

Scarlett snorted with a half smile, just as the train started to pull away.

It was dark when the Butler family reached their riverboat to take them into the deep south, it was as though the warm day in Atlanta, turned into quite a stiffling humid evening at the boat. Wade fooled with his collar that was tight and itchy, and Ella's face was red and curls were damp. Scarlett could feel the perspiration seeping down her body under her clothing. Mammy puffed next to her on the dock, "It sure is hot, Miz Scarlett."

"I know, Mammy." Scarlett snapped between her teeth, as Ella started whining for ice cream from a vendor she spied. Rhett took her hand, and returned with five vanilla cones, that were dripping as he handed them off.

Once in their staterooms, Mammy helped Ella into her thinnest cotton slip, and pulled the child's damp sweaty hair on top of her head in a bun. The little girl yawned as she flopped onto of her blanket in her bed. Wade had stripped down to his coolest pajamas, and was stretched out on the divan trying to catch the cool breeze through the porthole. Mammy watched as the children drifted off to sleep before she had closed down the lights.

In the adjoining staterooms, Scarlett had pulled off most of her traveling suit, and sat at her vanity, in her corset and pantaloons, brushing her hair, preparing to pull it up to catch the cool breeze on her neck. Instead the door opened, and Rhett stood in the doorway in a silken blue dressing gown, the smell of his spiced soap and humidity stung Scarlett's nose, as she turned to look at him.

He closed the door and walked in, "Mammy is exhausted and hot, I'm so sorry the humidity came so early this spring."

Scarlett placed her hairbrush down, and stood up, "You have no control over the weather, Rhett, even if you think you are God."

Rhett laughed as he unlaced her corset, "Blasphemous, woman. I don't think I'm God, although, if I was, I would have been kinder, to us."

His voice was flat and dulled, and Scarlett stiffened at the last two words. Her Corset fell away, as she stepped out covered by her chemise, and returning to pin up her hair. Her face was flushed, and Rhett could smell the mix of sweat and perfume on her corset.

"Open my window, Rhett, I can barely breathe in here, I don't know how I'll sleep."

Rhett opened the window, and called over his shoulder, "You could remove all of your clothing, it helps."

Scarlett blushed and said nothing. She was such a prude, after married to this man, who had taken her on their wedding night, after disrobing her naked, she still had reservations about Rhett seeing her naked.

Rhett stood by the door, "Of course, please do it after I leave", and he turned hand on the door.

"Rhett?" it was almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Is that, is that how you sleep, here?"

Rhett pulled up the dressing robe to his thigh, "Actually, that is my state, right now."

Scarlett's flushed face went crimson, and she pursed her lips, unsure what to say, but an "Oh?" gasped out her mouth.

Rhett smiled, "Decorum is lost, when the heat of hell is upon on us, dear."

Scarlett gratefully sighed as a breeze wafted through the room, and brushed up against her neck, as the crimson slowly disappeared from her face, neck and bosom.

"Is that all you need, Scarlett, shall I leave."

Scarlett bit her lip, "You, you don't have to leave, I'm not going to sleep, if you want to stay and talk."

Rhett chuckled, "That sounds like quite an invitation, shall I get us some drinks?"

"Yes, yes, Rhett, that would be delightful, something cool."

As Rhett closed the door, Scarlett scurried behind the oriental screen, and pulled off her pantalons, exposing her legs, she stood in the full length mirror, in her silk chemise, with the rise of her breasts showing pink hues through the ivory fabric, and the lace from the edge of her drawers yellowed against her pasty, plump thigh. She padded back, and sat on the divan across from her window, beaconing another breeze.

When the door opened, Rhett stood carrying a tray with a bottle of water, two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He smiled when he saw Scarlett's iridescent against the dark green divan, and placed the tray down on the table before her, and took his place next to her on the divan.

He smirked, "I'm glad to see you attempted to get comfortable."

"It's better with the window opened."

"We need a good spring rain, then the weather will get cool again. Believe it or not, its much hotter in the summer."

Scarlett took the glass of water, and gulped it, her mouth was dry. Rhett slowly sipped his brandy, and smirked, "Slow down, or you'll burp."

Scarlett poured another, "I don't care." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess, you should be able to burp in front of me."

AFter her second glass, Scarlett used the condensation on the glass and rubbed it against her forehead, and sat back against the divan, relaxed and cooled.

"So, Rhett, we should be in New Orleans, tomorrow night?"

"Probably the following night, we have stops to make, and cargo to pick up."

"Oh, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, the children would love to see the River, and the old houses along the way, and tomorrow night, you and I have dinner with the Captain."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure you brought a beautiful dress,"

"Yes, I just hope its not too hot."

"No, I think we will get rain during the night, and then it should cool off."

Scarlett reached for the brandy, and poured, taking a swallow leaving a trace of the amber liquid in the glass. Rhett poured them both another, smirking at her, watching her green eyes flare as the brandy invaded her throat and chest.

She laid her head against the back of the divan and stretched her bare legs and feet out, and her arms above her head, "I think, I'm finally comfortable."

Rhett watched the rise and fall of her breast under the chemise, and he was roused, and had a sudden need to touch her, feel her body against his, and he crossed his legs and rearranged his robe. Scarlett looked over, and said drowsily, "How are you feeling, Rhett?"

"Fine, the breeze is picking up," his face was bland and still, with no trace of sarcasm or smile, he was serious.

The sweat gathered on his forehead next to his hairline, and he felt the perspiration building under his robe, he wanted to bolt out the room, but he didn't want to disturb the revery and he wanted to be near Scarlett, so he swallowed the brandy straight, and grimaced as it caught in his chest.

Scarlett finished her brandy as well, and smiled at him as he sat quietly next to her, she giggled, "Cat got your tongue, Rhett?" his name rolled off her lips, lips he wanted to feel on his, and her green eyes turned up, just like a damn cat's enticing him, beaconing him to her, damn he hated that she had this power over him, and as she reached to pour her a third brandy, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, kissing her as he towered over her, laying her underneath him flat on the divan. She gasped in surprise, but did not fight him, instead her arms encircled his shoulders pulling the robe down his body as he loosened the belt. His tanned, naked body covered hers, as he searched under her chemise for her breasts he had noticed, and felt the warmed skin next to his sweaty palms, as she arched her back pressing her breasts into his hands, he kissed her damp sweaty neck, and she let out a moan, the firmness next to her belly, portended a union, one that she had wanted for months now, suddening fear gripped her, and gooseflesh covered her arms and legs, as the silken clothing exposed her naked body next to his, Rhett scooped her next to his, and grunted, "I can't."

Scarlett's body stiffened and she looked at his sweaty face, his eyes bright with feverish fascination, "What? Why?"

"Here, on this divan, it's too small."

He lifted her as she gasped with a screech, laughing, and thanking god, he hadn't come to his senses, yet, as he plopped her on the bed, and she welcomed him into her open arms, cradling his hips by her knees. His face was that of a man, meeting his demon, and reveling in it, and he hovered over her, kissing her lips to bruises, and Scarlett's fingers pulled through his hair, without the breeze from the window, the humidity crept hot fingers between their bodies making their skin slippery and hot as Rhett cheek cradled on her shoulder, mixing his sweat with hers, and suddenly he was gone, resting his head on her chest, as she gasped for air through the smothering humidity, and a low rumble of thunder bellowed over head, Rhett sighed.

"Rhett?" Scarlett asked running her hand through his wet hair.

"Scarlett, I can't go any further."

He felt her breath catch in her chest, and her hands fell away, trying to pull herself away from him, "ANd why the hell not?"

This was not the prudish Scarlett, this woman had awaken primal urges and now the tigress was not satisfied, and her careful facade of a lady was broken, "Are you ill?"

"No," Rhett gathered himself and stood up, "This could lead to many consequences-"

"But, you said you loved me!"

"I do, goddamn me, but I do."

"And I love you, so why can't-"

"We can't bring another child into this."

"So? We are just going to deprive ourselves?" her voice was louder, now.

"We did before to prevent children."

"You bastard!" she threw a pillow at him, kneeling on the bed, despite her nakedness.

Rhett wrapped his robe around me, "I love you, darling, good night."

Rhett snuffed out the gaslights, leaving Scarlett naked and wanton in the bed, as the door closed, hot tears ran down her face, and she rested her head on the cool pillow, as the patter of a summer rain, lulled her to sleep through her tears.


	15. Chapter 15

The chill of early spring in New Orleans wafted through the sunny morning, as Scarlett and the children exited the Cathedral, and walked out on the promenade of Jackson Square.

"Ella, come on let's race!"

Wade's long legs took the lead as Ella's wiry red curls bounced on her shoulders chasing her brother around the Andrew Jackson statue in the square. Scarlett made her way to the shade of the trees and stood watching the children's faces redden as the warm sun stroked their faces as they circled the statue and headed toward the grove of trees. The Butlers had been in New Orleans for three days, and the excitement of the city had worn off, but the calm laissez faire attitude had settled in their hearts. Scarlett had leisurely breakfasts with her family, not worrying about running off to the store or the mills, and the days were sunny and exceedingly warm, but there was a new adventure around every corner. Scarlett had decided on SUnday, she would like to attend Mass at the old French St. Louis Cathedral, as even though Rhett laughed and faked a stroke, she didn't let him bother her. She had sat through the latin mass, and kept a hand on Ella's knee to prevent her feet from kicking the pew, and rolled her eyes at Wade's annoying yawns, but Scarlett sat with her mother's rosary in her other hand, asking God to give her and Rhett another chance.

Mammy hobbled out the Cathedral behind her and puffed, "It's about time, you get yo'self to church. Maybe now you start going in Atlanta."

"Mammy, this isn't Atlanta."

"It's still a church."

"I don't like going to church in Atlanta, old those old biddies are just watching me, waiting for me to go up in flames."

"Miz-"

"Mammy, stop, we are having a lovely time, and I don't want to think of Atlanta."

Wade and Ella ran up, and Ella took her mother's hand, "Mother, can we get some candy?"

She pointed to the white mule pulled cart that sold Taffy, Scarlett opened her reticule, "Here, get a five sticks, and we will bring one back for Uncle Rhett."

They ran off, and stood pointing and choosing their taffy flavors.

Mammy huffed when Scarlett handed her a long chocolate stick, "Here, eat this and be sweet."

The four of them strolled back to the French hotel. Rhett had insisted on staying in the French speaking part of New Orleans, forcing Scarlett and Wade to practice their French, and Rhett gave Ella the lessons, one would give a two year old learning a language. As they entered the lobby, there was a rush of "Bonjours" and they made their ascent to the suite.

As Scarlett entered, she noticed, Rhett was reading the newspaper on the divan. The children plopped next to him, to give him the last stick, which he broke off a small piece, and handed it back to Wade, "Here, share the rest with sa soeur, that's sister, in French."

Ella smiled, "Oui, moi, sa soeur."

Rhett beamed, "Magnifique, Ella!"

Scarlett moved Ella over as she ran behind Wade, and sat next to Rhett on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired, dear?"

'Rhett was so much more relaxed in New Orleans' thought Scarlett, as she nodded.

"Perhaps the mass took alot out of you?"

Scarlett jerked her head up, "Rhett, don't be mean. It was lovely."

"Did Ella behave?"

"Ella is Ella, fidgety as ever, but Wade was bored."

Rhett laughed, "That boy gets more and more like you, everyday."

Scarlett ignored his jibe, "Rhett? How about we have dinner alone tonight?"

"Alone?" Rhett's face drawn together in a serious grimace, "Why?"

Scarlett felt the flush, "We have been in the city for three days, and have never had a minute alone."

Rhett smiled, "Well, the last time-"

"Bother about the boat, don't be so mean."

"Okay, dearest, we can have an adult dinner, just keep your clothes on."

Scarlett planted a kiss on his cheek, before she slapped his leg, and scowled at his nasty talk.

The children had eaten early, and was settled in their beds, when Scarlett emerged from her bedroom, in a dress she saved for a night like this. It was her newest one she had ordered not long after she had miscarried, now that she wouldn't be pregnant, she wanted the icy blue silk ruffles on the skirt, and the silvery organza that cascaded down the bustle. The bodice was blue covered in a similar silver lace and the bosoms were beaded with gray pearls. She had wanted to wear the aquamarine earbobs that Bonnie had picked out in London with this very dress, perhaps in the springtime, and now she was wearing it, in New Orleans.

Rhett's eyes danced and his lips twitched as he saw her in the soft gaslight, she sparkled like a siren freshly walking from the ocean. He offered his arm, and her pale blue gloved hand slid in the crook of his arm.

"When I said, keep your clothes on, I didn't know how beautiful they would be."

"Hmm? Well, maybe you will have to take your own advice, then."

Rhett chuckled and plopped his gray top hat on his head.

Arnaud's restaurant was busy with a line of carriages lined up, dropping off finely dressed men and women under the gaslights. The night air was chilled, and the black velvet sky twinkled with stars. This was a new restaurant to Scarlett, they had not tried this one, but Rhett assured her they served all her favorites the crawfish shrimp creole over rice, and the oysters in spinach and sauce. Scarlett's mouth watered as she dreamed of champagne, food and the dessert, and after, well, perhaps there would be singing, like their last night in New Orleans, years ago.

The maitre d' led Scarlett and Rhett to a private small table with two chairs, and a chilled bottle of champagne, situated in an alcove of the restaurant, and pulled out the chair, as Scarlett eased into her chair, she kept her eyes closed, fearing her quickening pulse would be noticed.

Rhett examined the bottle and nodded, and the pale gold champagne filled the fluted glasses, and Scarlett fidgeted with the stem. Rhett smiled, and placed his glass down, asking, "Why so quiet, Mrs. Butler?"

Scarlett met his eye, "Did you request this table?"

"Indeed not, I requested a chilled bottle, and I already ordered our dinner."

"This table is quite, secluded."

"Yes, it is,"Rhett wouldn't meet her eyes, but fooled with his napkin's edge.

Scarlett was quiet and fumed about Rhett, he could be so controlled, yet here they sat in a private alcove, with barely three feet of table separating them, "What do you want?" The question came out of Scarlett's mouth as she was forming it in her head.

Rhett stared at her, "You wanted a dinner alone with me, is this not to your liking?"

Scarlett sighed, "I wish we wanted the same thing."

"I do, I want your heart, and I want to be alone and enjoy the culinary magic of this great city, and enjoy you stuffing yourself until you pop."

"Rhett?" Scarlett's face was purple, "Don't be so vulgar."

"My beautiful glutton, it is my pleasure to see you happy and enjoy yourself."

There was a silence between them, and Rhett studied her, and then he rearranged his silverware, his voice was low, "The earrings, they are lovely."

Scarlett reached and touched them, her arms goose fleshed thinking of the darling child who had gave them to her, when she was barely out of her sick bed, "Thank you, I chose this fabric because of them."

Rhett's mouth creased in a half smile, "Your color is green, but that- color is stunning."

Scarlett smiled, and reached for his hand, and she felt it tremble.

The ghost of Bonnie was hanging over them, and Scarlett didn't want to see Rhett slip into that dark place, not on their trip. He stared, as though willing his eyes not to tear, but they were watery, and Scarlett looked away, allowing him to control himself. Hearing him clear his throat, and draining the flute, Scarlett glanced over to him.

The waiter brought the gumbo and a tray of oysters and hollandais sauce. The food was spicy and warm in her mouth, and Scarlett ate without abandon, whether Rhett was looking or not. Rhett ate two oysters, and Scarlett finished the other four. 'He has the restraint of a monk,' thought Scarlett, who could have easily eaten a dozen oysters.

Just as the main course came out, the smell of garlic and tomatoes filled the small alcove, as the stuffed crawfish heads swam in the thick tomato sauce over the white fluffy rice, and Scarlett worked on taking apart each head to eat the most stuffing.

"This is a French stew called a "bisque"."

Scarlett took a breath, to smile and nod, "It's delicious!"

Rhett smiled, seeing the same excitement in her face, there was all those years ago on their honeymoon. In the last few days, they had been busy taking the children sightseeing, and eating pralines and beignets, and many dinners were taken at the hotel or in small cafes along the way, this food would be wasted on the youngsters palates.

Rhett smiled, "I'm glad we came out tonight."

Scarlett scraped the last spoon of rice, and licked her spoon, "Yes, I missed this food. Ella would have shrieked at the oysters, and Wade would probably just complain."

"Yes, we definitely needed some time alone. How about we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Alone?"

Rhett nodded, "Yes, I think it would be best, unless-"

"No, Rhett." Scarlett felt hope, and she silently thanked God, "Mammy can take the children on her own out. Wade wanted to go see some historical places he read about, and Mammy and Ella can go, it's a short walk from the hotel."

"Very well, perhaps we could have breakfast together, and then we can head out early."

Scarlett nodded as she gnawed on the last slice of French bread.

Scarlett excused herself before dessert came to the powder room. The room was quiet and empty, and she sunk on the velvet divan. The door swung open and a tall woman with a plump face walked passed Scarlett sprawled out on the sofa. The woman's skin was pale and had a hint of rosy blush under the ivory, much like Ellen. Her eyes were coal black and the thick dark hair hung in two braids twisted around her head. Scarlett smiled at her, noticing the pale orchid color of her silk dress, and the heavy garnets dangling from her ears.

The woman babbled in French, and Scarlett smiled back, understanding something about being sick. The woman stared at Scarlett through the mirror, and said in a heavy accented English, "Are you sick? Or did you eat too much?"

Scarlett blushed, "Excuse me, I think I ate too much bread."

The woman laughed, "Our bread is the best, I don't blame you. Although with your figure, I guess once you have children, all that will change."

Scarlett laughed, "I've had three."

The woman unconsciously smoothed her rounded belly, and glared, "I've had two, and I haven't lost my belly in a year."

Scarlett sighed feeling relaxed from too much food and easily confiding with champagne, "Well, if my husband has his way, I won't ever have another baby."

The woman laughed, and Scarlett turned red, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I don't want another child in my life. The first time was torture, and the second one, well, I have been fixing things for six months now, same like you."

Scarlett looked confused and asking, "Fixing things, you mean like you don't have babies, and you haven't died?"

The woman stared at Scarlett, "What is your name?"

"Scarlett Butler, and you?"

"Celestine Moreau, what do you mean died?"

"You know, when you go to the midwife to "Fix things". My husband said I could die."

"Oh, ma chere, never would I do that, it is a sin, and evil. No, no."

"Celestine, do you have separate bedrooms, too?"

"No, my husband is right next to me, but I use the sheaths, and I don't get pregnant."

"Oh?" Scarlett was intrigued, "I lost my daughter last year, and I want another baby, but-"

"He doesn't?"

Scarlett shook her head, "I'm just so sad-" the champagne was taking over and her tears streamed her face.

"Go to Peychaud, he's got a shop, he can get you "sheaths"."

"What do you do with them?" Scarlett asked, wiping her eyes.

As Scarlett took her seat next to Rhett, the rum sauced bread pudding made her mouth water, but the smile she wore on her face was very telling. Rhett stirred his coffee, and smiled back.

"Scarlett, I was worried."

"I'm fine. My stomach is too full."

Rhett chuckled, "Is that possible? Should I send the dessert back?"

"No," Scarlett struck the lump of bread pudding with her spoon, "Rhett?"

Rhett swallowed his bread pudding, "Yes?"

"Can we go shopping in the afternoon, I have an errand to run in the morning."

Rhett looked at her, "Whatever you want, dear. What kind of errand?"

"It's a surprise."

Rhett looked into the hazy, tipsy green eyes, alert with mischief, and fear struck him, but he nodded, "A surprise? How wonderful."

Rhett helped Scarlett into the carriage, her weight was nearly dead with her well fed body leaning against him. Her head lolled on his chest, as she was drowsy in the carriage. Her thoughts were fuzzy and the gaslights in the night swirled, Rhett's voice was a muffle as he said, "Take us for a ride around for a while."

"Rhett? I'm not drunk, we can go back to the hotel."

"Dear, I don't want to give you up yet, let's just take a ride."

The carriage pulled into the cobblestone streets, and the rocking and bumping of the carriage kept Scarlett from drifting off to sleep. Rhett's arms was around her body and he traced her hip with his thumb. The stroking made Scarlett's body tingle, and she reached placing her hand on his chest, "Rhett, why are you so difficult?"

Rhett chuckled, "I'm difficult?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes- very-yes."

"You are drunk, but quite happy."

Scarlett swatted at him, "No- I'm just- finished"

"You are very correct, Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett had finished the last of the champagne, before drinking two cognacs, her own and Rhett's as he savored his cigar. When they stood to leave, Rhett guided her out to prevent her from falling, or walking into a table. He indulged her, nobody knew them here, and Scarlett need some pampering. Although, he noticed a pretty Creole woman look at Scarlett and glanced at him with a cocky smile. Upon asking Scarlett if she knew the woman in the purple dress, Scarlett had giggled, "She's my friend, I saw her in the powder room."

"Finished? You think I'm finished?"

Rhett shook his head, Gerald O'Hara's daughter was so like him, "Yes, you finished all the alcohol at our table, Scarlett."

"Oh, yes. It was so nice Rhett, thank you."

Rhett looked down at her blushed face, and the odd shaped blue stones that dangled in the soft dark curls that caressed her neck. Rhett took a stone in between his fingers, smiling, remembering the pink, fat fingers of Bonnie as she held them in her hands, "Mother needs some blue earring, to remember me."

How prophetic that statement was, and Rhett smiled at seeing the heavy black lashes and intense blue eyes as they stated the fact. Scarlett's spirit course through the child's soul, and was present in those intense eyes. He shook his head, Bonnie's birthday was in a few weeks, and the awe he felt that day, as he held the small bundle of a human that he and Scarlett had created. Scarlett had complained about the uncomfortable aches and pains, and the long labor, but Rhett had pampered her then, and was relieved that mother and child had survived. He had loved that child, the moment he saw her, so much like he had loved Scarlett, and the child had unconditional love for him. Rhett had thought that his love for Scarlett had been lost, and so he focused on Bonnie, but his mother had set him straight.

It was a week after he arrived at his mother's house, she had questioned why he had left his wife. Rhett had stated simply, "She never loved me, and I don't love her."

Elizabeth Butler stood up, and glared at her son. She walked over to the jeweled daguerretype on the mantel piece and held it out to him.

"Look, Rhett, look at this precious angel."

Rhett turned his head, unable to look at the darling face of his baby, so happy and full of life sitting on a pony.

"Look, goddamn you!" Elizabeth Butler had not cursed since her husband expelled Rhett from the bible, and she had called Louis Butler, 'a dirty bastard'.

Rhett looked, and broke down in tears.

"Rhett, don't cry and feel sorry for yourself. Go and love your wife, how could you not have love for a woman who gave you such a beautiful precious gift. Scarlett gave you the most priceless gift, a child to love. Scarlett went through nine months, hours of pain, and brought you a daughter who you adored. She had to have some kind of love for you. Don't tell me what she said before the child was born, I heard it a hundred times, and she didn't do it."

Then, Rhett had remembered Melanie saying, "Scarlett loves you, more than she knows."

Scarlett's soft snoring released an alcoholic tinged breath against his neck, and he bent down kissing her lightly on her lips, "Thank you, Scarlett."

Scarlett's eyes fluttered, "What did you say, Rhett?" her voice was breathless, and sleepy.

"Thank you, Thank you for everything."

Scarlett smiled and nuzzled next to his chest, and was snoring again.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun danced through the slits of the heavy velvet curtains of her suite. Scarlett rolled over and pulled the blanket higher, finding her shoulder freezing. Through the slits of her sleepy eyes, she squinted looking around the room, her tray sat next to her bed with fresh toast and jelly, and strong steaming coffee. Burying herself under the heavy blanket, she felt the flimsy material of her chemise and her drawers, then last night came back to her.

'But, how did I get in my bed?' she gasped sitting up.

The dimly lit room swirled as her head started to throb, then she remembered Arnaud's and the double cognacs, her stomach felt full and tight. Scarlett slowly laid back down, and sighed trying to settle her stomach. Rhett was nowhere to be found, and the suite was otherwise quiet, not a sound from the children or Mammy. Scarlett glanced at the clock, it was nearly eleven, an hour past Scarlett's usual time to rise.

The door quietly opened and a dark shadow stood in the doorway holding his hand on the door, " Scarlett, are you awake, yet?"

"Yes, I have a bit of a headache."

The low chuckle came closer, "I imagine you do, can I get you anything?"

Scarlett looked at the breakfast tray, "Maybe some water, for now."

Rhett nodded and was gone, Scarlett's face went hot, 'Why was he here? Where was Mammy? SHe felt like she was going to be sick.'

Scarlett shakingly stood and grasped the night stand before sprinting across the room to the toilet, and closed the door. The bathroom swirled, and her stomach lurched, and sweat broke out across her forehead, and she knelt down, and vomited as quietly as she could, then it came out in wrenches. Hot tears ran down her face, as the burning contents of her stomach burned her nose and throat.

The door shook, and Rhett called, "Scarlett, are you okay?"

WHen it was over, her voice was weak and hoarse, "Go away, I'm fine."

As she pulled the handle, and wiped her face with her clammy hand, she opened the door, unaware of the stench, Rhett stood there, holding the water with his face pinched together.

Scarlett's face was red and splotched, and she casted her eyes down, "Where's Mammy?"

"I sent her out with the children, so you could sleep. I didn't know you were going to be sick." his voice sounded far away and small. Scarlett took the glass of water and sipped it, it burned her raw throat going down. She found herself sitting in the first chair she found, and it was hard on her back. Rhett lifted her chin, "Do you need a doctor?"

Scarlett shook her head, "I feel better, now."

"I'll see if I can get some ice for your head," Rhett said over his shoulder as he left.

Scarlett laid back in the chair and closed her eyes, flashes of last night came back, the food made her stomach lurch, and the drinking, she shook her head.

Rhett returned with a towel and a bowl of ice, he led her to the bed, and handed her the parcel of ice and she put it over her forehead and eyes, and she laid there silent. Rhett tried to pull up the blankets and her foot nearly hit his face, "No, I'm hot!" she spat out irritated," Rhett, you are like an old mother hen, leave me alone."

Rhett smiled, he had seen hangovers before, but never dreamed he would see Scarlett, and his voice got mocking, as he said, "My pet, You have learned a valuable lesson, don't mix liquor and wine, stick with one poison."

Scarlett didn't answer him, but he saw her mouth frown under the ice bag on her face. Rhett sat in the chair, and asked, "Do you need to run your errands this morning? Is there anything I can do?"

Scarlett slowly removed the ice bag, and her eyes shot around, her errand?

Then, the slow realization came to her, "Oh, no Rhett, it is nothing. I can do it tomorrow."

"You said it was a surprise? Do I assume it was for me or the children?"

Scarlett replaced the ice over her face as it crimsoned, "I-I can do it later."

"Very well, Oh, I saw your friend Celestine is it?"

Scarlett's head traced his words, "My friend?"

"The one you met in the bathroom, Celestine Morceau, her family are the famous Peychauds."

"Yes, she mentioned -"

"They own a pharmacy, not far from the hotel."

"Oh?" Scarlett tried to sound surprised.

"Yes, I've been there before, can I get you anything for your stomach, maybe some bitters?"

"No, I don't want anything. The water is fine, and I'm starting to feel better."

"Is the surprise coming from the pharmacy, Scarlett?"

"Rhett, I need to rest, please, leave me be-"

"I suppose I should, but answer my question, first."

"I don't want to argue, I'm si-i-ick."

"Answer!" Rhett's voice commanded her.

"Yes, dammit!" her head echoed pain as she swore.

"Scarlett, I don't want you doing anything foolish to impress me."

"Foolish, like what?"

"Herbs, teas to drink-"

"It wasn't for me, it was for you."

Rhett met her eyes, seeing her sit up in dim lighted room, her eyes glowed green in the afternoon sun coming through the windows, "YOu mean sheaths?"

His voice seemed louder and direct, and his mouth caught in a half smile, her ears burned at the casual way he used the word, as though he knew about them for years, and her ears just learned about them last night.

Her mouth made an "O", and then she whispered, "Yes."

"Scarlett? Gentlemen use those with whores, but not their wives."

Her face turned redder, and she felt sick again, "But- Celestine-"

"Celestine is trying to get business for her brother, and don't forget New Orleans is a bit more forward than other cities."

Scarlett thought about this, and snapped, laying back down, "Well, I'm not like the people in Atlanta, I'm beginning to understand that is my problem, and I don't mind them, if they help."

"Help?" laughed Rhett, "You mean, give you what you want?"

"Help," stated Scarlett, "Help you and me, be together, without any problems that you see."

"You mean children, start talking directly, Scarlett of New Orleans."

"Well, you don't want children, it's not me."

Rhett sat and stared at her body laid out on the bed, and her voice was shallow talking through the ice bag on her head, his beautiful wife, sick from a gluttonous and drunken night, she wanted everything, and anything, which was not good for her.

"I just don't want to be hurt, or hurt anyone else. It's barely been a year, since you-"

"I know, and I say that I am fine." Scarlett sniffled, "I miss her, so much."

Rhett's sigh filled the room, "I do, too, but-"

"But, are you saying, you can't use the 'things'."

""Sheaths!" Rhett said loudly, watching her unconsciously pressing her thighs together, it made him want to laugh at her hypocrisy of primness, "Scarlett, talking about these matters, does nothing to make them exciting, only quite methodical.

Her low snore was her answer to his statement, and he quietly left the room, Scarlett needed to sleep off her drunken night.

It was late afternoon, that Mammy hobbled in with the two red faced exhausted children. Wade's curls were wet with sweat, and Ella's freckles were flushed from the thick humid afternoon heat.

Rhett put his finger to his lips, and welcomed sweaty Ella with a hug, "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," Huffed Mammy.

Rhett chuckled softly, "You look like you need a nap Mammy, let me take over with the children."

"Where is Miz Scarlett?"

"SLeeping, I'd say she ate too much last night-"

"I knows it, she never knows when to stop, I'll go see-"

"No need, I just got her to eat some toast and some tea, she is quite tired."

Mammy's eyes rolled, "Well, these children saw every famous statue in the city, and then we got some beignets, and now-"

"Mammy, go take a rest. I'll entertain them for a hour or so."

Mammy started again, and Rhett commanded, "Go rest, its an order."

Mammy lowered her head and nodded, and trotted off to her room, as Rhett watched her smiling.

Wade was washing in his basin, as Rhett checked on him, "Wade, did you see the museum?"

As he wiped off his face and neck he nodded, "Yes, sir, Napoleon was spectacular."

Rhett smiled, "I'm sure you enjoyed it."

"Yes, I did, my great grandfather fought with Napoleon."

"I believe he did."

"It is so hard to believe how famous he must have been to be next to Napoleon!"

Wade's face lit up, and the realization of greatness and power glowed in his usual somber brown eyes. He kicked off his shoes, and took his tablet scribbling notes from his journey.

Ella was sprawled out on the carpet, with her arms tucked under her head, she had drifted of to sleep with her tea set beside her. Rhett left her, the trio were tuckered out, and he went to check on Scarlett. SHe was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Scarlett?"

"I'm feeling better, since I ate something. I may go out for a stroll."

"Mammy just came home with the children, and she is exhautsed."

"Oh,well-"

"I could come with you."

Scarlett looked him in the eye, this waltz was taking too long to end, "Rhett, I'm going to the pharmacy, so we can be together tonight."

Rhett stood at the door, and froze, "Is that so, says who?"

"Me, it's about time, and now, now you have no excuses."

Rhett smirked, "What about the moral?"

"Morals? Since when did you have morals? Hush up, and help me get dressed."

Rhett strolled behind Scarlett as she hurried through the streets, the pharmacy was closing in less than an hour. He followed the green taffetta of the bustle as it bounced in front of him, and a pursed lipped face of his lovely wife as she turned her back ever so often to make sure he hadn't slipped away. They didn't say a word, and Rhett chuckled to himself at the scene they made leaving the hotel room, the children napping, and Mammy pleading with her overgrown charge to stay in bed after her sickness only a few hours before. Mammy's mouth dropped when Scarlett frustrated with Mammy, said, "It was no worst the sickness Pa used to have on New Year's day, for God's sake, I'm fine!"

Mammy rolled eyes at Rhett, and huffed, "Don't you let my lamb drink like that anymore."

"Let her? You know this woman's will is a ram, not a tender sheep."

Before he could riddle Scarlett more, she was hustling down the hotel stairs, calling behind her, "Hurry up, Rhett."

As Scarlett entered the pharmacy, the bell rang over her head, and a dark skinned man came from behind the counter, noticing the urgency of the pretty woman. Rhett sashayed in behind her, with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face. The man gave him a second look, and nodded, "How can I help you, today?"

Scarlett bit her lip, and shot eyes at Rhett, "Yes, my wife, would like to inquire about some items."

Scarlett's face went crimson,"Y-Yes, I- I."

The man took her hand, dark one in the pale fingers, "I believe you may need the assistance of my wife, I'll get her, but we close in twenty minutes."

Scarlett sank back as the air emptied her lungs, and she turned and kicked Rhett's foot, "You bastard," she hissed.

Rhett busied himself with the line of bitters, "This is exactly what you needed this morning, darling." He picked up a bottle of dark liquid, "You can use it with the children when they are sick, or ate too much."

Rhett's remedy explanation was interrupted by a light skinned lady with a broad face and nose, and thick black hair rolled in braids on the side of her head, "Madame, I believe you need my assistance?"

"Scarlett smiled, "Yes, I need a few items."

The woman talked in hushed voices at the counter. The woman stacked the counter with powder, lotions and even smelling salts. Rhett went over to the counter, and smiled at Scarlett, placing his hand around her waist, "Darling, don't forget the sheaths!" His voice was clear and loud, and bag of peppermints came to a crash on the counter.

"I was getting to that, Rhett."

The woman glared at Rhett, he was smiling sardonically at her, "They are still legal, here?"

SHe nodded, and went about replacing the peppermints that had rolled down the counter.

The woman looked at Scarlett, "Do you need those?"

Scarlett nodded, her face was purple, and tears started to sting her eyes.

Rhett placed a stack of money on the counter, and smiled, "That should cover all these other things we don't need."

The woman was silently cursing Rhett's ill bred manners under her breath, in French, and packaged the items, placing the small bag with the sheaths on top, and slid the parcel across the counter to Rhett.

Scarlett had not said a word, since he blurted out that awful word, and seethed at the corner, waiting for a carriage as Rhett flagged it down.

In the carriage, Rhett asked to break the eerily deafening silence, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," her voice was bland, and she stared out the window, the spring night was getting cooler, and the buildings glowed with the fiery orange sunset.

"Are we getting room service tonight? I believe the children are very-"

"I don't care what we eat."

Rhett felt pinned to the cushion with her stare, and her face was now pink splotched, but she kept her rant in check.

"Very well." Rhett nodded as the carriage stopped in front of the hotel.

As they climbed the stairs, Rhett was growing tired of this unusually ,quiet Scarlett, and he said, at the door, "Dammit, scream at me if you want to."

Scarlett turned the knob of the door and entered, placing her gloves on the side table. She looked at him as if she was going to conduct business, and said, "Order your food, and then come to my room after you put the children to bed."

Scarlett grabbed the packages from Rhett before Mammy could, and headed to her bedroom

Scarlett stopped at her door and called, "Mammy, I need a bath."

Mammy stared at Rhett, who shrugged. He turned his attention to the parlor where the children were scanning the menu arguing over the shrimp and the crawfish stew.


	17. Chapter 17

WBG Chapter: 17

T **his is quite a treat, not a trick. Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming, unless you wish me to stay at 69! Which is appropriate for this chapter!**

 **Thanks so much to my loyal readers and reviewers, luv ya!**

Rhett slowly opened the door to Scarlett's bedroom, the smell of floral soap and lemon filled the room with humidity from the leftover steam from her bath. He noticed the gaslights were turned low and candles were lit on the candelabras brought in from the dining room and placed on the night stands that encompassed her bed. Rhett chuckled inside, Mammy had something to do with this, too.

Rhett had tried to prolong dinner by taking the children downstairs in the hotel's dining room which meant they had to get suitably dressed and toiletries accomplished before Mammy let them leave. She kept reminding Rhett, "Miz Scarlett is in her bath."

"But, Mammy, the children are so hungry."

Rhett had ordered soup, salad and dinner as well as dessert, Ella was falling asleep as he finally carried her upstairs depositing her on her bed, and offering to read to Wade. Mammy had stopped him, "Now you knows that boy is too old for that, get yo' self to your wife, she been waitin' for you."

Rhett had splashed cold water on his face, tidied up his hair, and slipped into his newest silk robe, and he stood in the candlelit boudoir of his increasingly frustrating wife, Rhett felt like a stud coming in for services. He shuddered seeing the same road they went down before yawn and beckoned him. He was a man, of course he wanted to enjoy his wife, especially the wife he had, but not like this. It was seconds that felt like hours, when the svelte shadow came into view from behind the oriental shudders. Her hair flowed softly into long curls and her skin was slightly paler than the creamy, pink silk wrapper. Her lips were red and full and her eyes were large with tension and nerves, she said one word, "Rhett ."

The effect was an ethereal, but he knew she was stalking him deviously. Rhett closed the door softly and smiled, "Good evening, my pet."

She took a breath irritated by that name, and a nervous smile crept across her face, it was as though she had never seen her before, she almost looked innocent.

Rhett felt a pang of guilt, this was not right, and she was so impulsive, and beautiful, he had to put a stop to this.

He reached out his hand, palm up. Scarlett regally walked to him putting her hand in his. Rhett led her to the divan where champagne chilled in a bucket and an array of cakes were stacked.

Rhett held her to his side and put his arm around her resting his chin on her head and letting her cuddle next to his side, she was impatient, "These cakes are…... for after…... if you are hungry," Scarlett explained quietly.

"I'm not hungry, now. I was just remembering something, when I saw you.."

He felt her stiffen, "What?"

Rhett chuckled, "Our wedding night, do you?"

"Rhett, really why do you want to talk so much?"

"Shh, listen, it is one of my fondest memories."

Scarlett sat up slowly on her knees level with his eyes,"It is?"

For a moment her expression was so childlike, it reminded him of Bonnie. And the pang stabbed his heart.

Rhett nodded,"You want to know why?"

Scarlett's face reddened, and she smiled, "Maybe," and with a pout, "if it's not vulgar."

Rhett brushed a hair from her face, "It's quite romantic."

"Tell me, later,." Scarlett brushed him off, reaching for his shoulders, and pressing her breasts next to him.

Rhett relented and kissed her full lips, as her smell encompassed him, and her breath mixed with his, she wasn't backing down. As his hands traveled up her thigh under her wrapper, he felt nothing of the usual ruffles and fabric of her night gown, as he kissed her neck, he peeked down her wrapper, and noticed her naked breasts budding from the delicate lace of her wrapper, and he let out a groan, Scarlett's voice caught and sighed, as his hot hands reached higher up her thigh and firmly grabbed her hip, pulling her across his lap.

Scarlett felt the bulge rising next to her from his robe, and whispered his name furiously, "Rhett, Rhett?"

He gave a hum as his lips grazed her cleavage, "Yes?"

"We need to get to the bed."

Rhett looked up, annoyed "Why?"

Scarlett reddened, "The sheaths, they are on the nightstand."

Rhett rolled his eyes, "Oh, I forgot." as he scooped her up and laid her on the bed, kneeling over her as he reached for the package. Scarlett laid there, feeling as though she was about to be examined, it felt quite medical, and he looked down at her, holding the package. Scarlett waited, but Rhett didn't say anything.

Scarlett asked, "Do you need something?"

Rhett hovered over her on his knees, and nodded, "Yes, take off your clothes, and I can start."

Scarlett reached for him, and pulled towards him, and he released her arms, "Come on, take it off."

Scarlett reddened, and pouted, "You finished kissing me?"

Rhett laughed, "Well, yes I guess so, if you just want to physically do it, we have to get started."

"But- Rhett- you are being so- cold."

"Cold? I'm going to comply with your wishes."

"But," Scarlett's stomach lurched, "I don't want it like…. This."

"Rhett rolled off of her, as she sprang up, and sat down across from him in the center of the bed. Rhett held the package and stared at her, she was increasingly becoming irritated, "Rhett?"

Rhett looked down, and then up at her, "Don't you see, anything, Scarlett?"

His voice was rough and sad, and his mouth was down turned.

"Rhett, you are ruining our night!" Scarlett's temper had boiled over, and she stormed behind the shutters, and sobbed softly.

Rhett shook his head, sighing, "Get back out here, let me explain something-"

Scarlett's damp cheeked face flashed in the soft light, and the venom spilt out, "To hell with your explanations, Rhett! Call, Mammy."

And then she was safely behind the shutters, sobbing again.

Rhett clenched his jaw, this woman was the most childish, bitch he had ever known, sometimes.

He stormed behind the shutters, and pulled her out, sitting her on the chair, and he knelt next to her, holding her hands in her lap, "Listen, you want it physical, that's how it's done. Those sheaths are for people who just want to enjoy the act, not the love."

"But, I love you." her weeping eyes, were wide and her dark eyebrows knitted together over the intense green in the candlelight.

"And I love you, and I love you, too, much to use you for pleasure." Rhett's eyes were dark and intense on hers.

"That's what I felt on our first wedding night, I had you physically, and in my heart, I enjoyed you because I loved you. But, you didn't love me, so it was one sided, and it ended, terribly. Tonight, I must say, I would have just enjoyed your body with those sheaths. Let's not make the same mistake twice."

Scarlett's mind bounced from word to word, not really listening to anything of his excuses, and she pouted, "But I want you, tonight. I want to love you, but you don't want a child, so I thought I could fix it, so we could-"

"It's not the child that I don't want, it's the greedy need that I don't want to indulge in, and have us at each other's throats."

Scarlett's eyes became cold, and hard, and she ripped her hands from his, "I know what you think, you think I will change my mind and not love you, after. But, you are wrong. Go then, leave and go hide in your room."

Rhett's hands felt as though Scarlett broke them by flinging them back at him, and his eyes hardened on her, maybe she was right, he feared she would fall out of love with him. He slowly stood, and walked over to get a drink, and Scarlett huffed, "Hmmph, You are such a hypocrite,"

Rhett ignored her childish rant, she was mad because she put so much effort into this, and she lost. He let the champagne tickle his tongue and slide down his throat, and then the sound came across the room, like a sword burying in his gut.

"A hypocrite!" Her face was speckled pink, and her eyes hard, "Ashley and you don't have enough gumption to really say what you want, but act like gentleman."

The thought of her putting Ashley and him in the same thought, fired a cannon ball in Rhett's ego, he crushed the glass in his hand, hardly feeling the pain, and let it fall on the table. Scarlett sat at her vanity seething, and running her fingers thorugh her hair, before she realized Rhett had grabbed her from behind and tossed her on the bed, and his body covered her, as his bloody hand smeared prints across her gown, as he exposed her breast, taking the nipple in his mouth making her cry out as his teeth edged it furiously and her body chilled being exposed naked under his. Her face brushed against his slick black hair, and her fingers dug into his shoulders, as he towered over her, and her legs cradled him between her knees, the hardness budged against her, making her sigh and welcome him inside in a furious thrust, causing her to gasp, and then he stopped.

Rough hands grabbed her and turned her on her stomach, and she fought against him, calling his name,"Rhett, no, stop! Stop!" Her voice was urgent and high, and he cast his eyes on her soft, white milky skin, "Rhett?"

He fell next to her, and his mustache tickled her ear, "I can't even look at you!"

Her face fell on the pillow and cried, and suddenly he was gone, and the bathroom door slammed, shaking the wall.

Scarlett scrambled up not attempting to hide her nakedness, her blood streaked robe lay in a pool on the floor, and his darker robe next to the broken glass. Scarlett shook the knob, "Rhett, open up!"

There was quest noises from behind the door, was he crying. Scarlett's skin was hot and prickly, and she wanted his strong body next to hers again, "You didn't need to stop, I was- confused."

There was not a sound from the toilet, the soft sounds of her leftover bathwater slopping, and the soft sounds, of muffled mummer, 'Was Rhett crying? Or Taking a bath?'

Scarlett hurried and crept under the covers, and waited.

It seemed like she sat hours waiting for the door to open, but it was a few minutes, and Rhett came out, naked with his head held low, and he walked to the edge of the bed slid in next to Scarlett, his body was wet, and chilled next to hers. SHe edged closer and he put his hand up, "No, I'm not doing this."

Scarlett sat, silently, and looked at his hand wrapped with a towel, she reached to touch it, "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault! I let Ashley come between us, I made it worse, and it was three in the bed, again."

Scarlett was shocked, and then she said, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, you damn well shouldn't have!" Rhett laid down, and turned over, his back to her.

Scarlett studied him, and tears pricked her eyes, "I'm sor-"

"Scarlett, I still don't want to look at you, and don't say you're sorry, because I know you aren't. You said what you were sure would hurt me, and you did. I'm just glad that I got control of myself, before-"

Scarlett quietly slinked down under the covers, and laid there awake, listening to Rhett's breathing, he was awake, too and she felt terrible. Her thought ran wild and by the next hour she was crying.

Rhett sat up, and her tearful eyes, and face was squinted up into a bitter crying jag.

"Scarlett, stop it."

"You- You're leaving me, again. I know you are going to send me to Atlanta tomorrow."

"Hush! I thought about strangling you, but I'm not sending you home."

Scarlett wiped her eyes, they were honest tears, not dramatics, and she slowly regained her composure, "Promise?"

Rhett rolled his eyes, "Yes, come here."

He pulled her to him, her body was warm, and soft next to his, he wanted her. SHe rested her cheek against his naked chest, "Rhett, I really couldn't do it again, losing you. I think I should, should die."

Rhett was fighting the urgency to turn her face up and kiss her to reassure her, she went on, "I love you, and it's not just a girlhood crush, it's genuine, and I am sorry for saying those nasty things to you, I can't sleep worrying about how I upset you, and you hurt your hand. I know I wanted to hurt you, but when I did, it didn't feel so good."

Rhett wanted to laugh, hearing Scarlett reasoning out her newly found humanity, and he had to kiss her.

"Scarlett?"

She looked up, her eyes were dull and sorrowful like a dog that soiled in your shoes, "What?"

"Kiss me, you fool!"

She turned her face up to his, and uttered an annoyed response and the word was lost, as Rhett's lips met hers, and he pulled her down with him under the safety of the covers, and he pulled her body next to his, and her arms encircled his strong shoulders, joining their skin together. The kisses were soft and tender and drew Scarlett into a dimension that was soft, warm and secure, the touches were reassuring, and she didn't need to cry out, but hum in agreement like a cat purring throw a belly rub. The frenzy of the touches and caresses naturally brought her to the edge of desire, but only the desire to be close to Rhett, and he sensed the intimacy as her body was not possessed by him, but almost revered by his hands, and he felt her soft skin in his rough hands, as he pulled her hips to him, and cradled her in his hands, entering her with a soft gratified moan, and her eyes opened looking into his, and her breathing was deeper, and matched his, and he slowly thrusted into her, deeper with each one. The desire to crawl under her skin and into her soul grew stronger with each thrust, and he removed her hands, flattening them to the bed, and entwining their fingers, as her body arched to meet his, and he moved quicker and sharper, and Scarlett's teeth dug into her lip, arching her neck back, mummering his name as her body convulsed underneath his and Rhett shuddered falling deeper into her, resting his sweaty face on her breasts, repeating her name in joy and ecstasy as his body relaxed.

The darkness of the room encompassed Scarlett, but she dared not move and break the moment, her body felt like it was glowing and the weight of Rhett felt safe and warm, and she clung to those moments. It was Rhett he rolled off of her, and laid propped on his elbow next to her stroking her belly that slowly shuddered as her breathing relaxed to normal, thrilled by moments of intimacy and ecstasy. His touch was comforting and thrilling, making her thighs miss his presence between them.

Scarlett's hand reached over and pet his cheek, "Mr. Butler," she piped out in a whisper, "You have out done yourself."

Rhett chuckled, "I dare say, Mrs. Butler, that was quite a performance."

Scarlett smiled, "Do you regret it?"

Rhett shook his head negative, closing his eyes, as her hand stroked his cheek, he asked, "You?"

Scarlett shook her head, as the loose curls feel around her neck, "Never."

Rhett looked at Scarlett, as though it was the first time, but instead of a headstrong girl, he saw a woman, who loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm on a roll tonight, I was inspired to write the next chapter, maybe I'll get to Ashley, but why delve into the past, Rhett and Scarlett have final gotten it right! ANyway, ENJOY ENJOY!**

WBG Chapter 18

Wade and Ella ate breakfast alone at the table, and the sound of grown up voices were heard in the hallway near his mother's bedroom. Mammy brought a tray, set for two people, and hurried back to the dining room with the children. Wade looked with round eyes at Mammy, "Where's Uncle Rhett? He wasn't in his room this morning. Did he leave?"

Mammy looked at the boy, "He's having breakfast with your Mother."

"Is she sick? She was sick yesterday." said Wade, as he rolled his eyes.

Ella looked up, at Wade's declaration which was quite flippant, "Wade? Don't talk like that to Mammy."

Wade lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry, Mammy. Mother is just always sick when she doesn't want to worry with us."

Mammy's eyes narrowed, this boy was surely Miz Scarlett's boy, and it was about time he started speaking his mind. Ella's eyes grew large as she listened to Wade, and realized something that they both knew, he had the gumption to verbalize.

"Master Wade, your Mother is doing better now, she ate too much at dinner the other night. Mr. Rhett is making plans for today."

Mammy figured not to make a big deal over what Wade thought of Scarlett, because she knew it to be true. ALso, Mammy knew that the couple needed time to be alone, because after the loud voices and arguing last night, there were hours of quiet, that allowed Mr. Rhett to wake this morning looking exhausted and happy, greeting her at the door to get the tray. Mammy didn't need to ask, to know an happy tired man is a husband who has been with his wife all night.

In Mrs. Butler's room, Rhett stole a slice of bacon, as he watched Scarlett devour her last spoon of eggs. Scarlett was starving, and Rhett had finished most the cakes last night, after Scarlett had drifted into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

Scarlett looked at Rhett, still naked under his robe, "You better get dressed."

"Maybe, I don't need to wear clothes, today."

"Rhett," Scarlett giggled, "How can we stay in bed all day, with the children awake?"

"I think Mammy will help us out."

Scarlett reddened to her hairline, sipping her coffee, "Mammy? Of course, she is beside herself excited, I heard her cooing ' _Mr. Rhett, this and that'_ this morning."

Rhett nearly spit out his coffee, "Scarlett, why?"

Scarlett stirred her coffee, "Well, she wants me happy, and you make me happy. She also wants us to have more children."

Rhett eyed Scarlett, as much as he enjoyed last night, the consequence was something he wasn't sure he could handle, but would if he had to, "Well, that may take time. We were in the new house almost six months before-"

Scarlett's eyes softened, he couldn't say her name,"Rhett, I know, but I was still nursing Ella then, but the last time-"

Rhett looked at her with remorse, he remembers the second time, it did only take once, and Scarlett couldn't say it either. He had lost his little girl, and she had lost her baby, maybe they did need a third child to call it "ours", not "his" and "hers".

Rhett smiled, "Let's deal with the immediate future, if we can't stay in bed all day, what are we going to do?"

Scarlett finished her coffee and cocked her head, "You know New Orleans better than me."

Rhett smiled, "Yes, I do, but not all my activities are proper for children."

Scarlett laughed, and sunk back under the covers, pulling them around her bare breasts, "Well? Maybe we should just stay in?"

Rhett laughed and pulled the covers off of her making her shriek, pulling a pillow in front of her, Rhett scooped her up throwing the pillow to the side, "I want to see my beautiful wife!" His mouth searched her neck for the spot that made her purr, caressing it gently with his warm lips. Scarlett closed her eyes, and enjoyed the ripples of pleasure going through her neck to her belly.

The door shook, and Wade's voice called out, "Uncle Rhett?" Scarlett froze in Rhett's arms and he lifted his head long enough to ask, "Yes, Wade, what is it?"

"I heard mother scream."

Scarlett buried her face in Rhett's chest muffling a nervous giggle.

Rhett groaned, "Your mother is fine, she was laughing."

Rhett poked Scarlett in the ribs, "Wade Hampton, finish your breakfast! Uncle Rhett was telling me a joke." Scarlett's voice was authoritative and loud. Rhett kissed her lips again, and the shuffling of the boy's oversized feet died down.

Wade froze halfway down the hall staring at the locked door, 'Since when did his Mother laugh, he hadn't seen her even smile since Bonnie died.' he thought joining Ella back at the table.

Scarlett pulled away and looked at at Rhett whispering, "We can't do this, he's old enough to figure us out."

"So what?"

"No, Rhett, he already has a bad attitude about me, just think if he knows we are doing this in the daytime, he'll hate me, more."

Rhett smiled, "Very well, get dressed and we will go somewhere, but this afternoon, you are mine!"

Ella and Wade watched the shadow in the hall and the opening and closing of Uncle Rhett's door. Wade's face was red, and he pursed his lips. Ella looked at Wade, he was quite mad. Wade had heard stories from the older boys at school, about things people did at the Saloon, and how his stepfather did them, too. Wade grew angry thinking, how he had defended his Uncle Rhett, and now Uncle Rhett was making his mother show him her body, and he making her look at his. A fear went through Wade, 'What if he makes Mother work at the Saloon?' Ella watched as tears almost filled Wade's eyes, and she asked, "Wade? Are you crying?"

Wade looked at his little sister's monkey face spotted with freckles, and her unruly, auburn hair unraveling from the ribbons, "No, Ella." He wished he was as young and innocent as she was, again, and he wished his Aunt Melly were here, she would know how to help them.

It was nearly noon, when his mother came out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a striped, gray dress, and her jade cameo, but she wore a very elaborate green feathered hat, and green, ruffled gloves. Ella ran up to her and pulled on her hand, "Mother, I haven't seen you in so long. Come see what I wrote for you."

"Ella, I was ill yesterday, but Mother is better, now."

Scarlett sat on the sofa, and leaned over the picture on the floor, filled with circles and lines in the shape of red and purple flowers. Ella had wrote her alphabet and her name in scrawling, poor penmanship along the bottom of the page. Wade watched as his mother raved about Ella's flowers, but fussed about her shaky lines that stood for her four letter name. Wade wondered how her mother could act so demure, after acting like a saloon woman.

Wade sat at the table, and lined up his soldiers, keeping an eye on Scarlett and his sister.

"Wade, how are you today?" Scarlett asked.

"Fine." Wade glared at her.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Wade stood up, and walked over to the sofa, "I don't like your hat, it's too fancy."

Scarlett's mouth made an "O", "I beg your pardon?"

"Where are you going?" Wade asked, folding his arms.

"Your Uncle Rhett is taking us to an art gallery. I would like to get a beautiful painting for our house from New Orleans." Scarlett preened the hat in question.

Wade didn't say a word. Ella bounced on the sofa, "Can we come, too?"

"Yes, we are all going to go." Scarlett said as she tried to fix Ella's hair. Ella's ribbons were not quite tight enough. The lavender taffeta dress had the same white ribbons gathering the skirts, and her white boots swung knocking the sofa legs, until Scarlett complained, "Ella, be still."

Rhett's door closed with a thud, and he joined the family in the den, "Are we ready?"

Scarlett sighed, "No, I'm changing my hat."

Rhett raised his eyebrow, "Why? Isn't that the new one you had delivered the other day?"

Scarlett shook her head, "Yes, but Wade doesn't like it."

Rhett looked at Wade, who stood with folded arms and a cocked eyebrow, "Wade?"

"She looks like a saloon girl!"

The room filled with a heaviness, as Scarlett reached across to slap his face, and Rhett caught her hand, "Don't, Scarlett."

"Son, you want to explain that?" Rhett's voice was harsh, and serious.

"That thing has ribbons, feathers and shiny beads! Where did you think you were going to wear that thing? Aunt Melly would have never wore that!"

Scarlett's heart felt sore, and her breath left her lung, "How dare you!"

"Son, why don't you go to your room for the day."

"Don't call me son! Why don't you go to my mother's room all night!"

Ella had started crying at Rhett's yelling, it was the first time she had witnessed his wrath, Scarlett was crying over how bitter Wade was to bring up Melly, and Mammy came in just as Rhett was unhooking his belt.

"Master Wade," Mammy grabbed his ear, "Get yo'self into that room!"

In one pull, Mammy marched him down the hall, and slammed his door. She came back, and welcomed Ella into her arms, wiping her eyes with her apron. Rhett sat at the table and shook his head, "Little Bastard!"

Scarlett was mortified, her face was buried in her hands, and she could barely get a breath to sob. Wade was such a hostile boy, why did he have to say those things to her.

Scarlett felt the familiar reassuring hand of Mammy on her shoulder, and felt Ella pulling at her arm, "Mother, I hate Wade! Why did he say those mean things! Your hat is pretty."

Scarlett looked at the girl's hazel eyes, round and small, but full of concern, and gathered the child in her lap. Mammy went over to Rhett, "Mr. Rhett, I want to apologize for that boy, he's young and he's been through so much, just born at a bad time."

"Mammy, I plan on having a talk with him, yet."

"Don't hit him," Scarlett warned, "I don't want him to hate us."

Rhett stood up, "He already does, what loving son would say those things to his Mother who has worked so hard to save his life, and give him everything he damn well doesn't deserve, you don't deserve this kind of treatment, Scarlett."

"I'm just, afraid, that if he turns away from us, he'll have nobody."

Mammy shook her head, "Master Wade was in a bad way this morning, fussing and complaining, just like-"

The room was silent, and Rhett smirked, "Just like who, Mammy?"

Mammy cast her eyes down, and said, "Like, Mister Gerald."

Scarlett scowled at Rhett, "That's no excuse, he is very disrespectful to you and me."

Scarlett started down the hall, and Rhett grabbed her arm, "Leave him be, we can deal with him, later. Let him be mad for now."

Rhett's lips pressed against her throbbing temple, and she found calm, as she took his arm, and they left with Ella to meet their carriage.

The day of shopping was quiet, and Scarlett was quite preoccupied with the events of the morning, and upset about Wade. Ella seemed to have forgotten it, and asked piddly questions, and shyly smiled at the shopkeepers, who offered her mints and candy sticks to keep her busy while her parents shopped. Scarlett did not find the art she was looking for and toyed with her soup in the afternoon. Ella was eating her third piece of french bread, and Scarlett had barely swallowed a spoon of soup, and Rhett reached across to hold her hand, "I will talk to him when we get home."

"Rhett, I don't know why he would say such things?"

Rhett smirked and whispered in her ear, "I think he has an idea of what we were doing. Maybe we should have come alone."

"I don't think he knows, anything about that. Unless, did you?"

"Darling, I wouldn't have said anything without your permission. However, the only way I knew about anything of the mystery of life was from my friends at school, and they were quite wrong."

"At school? You mean Beau or Raoul, why those families-"

"Scarlett, they are all curious boys no matter their families, look at me."

Scarlett puffed up and refused to say anymore,then she said, "You can talk to him tonight, and set him straight. I don't need him looking down his nose at me, too." Scarlett eyed Ella grabbing a fourth piece of bread, and slapped her hand, "Stop, eat your soup."

Ella made a face, the soup was thick and brown, and the bread tasted much better, "It's got turtles in it."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Rhett, have them take this away. I'm ready to go."

As they entered the suite, Scarlett marched straight to her room, as Ella followed her, "Dear, go play. Mother needs a nap, and time alone."

Scarlett closed the door, threw her gloves and hat on the bed, and stretched out next to them. As perfect as her night and morning had been, the day had been a nightmare. First, Wade's outburst, and then shopping with Ella. She could not find anything she liked, and the doorman said something jokingly to Rhett about nothing being delivered in two days. Scarlett loosened her buttons, and took a few deep breaths, her body was tired and sore, and she could use a nap, so she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Scarlett's head felt heavy as she rose from the bed, and the room was darkened except for the gaslight near the door was softly glowing, 'I must have fell asleep for hours,' she thought as she fought to sit up on the edge of the bed. Voices were low in the parlor of the suite as she found her way down the hall. Her hair hung in curls at her shoulders, as she double checked her buttons. Rhett's broad back sat at the table, playing chess with Wade whose smile was broad and innocent again. Ella was by her side, pulling on her hand, "Mother's up!" she piped.

Rhett turned to see Scarlett glassy eyed, and dull from a late nap, "What time is it?"

"After dinner." Rhett said, "But we saved you some."

Scarlett sat at the table, and Ella ran to get Mammy.

SHe looked from Wade to Rhett, and cocked her eyebrow at Rhett. Rhett cleared his throat, "Wade has something to tell you, dear."

Wade's face was reddened, and his eyes studied his hands he rang in his lap, "Mother, I'm sorry for my outburst this morning. I was out of line."

Scarlett looked at him, and wondered if he really meant it, but she smiled, "Thank you, Wade Hampton. I hope never to hear you speak that way again."

Wade nodded, and Scarlett wished she had the same power Ellen had to make her children squirm, but the best she could get was a blush from a boy who was tall as her. Ella came back with Mammy who uncovered a silver dome of a white rice covered with jumbo shrimp and a spicy tomato sauce. Scarlett grabbed her fork, and started before Mammy had poured her wine. She was starved, not enjoying any food since breakfast.

Mammy coerced Ella in the room for her bath, after she gave her mother a kiss, and Wade followed leaving the chess set to finish tomorrow. Rhett poured a brandy and nursed it as Scarlett placed her fork down, and crossed her arms looking at the proud Mr. Butler.

"Well, you seem very full of yourself, Rhett, as usual."

"I am, Scarlett, I have accomplished something my own father never could, I got through to a little hot headed bastard."

Scarlett smirked, even though she should have been mortified by his language, "How? Did you promise him something?"

"No, I told him the truth."

Scarlett's ears buzzed, and her spine went cold, "The truth? About who?"

Rhett placed his glass down, and urged her to finish eating, "I told him the truth about love and men and women. He was quite pleased that he learned about it, and from what I hear the Bonnell's have it quite confused. Wade will be very popular."

"Rhett, you didn't tell him to be quiet about it? Really-"

"Shh, I told him, Ella's ears are too young and tender, and that he should keep his information to himself, for when he gets married and needs it, but you know he won't listen."

"Well, you can fight with the parents when he starts talking about it."

"Scarlett, it's natural for boys to talk, just be glad the boys in Atlanta will have the correct information thanks to Rhett Butler."

Scarlett laughed in spite of herself, "Who would have thought, we could thank you for that, but won't he look funny at us, I don't know if I will ever look at him again."

"Scarlett, didn't you ever wonder about your parents?"

"No, indeed. Besides, I know my Mother endured it."

Rhett cackled loudly, "That's what she told you?"

Scarlett nodded with a mouthful of shrimp, "Women-"

"Did you endure it, last night?"

Scarlett blushed.

"You are no different from any other human being, they all enjoy it."

Scarlett whispered, "Stop talking such vulgar-"

Rhett took her hand, and smiled, "Yes, let's stop talking."

As they entered into the bedroom, Scarlett smiled coyly at him, "But, I just woke up."

"Who said you were going to sleep?"

The heavy door closed with a thud and the latch clicked the lock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Taking a short break from NanoWriMo, to update, this scene has been in my mind for a few days, I have just now worked it out. Enjoy, and review!**

Rhett had tickled her cheek as he kissed Scarlett good morning, and she rolled over fitting into his arms, he was dressed and kissed her forehead, and looking into her deep green inquisitive eyes, he answered, "It's early, almost six."

"Six in the morning!"

"Yes, my darling, an ungodly hour for you, I know."

"Why are you dressed? We don't leave for three more days."

Her face pouted as she ran her hands across his starched shirt over his broad shoulders. His hand dwarfed her face as he brushed the hair from her face, and smiled into her confused and sleepy look, she was about to fall back to sleep, and he whispered, "Get dressed, we are going on an adventure. The next two days, we are going to stay in our own establishment, away from the children."

"Rhett? Where? Mammy can't be alone-"

"I secured another maid to help with the children, and we are going to spend two days at Rose d'Ivoire plantation, but it is quite a drive from the city, so you better get dressed."

"Does Mammy know?" Scarlett sat up in bed and pulled her fingers through her loose wild hair.

"Yes, Mammy knows, now get up, before I pull you out of the bed. The carriage is going to be here in an hour."

Scarlett padded to the bathroom and splashed the chilled water in her face, as the impulsive invitation from Rhett registered in her head, two days, alone. A week ago that sounded delicious, but now anxiety set in, Scarlett opened the door to see Rhett putting out her navy traveling outfit.

"Hurry up, I'll help you get dressed, and Mammy packed your stuff last night."

"Rhett?" Scarlett walked out and sat at her vanity, "Rhett? Listen."

Rhett's large body stopped rushing gracefully, and sat on the edge of her bed, next to her clothes, "I can help you get dressed."

"No, it's not that, it may not be a good time, Rhett."

Rhett looked confused, "Why? Why do you say that?"

Scarlett's face turned bright red, and played with her fingers in her lap, "Ladies' day in, you know. It may not be the right time."

Rhett chuckled, "Scarlett, I'm not ignorant to Ladies' days. Is it your time?"

Scarlett's eyes were looking around in horror, "No, you shouldn't ask such-"

"Shhh, it's just as much my business as yours, but it's soon?"

"Yes, and we won't be-"

Rhett laughed, "What did you think I had planned, nakedness all day?"

"Shh, Rhett, we shouldn't talk about these things."

"Scarlett, go get ready, and I'll help you get dressed. Mammy is getting us breakfast, and can do your hair when she returns. I just want two days of peacefulness in a beautiful house with my wife, even if it is her "time"."

Scarlett slowly walked to the screen to get her clothing, feeling naked despite her wrapper, Rhett had a way of peeling off any shred of decency, and then the thought occurred, "What if it didn't come? And she was pregnant, it could happen. Lord knows, Rhett and she had been together almost every night."

As Rhett pulled her stays, he asked, "Is this too tight?"

Scarlett shook her head, "Leave it a bit loose."

Rhett chuckled, "You been eating a lot of desserts?"

Scarlett smiled smoothing her stomach, "Perhaps."

The traveling suit was a bit snug at the hips and waist, and Scarlett thought for a minute, "Maybe I have been eating too much, maybe, I'm pregnant", then a devious thought brought a smile to her face, "Maybe, Rhett and I have been doing too much?" Rhett noticed her smile, and asked, "A gold piece for your thoughts?"

Scarlett's smile faded, "NOthing."

"It's something, you have a gleam in your eye. Tell me."

The last sentence was an order, and Scarlett felt tears prick her eyes, "Just let me be. It is personal, can't I have any "personal" thoughts?"

"I'm your husband, does it involve me?"

Scarlett could not lie under his gaze, and then she leaned in whispering, "My hips are a little bit wider, and the dress is tighter, so, I was wondering-"

"If you're pregnant, Scarlett, it wouldn't be a surprise." Rhett said dryly, looking at her as her face turned purple, and tears poured down her cheeks, and Rhett was at her side, lifting her chin, "Tell me what is troubling you?"

"I know that, I could be, but I was wondering something else." Scarlett wiped her nose with her hand, and took a breath before she went on, "All the nights, that we have been, together, could that be why my hips are, wider?"

Rhett let out a roar of a laughter, and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Scarlett felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks, wetting Rhett's shirt, and she hit his chest, "Stop laughing!"

Rhett wiped her tears with his handkerchief, and smiled, "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that when I pry into your "personal" thoughts, it's mainly to save you from them. No, Scarlett, our relations do not make your hips wider, but eating meringues, eclairs, beignets, rice and bread every meal and in between, tends to spread not only your hips, but your ass, too."

Rhett felt the slap, and then he heard it. Scarlett flew across the room, and laid on the bed sobbing. She was hysterical, and probably would have her "time" in a day or two the way she was acting. Rhett laid down on the bed next to her, and gathered her in his arms, his lips brushed her hair, and he pet her back, "There, there, now Scarlett, stop it. I wasn't being mean."

"You were!" her face pouted.

It was this scene that Mammy walked in on, with the tray from downstairs, and she bursted, "I told you, she is cranky in the morning, even as a chile."

Scarlett looked up with a hot, red tear streaked face, and her hair fell in curls. Mammy smiled as the expression was Bonnie, to the core, after a bad dream. Mammy put down the tray, and took Scarlett by the arm, "C'mon chile, let me do your hair. Those tears ain't worth messing up your face fo'."

Rhett relinquished his wife, as he strode over to prepare the coffee. He watched as Mammy doted and pampered Scarlett, as though she was five years old, and her tears dried up, and she busied herself with bossing Mammy. Rhett sipped his coffee, and felt better, knowing as long as Mammy was around, and they had another child, with Mammy's devotion, he or she would always be loved, even if he didn't have the strength, and Scarlett stayed spoiled and selfish. Wade and Ella were coming along, but they had had Melanie who had nurtured and petted them, and himself. He feared he wouldn't be enough for another child, another child, like Bonnie.

"Mister Rhett, now don't Miz Scarlett, look pretty?"

Rhett woke from his reverie and smiled, "Always, Mammy, always."

Mammy urged Scarlett on the divan next to the tray to eat her breakfast, she sipped her coffee, and bit into her croissant, filled with butter and jelly. Rhett ate the last of his meal, and stood up placing his hat on his head, not wanting to upset Scarlett anymore, "Dear, I will wait outside for the carriage, I'll send the porter up to get your bags when it arrives, finish your meal."

Scarlett fooled with the fruit, and nodded, humbled by her outburst and conversation a few minutes ago.

The air was humid, and the sun warm, on Scarlett's face on the ride out to the "Ivory Rose" plantation, which was along the River, west of the city. Rhett had discussed and given Scarlett the history of the plantation, which was quite romantic.

"The only and first owner were the Delmontarey's, Juan Franco built it, as his family home in the late 1700's. He brought his new bride, Daniela after the plantation was built. It was a sugar cane plantation, and has been successful for over a hundred years."

"Even during the war?" Scarlett asked, looking out at the fields, as the low green promised hope of crops.

"Yes, you see New Orleans was captured early, and the Yankees settled here as a port on the River, so the planters kept their mouths shut, and all was well."

Scarlett spit out dryly, "They submitted, like dogs."

Rhett pet her hand, "They survived, anyway, Daniela had the fairest skin and the darkest hair, and was one of the most prettiest women in society. But, she died after the birth of her second child."

Scarlett shifted in her seat, and cocked her umbrella to look at Rhett's face, "And?"

"Well, Juan Franco thought nothing else was more beautiful than his wife, except a rose and she kept a beautiful rose garden. So he ornamented the plantation with white marble rose planters and changed the name to Rose d'Ivoire."

"The Ivory Rose, what was it before?"

"Delmonterey"

Scarlett nodded, "And nobody lives there now?"

"Well, his great grandson, Franco, he keeps it. I had business with Franco during the war, running rum to Cuba, and I saw him on the street and when he heard we were here, he invited us to use his place for a few days, but we must go to dinner with him and his wife, when we return to the city."

Scarlett smiled, "That was nice of him."

Rhett's eyes stared off across the fields, "Yes, it was. Franco is a fair and good man to do business with."

It was early afternoon, when Rhett helped Scarlett down from the carriage, and up the start white steps of the grand home. The column were crude and brick, and the steps were steep and tall, raised so that you could see the river over the large, green hill. The roof sloped down covering the brick facade and hung over the long tall windows, The house looked a little like Tara on stilts. Scarlett was winded at the top of the steps, and she looked out on the River, "My we are mighty high up, we are higher than that hill, Rhett!"

Rhett stood next to her and looked at the dark, muddy lazy River, rolling by the levee. "That is a levee, in French it means "to rise"."

"Oh, yes, I do remember that word, they used to say that a lot by my Grandpere's house."

"Well, the ground is rising, it's built, because it is holding the River back."

"The River back?"

"Yes, on the ground, the River is above our heads, so this levee, keeps it from flooding, and they can build the house and fields out back."

Scarlett was shocked, "You mean all this would be under the water?"

Rhett nodded as he guided her into the house on his arm, "Why don't they just build somewhere else?"

"The earth, the soil is fertile and wet, just the type of soil to grow crops, a lot of them."

Scarlett understood this and nodded, as her breath was taken away at the beautiful parlor which was quite small, but elegant. The walls were a soft creamy, pink of a fresh rose, and the floor was high polished and dark wood. The room was filled with french furniture, much more dainty than Scarlett's, but in vibrant colors of burgundy, thin stripes against ivory silk, with needlepoint pillows designed in roses. The chandelier was small, but the crystals danced and sang in the cool spring air.

Rhett took Scarlett around the house, showing her the dining room in hues of gold, green and blue with a table to seat twelve in the graceful lines of Georgian claw feet, and cabriole legs. Off the east side was a suite for the Master, with a sitting room, grand bed, and a vanity/ dressing room in a color scheme that complimented the pinks of the parlor, and the greens of the dining room. And the west side, there was two smaller bedrooms painted in creamy, beiges with small beds covered in crocheted doilies of white over royal blue down coverlets.

"Do you think it's pretty?" Rhett asked as they sat on the veranda sipping lemonade that the caretaker, Jessamine had prepared and a light lunch of fruit, fish, and rice.

"It reminds me of Tara, but smaller." Scarlett smiled, feeling a cool breeze from the river ruffle her hair.

"This is how the Creole's live, not ostentatious mansions, white columns, and grand ballrooms."

Scarlett smirked, "Like, Twelve Oaks?"

"Yes, all that glitter, is American. Creoles are about family, and living in grace and comfort."

Scarlett smiled, remembering Rhett parting words months before about "grace and beauty". There were moments of quiet between them, enjoying the quiet and tranquility, and Rhett asked, "How are you feeling, Scarlett?"

Scarlett's eyes diverted around, "I feel well."

"Good." Rhett smiled, "Why don't you change into a comfortable dress, and we can take a walk."

Scarlett looked down at her tweed traveling suit, and rose to go inside, "Rhett, are you changing, too?"

"I took off my hat and jacket, I'll be fine."

Scarlett rummaged through her bag, there were two loose calico dresses in the softest cotton. She took out the pale green and pulled it over her head, her shoulder and arms felt cooler and the sweat seemed to dry in the breeze. Scarlett met Rhett on the porch as he stubbed out his cigar, Rhett snickered, "Scarlett, you fit in this life, so easily."

"Well, my mother-"

"I know she was a Robillard."

"Not only that, her family refugeed from Santo Domingo in Savannah."

Rhett dramatically caught his chest in his hand, "My goodness, a Creole under my nose the whole time."

Scarlett called out as she followed Rhett down the stairs, "I always thought I had the attitude of the Irish, but now I wonder."

Rhett grabbed her arm and twirled her in his arms, kissing her cheek and neck, Irish, Creole, they are no different. You are hard headed and stubborn, but you have the strong need for excesses, and you love your family."

Scarlett looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Rhett, smiled, "Now, I do believe that, and if you keep talking like that, we will never get to our walk."

Scarlett giggled, "I don't care."

Rhett took her hand pulling her along, "I do, I want to show you something before dark."

Rhett put them on a path leading north behind the house to the grove of trees with hanging moss, and chirping birds, as they entered the labyrinth of greenery, the temperature cooled, and the peaceful sound of pristine forest which was glowing with a white, weather gazebo. Scarlett looked at the gazebo, "I thought you hated gazebos?"

"I hate the black ones that look like coffins, like the one in Atlanta."

Scarlett scowled, "I guess this old thing is better."

Rhett stood in the middle, holding his hands out, "Two can fit, easily."

Scarlett went into Rhett's arms and they encircled her waist, pulling her close to him, and her face looked into his, "Rhett, have you ever been out here, before?"

"For business, not for pleasure, and during the war, when I went into the study, I saw the portrait, and it was like you followed me here."

"The Study?"

"Yes, there is a study in the garconiere."

"The what?"

"It's like a small house attached to the big house, it's a house for the oldest son."

"I thought it was the kitchen? Where is the kitchen?"

"Underneath the house, but the garconiere is what they call an "appartment" in Paris, it is aboutb two or three rooms, where the son can live close while he's unmarried, and have "privacy"."

"Oh!" Scarlett giggled, "They think of everything in New Orleans."

"I guess it's out of necessity," Rhett smiled, and pressed his lips next to hers, the smoky taste of tobacco was on his tongue as it entered her mouth. Scarlett felt his hands, under her thighs, lifting her and eagerly held onto his shoulders for support as he leaned her against the railing. Rhett voice caught as his hand searched under her skirts, and eased his hand up her thigh, Scarlett rested her head back to allow him to kiss her neck, and his mustache tickled her ear as he whispered, "We are alone here, you don't need all the petticoats."

Scarlett hiked her knees higher feeling Rhett push against her, and she squirmed, breathing heavy in his ears, "Rhett, stop, I'm about the fall."

Rhett growled as he scooped her up and laid her on the wooden floor, the smell of dirt, leaves, and mold crept into her nostrils, as Rhett wrestled with the petticoats, loosening them, allowing her legs to be free, and his hips slide between her thighs. Rhett's hum was quite contented as his hands explored under her skirts, and she stretched out enjoying the touch of her husband, the anxiety of the morning forgotten, and her body relaxed into Rhett.

The late afternoon sun was behind the clouds, when Scarlett opened her eyes, and Rhett's face was propped on his elbow next to hers, as his fingers made circles around her breasts. Her body felt numb and energized, and she giggled, "I hate naps!"

"You wore yourself out, besides we had a long day."

Scarlett closed her hand over his and brought it to her lips, and kissed his fingers. Rhett nuzzled her breasts with his cheek as he laid his head on her chest.

Scarlett sighed, and stretched her legs out and her toes dug into Rhett's, rubbing them like a cat.

"Don't move," murmured Rhett.

"I don't want to, let's stay here, forever."

Rhett laughed, "As soon as the sun is down, the mosquitos will come out, then you'll need to move."

Scarlett didn't say a word, as she closed her eyes taking in Rhett's smell, as his shirt hung off him halfway, and Rhett kissed her bosom, and she looked down at him, "You're getting up?"

"We can go for a ride in the fields tomorrow, if you are up for it?"

Scarlett grimaced, "You don't want me to be pregnant?"

Rhett's eyes diverted her and traced her fingers, holding them as though they are in prayer, and kissed her ring, "I told you, "I don't care if you have one child or twenty.' and now, since we have been-um- intimate, I guess it is pretty possible."

"So, what? You are hoping that I'm not?"

"No, I hope that whatever the future holds, it's better than the past."

Scarlett didn't know how to take his comments, and then she said, "It will be, Rhett."

"I hope", Rhett reached up and kissed her and stood, taking her hand and helping her up. As she buttoned her bodice, and Rhett fixed his shirt, Rhett noticed the sunset, and brought her to him, showing her the brilliant scarlet and gold streaks in the sky, and the soft pink glow of the fireball sun. Scarlett stood next to him silent, and Rhett whispered, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Scarlett nodded, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Rhett kissed her temple, and hummed a tune as he pulled her closer, "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, because you will never ask," Rhett grunted as she elbowed his ribs, "Mrs. Butler, I'm thinking, how would you like to see this sunset every night, for the rest of our lives?"

Scarlett smiled as he whispered in his ear, prepared for some inappropriate comment or jibe, but instead she heard a proposal which burned her ears, and she turned as her eyes glowed green fire in the sunset, and her face paled, and she looked at his face drawn in a grimace, awaiting her answer, and all could she ask was, "Is this your grace and beauty, that you were searching for?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I have battled with this chapter on and off in my head, but I so wanted to update this story, it is my most popular. And I decided to find some new drama to help propel the story, so I hope this makes everybody smile.**

 **So right before we say good riddance to 2016, here it is...**

 **ENJOY, as always!**

The wine glass was cool and smooth as Scarlett turned it in her hands, looking out from the Veranda, and over the tall levee, at the smooth brown water rippling in currents. The smell of fresh bloomed sweetness, and mud filled her lungs, and it brought her back to childhood evenings, sitting on the porch, catching frogs in the early spring with her Pa, and screeching sisters. She was brought back to the present, with a heavy, gentle hand on her shoulder, "Thinking?"

Scarlett turned and reached up, closing her hand over his, "Yes, it's so peaceful here."

Rhett crossed and sat stretching his long legs and lighting up a cigar in the lavender twilight.

"It is peaceful, I have to admit."

"I love it, Rhett, let's do it."

Rhett's eyes stayed hooded, "You have pondered this for all of a few hours, and-"

"Yes, I have. You said that it was grace and beauty, and this is so much like-"

"Tara?"

Scarlett stopped, "Why did you say it like that?"

"Scarlett, you can't recreate the past. This isn't like Tara, this isn't a working farm, we would only own the land with the house, and perhaps a few acres out back for a stable, and my horses."

"I know, but it would be grand to fix the house up, the children will love-"

"There isn't a school for them here, you will need to hire a tutor, or board them in school in the city."

Scarlett pouted and put her glass down on the table between them, "Then, why did you say anything!"  
"You asked, and I admitted, this is the grace of the old south, that I rejected and the natural beauty that I learned you cannot buy with artificial happiness. I was bred to live like this, and be the master of the house, but I rejected it and pursued a life of risks and underhanded deals, but had I not, where would I be?"

Scarlett glared, not wanting to be trapped to talk of Ashley, so she said, "Like the respectable Southerners, poor and sad over what they lost."

"Exactly, and I probably had run scared and looked down my nose at you." Rhett laughed to ease the insult, not meeting her eye, then he felt her pale, soft hand on his knee.

"Rhett!" Scarlett shouted, exasperated, "Don't you see!" Rhett turned his head looking at her face lit up with a sort of mania, "We are the survivors, the new builders of the South. It is our duty to use our money to restore the old way, only," she bit her lip, watching his mouth twitch into a grin, "make it better, we can restore the grace and beauty, yet, make it better by learning from the old guards mistakes."

Rhett threw his head back as a roaring laugh rolled from his gut to her lips. Tears came from his eyes, and he turned seeing her face, red and hot either from the humidity or anger, he could not help himself to contain it. He felt a swat on his shoulder, and smell of lemon pass him in a flurry of skirts. Rhett sat for several minutes, trying to control the after tremors of laughter that renewed in ripples after Scarlett had left.

It was extremely quiet in the suite, when he entered in the French doors, and he saw Scarlett wrapped in a thin muslin robe, asleep on the chaise, she had a long day, awoken at dawn to ride out to the country, and then their activities from the afternoon, and dinner, had left her exhausted. He bent down, and kissed her cheek, right below the full dark lashes that laid delicately on her pink face. As he stood back, he chuckled, "Learn from mistakes! Isn't that the duck calling the chicken an egg layer, my sweet hypocrite."

His chuckled awaken her for a moment, and her eyes fluttered up to his tanned smiling face, "You are a skunk", she said drowsily, "Are you ready to be nice?"

"I'm nice, dearest Scarlett." Rhett scooted her legs over, and sat on the chaise, "I was just observing, you want to learn from "mistakes", and have you learned from any of yours?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have , and I have paid for them!"

Rhett nodded, "Yes, I guess you did, none worse than you deserve."

Scarlett stretched, and had a peculiar look on her face, and Rhett held her hand in alarm, "Is anything the matter?"

Scarlett's face relaxed, "I don't think so, I just have a few aches and pains."

"From the gazebo?" Rhett whispered.

Scarlett pursed her lips, "Probably, my back is aching."

"Come and lay in the bed."

Scarlett let him lead her to the bed, and she stretched out on the pillows, as Rhett turned to leave, her voice was acid, and she said, "Don't hurry to bed, Rhett. I'm going to sleep, and I'll probably lie in tomorrow."

Rhett's face was flushed, and he looked at her, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was a line of defeat, he lowered his head, "I see."

Scarlett turned on her side, and her shoulder shuddered softly, in either a sigh or a muffled sob.

The next morning, Rhett sat and ate breakfast alone on the back porch overlooking the land he hoped to build stables, if they decided to buy the property. He had finished his eggs, and his second cup of coffee, when Scarlett appeared at the door with the maid.

"My dear, I thought you-"

"Well, I didn't have to after all. I felt better enough to get up." her mouth was still in a tight line, but her eyes had a tiny spark of light, perhaps hope in them.

Rhett watched as the maid poured her a healthy cup of coffee, and set down a heaping amount of eggs and toast. Rhett eyed his wife, and saw no trace of illness of the female sort or pregnancy.

"Well, I can't say I understand such matters, but if you say you feel well-"

Between bites of eggs, "Yes, I do."

"I'll have the horse hitched up to the carriage, and we can take a ride around the property, maybe pack a lunch?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes, that would be lovely, Rhett."

Rhett left his famished wife to her breakfast, and went off to the kitchen in inform the maid about their plans for the afternoon. The maid was whispering with the old man, when he interrupted them, and at his wishes the old man hurried down to hitch up the horses.

When he returned, Scarlett sat with an empty plate, and sipped her coffee with a tune humming in her head. Rhett eyed her carefully, and asked, "Well, are you, Scarlett?"

Scarlett stopped mid sip, and replaced the cup with a clang, "I don't know." her voice was steady, and chipper.

"You had three- four children, what do you mean, 'I don't know?'"

Her eyes became wide, and round, "You are so vile, you shouldn't ask such things, it- isn't-"

"Proper? Since when have I been 'proper'? Tell me."

Scarlett lowered her voice, "I told you, I think I need to see a doctor."

"WHy?" Rhett almost yelled over the table, "Are you miscarrying?"

"Lower, your voice," Scarlett said between clenched teeth, "You are so-"

Rhett grabbed her arm, as gentle as he could, and pushed her into the closet in their suite, among towels, and linens, the smell of fresh grass, and the slats on the door casts tiny beams of light over her furious green eyes, and his dark orbs, widened in concern and frustration.

"Now, tell me, what is wrong?"

Scarlett bit her lip, "Well, last night I had pains, and a few symptoms, so i thought today-"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Rhett!"

His hand tightened on her arm, "Well?"

Her face went crimson, "No, not today."

"But yesterday?"

"Just a little."

"Just a little? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I tell you, it's how it works."

"Why do you want to see a doctor?"

"Because, this has happened a few times since, the, er,,accident, and it was nothing, but I want to know if I can have anymore children, instead of waiting and worrying.'

"Dr. Meade said-"

"He is only one doctor in Atlanta, and yes, he said I could."

Rhett looked around, he heard the maid moving and clanging the dishes around, and he quietly opened the door. He turned and kissed Scarlett on her forehead, "You will stay in bed today."

"But, Rhett-"

"Go, get back in your robe, and rest."

Scarlett shrugged, and removed her shawl, as she headed towards the bed. Rhett asked the maid in a low voice, "Is there a doctor in these parts?"

The woman's wide grin showed her teeth, "No worries, sir. I know one, he lives down the river."

It was late afternoon, Rhett had went out for a ride, alone, and as he handed the horse back to the old man, a carriage with two men stopped in front of the porch. Two tall gentlemen stepped out carrying bags. The first was a young man, in his twenties with golden red hair, and red faced with piercing blue eyes, and the second was a tall man, slightly humped over, well into his senior years, with a tuft of white hair, pomade back and the same blue eyes, looking through thick black glasses.

"Good afternoon," called Rhett.

"Good afternoon," smiled the older man,"Are you Mr. Butler?"

"I am, but I'm afraid, it's my wife who I called you about."

"Yes, I know, Maisie called me, I'm Dr. Michoud, and this is my grandson, Dr. Prejean."

Rhett looked at the two men and shook their hands, obviously his daughter's son.

"I'm studying with my grandpa, sir. I'll be a doctor in about a year."

"Well, good to have you, my wife is upstairs, resting."

"Is she very ill?" Dr. Prejean asked.

Rhett grinned, "It is of a female nature, I'll let her tell you."

The young man reddened, and the older doctor nodded detached, and followed Rhett to the upstairs veranda. Scarlett laid in the bed, in a mist of muslin, and thin sheets, and she sat up, when the door opened, and the three men came inside.

"Oh?"

"Dear, I called a doctor to see to you."

Scarlett's face was blushed, and she pursed her lips, "Really? I told you-"

"Now, Mrs. Butler", the old doctor started in a gruff voice, "Your husband says it is a female problem, would you feel better if the maid came and sit with us?"

"No, she's not my maid. We are only staying here for a few days, but I'll tell you, alone."

Rhett and the younger man nodded, and Dr. Prejean hurried out in front of Rhett. Dr. Michon called back, "Nicholas, get back here, you are a doctor."

The younger man sulked his way in, and the older man told Scarlett, "Thinks he doesn't need to treat women, he can't be a country doctor without treating everybody!"

Nicholas sat on the edge of the chaise, observing his grandpa interviewing Scarlett.

"Now, tell me your problem."

"Well, I thought was courses were starting yesterday, but then it stopped today."

The doctor nodded, "When was your last?"

"Last month, on the 15th."

"And today is the?"

Prejean croacked, "The 18th, grandpa."

"Mrs. Butler, have you had other children?"

"Yes, I had three, and I - er, lost a baby about eight months ago."

" Has this ever happened before?"

"Well, yes, I told my husband, a few times before the accident, but then-"

"You see, my husband and I were recently reunited about three weeks ago."

The younger man leaned in to hear her quiet voice, as this story unfolded.

"So, before when this happened, you had no chance of being with child?"

"Yes, and you see, I fell when I lost the baby, but the doctor said I could have more children, but I just don't know if I can."

"Do you want more children?" the younger doctor asked.

Scarlett's eyes widened, "Yes, I do. Mr. Butler and I lost our daughter as well as the baby last year."

The old man's eyes softened, and he patted her shoulder, "Let me examine you, and we will see what is going on."

The doctor came down with the young man walking behind his with his bag closed, he saw Rhett with a glass in his hand waiting by the stairs, "Doctor, how is she?"

The younger doctor blushed, as his grandpa pushed his forward to explain, "You need to learn to do this son."

"Mr. Butler, your wife is in no danger, but with our examination, your wife seems to be in the very early stages of a pregnancy, perhaps a few weeks, or days. It is just too soon to tell, perhaps another month, we would know better."

Rhett's face was white, as he looked over to the older doctor, "Probably not the most oppurtune time, it would have been better to wait perhaps another six months with the accident so new."

Rhett's face grimaced, "I told her that!"

The old doctor grinned, "Well, she seems quite a persuasive lady. However, there will be no more of that, and no traveling, until either we can confirm her condition, or she has the baby."

Rhett nodded, then his mind snapped, "What?"

"You heard me, no more relations for at least a month of six weeks, and then if she is with child, she can't be moved. Her inside are working properly, but she is very sensitive to any exertion or rough movements, it could cause her to miscarry again. The organ that holds the baby, isn't tightly closed, and she will probably have the baby early, if it gets quite big, fast. But we will know more in a month."

Rhett's eyes felt wet, and his ears had a slight burn inside, "Can she die?"

"Being she had three healthy babies, it's unlikely, but there is no promises. The baby is in more danger then the mother."

Rhett paid the doctors, and bid them goodbye, until two week, and he went up to see Scarlett.

She was curled in the bed with her back to the door, and as the door opened she turned, her face was blotched, and she had been crying.

"Scarlett?" Rhett's face was gentle, as he strode over to the bed, and leaned over her, her face was white with fear, and her hands felt cold, as she grasped his.

"Oh, I should have listened to you. Why did I do it?"

"We both did it, and yes, I should have listened to myself, learning from mistakes, eh?"

"They said the baby, could come early, and it would-"

"Shhh!" Rhett squeezed her hand, "It is going to be a beautiful, healthy baby, and it has quite good taste, it looks like we will be here for the next year."

Scarlett's nose ran, as he wiped it with a handkerchief, "Oh, my, I didn't realize-"

"No worries, I'll explain the situation, we may be able to pay by the month to stay on. No worries."

Scarlett wiped her nose on her own, and tucked the handkerchief back into her sleeve, "Dr. Michon said it could come as early as November or as late as December."

Rhett nodded, "Well, I would travel with you or an infant until early spring, at least."

Scarlett eyes filled with tears again, and her crying started anew, "You know, when I miscarried, the baby was going to come in December, I hope it's not bad luck."

Rhett wanted to chuckle, but he didn't, he careful sat next to her in the bed, afraid of jiggling her, and he pulled her close, as she laid her head on his shoulder, he lifted her hand, and kissed her fingers gently, "Don't be so Irish, Scarlett. Luck is neither good nor bad, we'll make our own luck."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **OK, don't hate me, but this chapter is going to put a damper on a few people. The more I meditated on it, I thought, is life just this perfect, and a voice called me saying, "NAW!" So, we don't have our happy ending, yet.**

 **However, I would like suggestions for names for the future Butler baby, to be Private Messaged to me. Give me a girl and a boy name, I have looked through a few, but am not truly feeling it.**

 **The ones I came up with are Rosalie Melinda, and Andrew Gerald.**

 **I promise in Chapter 22, you will meet the new addition, it's all laid out in my head.**

It was a week to the hour almost that the doctor returned to the Butler's rented house. Scarlett had awoken and discovered in her hip bath, that she in fact was not pregnant. The doctor confirmed two hours later, that it was only her monthly cycle arriving a week late, and it was a mild one at that.

Mammy quietly closed the door, as she saw Mister Rhett dismounting the horse in the yard, and talking with the old doctor. She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could, and whispered to him.

"Mister Rhett, it nothing but female things, and she quite upset."

Rhett looked at Mammy and pressed his lips, "I'll see to-"

"Don't you go upsetting her more."

"I-I don't intend on doing that."

Mammy huffed, "I know you don't, but be careful, because you just might."

Rhett took off up the side stairway to the bedroom.

As he opened the door gently, Scarlett sat up against a mountain of white pillows, her dark head lowered, as her body shuddered and sobbed, quietly. At the slight creak in the door, her red blotched face looked up at him, her voice was hoarse, "I guess you heard."

Rhett nodded and stepped in closing the door quietly.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about, it just-" tears streamed her eyes again.

Rhett tossed his hat on the chair, and strode over to the bed carefully sitting next to Scarlett. He watched her cry, these were true tears, of defeat, disappointment, and fear. He watched her, not saying a word, and his chest clenched almost in pain, at seeing her honestly destroyed, and he felt disappointment, too.

Her eyes flared at him, watching her, and she saw the stressed lines gathering between his eyes.

She rubbed her nose, and scoffed, "I guess, you're relieved."

Rhett took her hand, gently, "Don't, don't say that, Scarlett."

"Well, aren't you?"

"No." his voice was dry, and gentle, "I'm disappointed, too."

Scarlett's face turned redder, "Don't lie."

Rhett stood up and opened the door, "I promised Mammy, I wouldn't upset you, but you are choosing to upset yourself, so I'm leaving."

"Wait!" her voice was small, and a screech, almost like Bonnie's.

He turned, and waited.

"Where, are you going?"

Rhett tried not to grin, he never thought how fragile her confidence in him was, "Just downstairs, until this storm blows over."

Scarlett settled down in her pillows, and sighed, "Go then."

Mammy was waiting in the parlor, watching Ella and Wade chase the ball in the front yard.

Rhett walked up behind her, "She's brooding, and I'll let her calm down."

Mammy grunted and nodded, "I tole you."

Rhett stretched out in the wingback chair and enjoyed the glass of lemonade that was waiting on the tray, Ella heard his voice and came running in, followed by Wade who was carrying the ball.

"Uncle Rhett!" , Ella ran and hopped on his lap, her body was boney and her hair was in disarray, sticking out in red curls, tickling his nose.

Rhett planted a kiss on her cheek, as she turned looking back at Wade who asked, "Is, mother sick, I saw the doctor."

The doctor had come to the house every two days or so, to check up on his patient who was on the road to his home, after his other rounds. Wade would wait for him to come down, and ask about his mother, and would always get a short answer of, "Fine."

But, today it was the clumsy old groundskeeper that had rode and returned with the doctor in the late morning hours, well after Uncle Rhett had left to collect mail at the post office.

"No, just a few aches and pains, but she is going to be well. The doctor said she can get out of bed in a few days." Rhett explained between sips, his throat was suddenly dry.

"Can we go home?" Ella asked.

"No, Mother said-" Wade answered.

Rhett interrupted Wade, "Your mother may change her mind, now."

Wade looked over at Rhett, who didn't meet his stare.

Ella jumped off his lap, "Good, I want to go home, and back to school. I hate Monsieur Pierre."

Rhett laughed, "Where is he today?"

Wade sighed, "He only comes twice a week."

Rhett grinned, "Twice? M. Pierre seems to be here everyday."

Wade sat and crossed his legs on the carpet, and Ella joined him as they rolled the ball back and forth, "He isn't so bad, he just makes Ella write her name over and over again.'

"Shut up, Wade!"

Wade laughed, "Stop making the E with five lines, then."

Rhett ignored the children's bickering as he rested his head back and his thoughts went to Scarlett.

Mammy ushered the children to the outside table and chairs for their lemonade and cookies.

The house was quiet except for the sound of the children, and the occasional bird squawking outside. The spring weather was becoming sweltering and the humidity crept into the house like a plague every afternoon, and with any luck a shower would cool the ground off in the evening, making steam.

It seemed like ten minutes, but it had been an hour that Rhett had drifted off in a nap on the chair, Wade stood next to the chair, shaking his shoulder, "Uncle Rhett, mother wants to see you."

Rhett sat up with a start, and rubbed his face, "Wade? Your Mother?'

"She asked me to call for you, she wants to see you."

Rhett pushed the ajar door, and found Scarlett sitting at her vanity, her face was like stone, and her voice dry, "Rhett, do come in."

Rhett walked in sheepishly, and sat on the chaise next to the bed. A half-eaten tray with stale coffee balanced at the end of the chaise, causing Rhett to cross his legs.

"I see you feel better, dear."

Scarlett didn't answer, but rubbed cream between her fingers, with deep concentration, "I am."

"Mammy got you to eat something, that always perks you up-"

"Rhett, are you glad that there wasn't a baby?"

"No, I told-"

"I know what you said, Rhett, but is it the truth?"

"You know I hate a liar, yes, it's the truth. I must say that I was extremely afraid for you with it being so close to your accident."

Scarlett sighed, "Do you want another child? You know its for you that I'm wanting to have one?"

Rhett smiled, "Your first unselfish act?"

Scarlett glared at him.

"Come now, admit that you want a child, too, dear."

"I do, I miss Bonnie, she was such a beauty, and so sweet, my heart hurts for her. And the baby-"

Rhett winced as though she hit him.

"Rhett, I have the time and money now, to spend hours taking care and loving a child."

"Scarlett, children don't want money, and as for you caring for a child- you would run screaming of boredom after the first tea party."

Scarlett bristled, "No, I wouldn't because I don't have to worry about money, food-" tears started to stream her face, "I'm not surviving anymore, I can live."

Rhett looked at her, and saw the need she had to rectify her earlier sins, and he asked, "What about Wade and Ella."

Scarlett wiped her nose, and looked up as a new swell of tears filled her eyes, "They-they are consequences."

Rhett shook his head, "They aren't my children, but I love them."

Scarlett's eyes went wild, "I love them, I do, but-"

"The marriages, they weren't for love."

Scarlett nodded, "And it effected my feelings, I just see them and all the mistakes I made."

"So, this new child, that you hope to have will be perfect?"

Scarlett looked at him, "Oh, I know nothing is perfect, but I can be a mother, a good mother."

Rhett felt as though a hot hand slapped his face, again. He had called her once a terrible mother.

"Who do you want to prove this to your Mother? Mammy? Yourself?"

Scarlett looked at him, and bit her lip, "I can do it."

"Selfish reasons for having a child, Scarlett. I don't think the children have the opinion that you are a bad mother, it's adults who judge. Ella is just happy to see you, and tell you all her silliness, and Wade is always worried about your health, and he just wants to have stability, Lord knows the boy has lived through hell in his few years alive."

Scarlett sulked, "You seem to know more about them, then me."

"Because I listen, and I chose to be unselfish when I am with them."

"So, I'm selfish for wanting a baby, and Melanie wasn't?"

Rhett looked at her, and smiled, "Melanie was doing what she thought in her mind she was supposed to do, but you know better that women can do anything they want, not just have children and be a domestic wife caring for a husband. But, if you want more children, I agree that we could have one, but we are going to wait, and not be so wreckless."

Scarlett grinned, "Can you bear it?"

Rhett smirked, "I'll have to."

Rhett came behind her and caught her hands in his and rubbed them, feeling the soft cream between them, and he bent to kiss her neck.

"Rhett, stop you know-"

"Sweet," was all he mumurred, "I can still kiss you, no harm in that."

Scarlett smiled, "Maybe, not for you, but, stop, that is ticklish."

Rhett laughed and caught her eye in the mirror, "Your daughter is whining about going home."

Scarlett sniffed, "I guess there is nothing holding us back now."

"I can't say I blame her," Rhett spoke as his nose nuzzled Scarlett's temple, "I do miss that monstrosity in Atlanta, in some way, and we got another letter from Pitty Pat today."

Scarlett sighed, "Well, I'm in no hurry. Hugh wrote me, and my store is fine."

Scarlett had gotten a letter from Pitty two weeks ago inquirying about the whereabouts of Wade, Ella and herself. She was in no mood to write the woman back, so Wade wrote a short letter to his Aunt assuring her that they were still in New Orleans, and fine.

Rhett sat next to her, "Are you saying, you want to continue traveling?"

Scarlett sighed, "I guess I would like to go home, and relax a bit in our own house, and maybe we could travel again, as a distraction."

Rhett chuckled, "A distraction? I guess so, but it is quite tempting the hotels, wine, music, I feel its more of a temptation."

Scarlett smiled, "Yes, it is, but how long do you think we would have to wait, before-"

"We will see what the doctor says, Dr. Prevost knew quite a lot more than Meade ever said, we can ask him."

Scarlett sighed, "I am going to miss this place, you know. The spring in the country is so beautiful, and it reminds me of my childhood. It would be nice to visit, now and again."

Rhett smiled, "Well, we can come back here whenever we like, as long as he don't sell."

Scarlett turned to him, "Well, I guess you can book passage next week."

Rhett smiled, "Yes, I'll have to tell M. Pierre the sad news."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Yes, YOU will! I can't stand that man!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 and 23 is a filler, to wrap up the ASHLEY portion, but the new addition will come up in Chapter 24, which I plan to get out in the next week. Between working, and reading, I have been distracted, and now this time off is getting me inspired!**

The train pulled up in Jonesboro station in the early evening, just as the sky turned a mottled turquoise and azure among the gray clouds, as the afternoon showers came to an end. The children hurried out the train, waving to their Uncle Will, as Rhett hurried ahead to catch up to them, Mammy took Scarlett's arm.

"Miz Scarlett, about Tara, you goin' be on your good behavior with Miz Suellen?"

"Of course, Mammy. We are only staying a two weeks, and then on to Atlanta, when school starts for the children."

Mammy nodded, and kept hooded eyes on her charge.

Scarlett was sore from the long ride, she had fallen asleep in a twisted position between the window and Ella, and her neck and shoulders were tight. She stretched as she stood on the platform, and Rhett tipped the porter as he wheeled the stack of trunks toward Will's wagon. Ella started pulling at the ribbon as it slipped down her plait, and Mammy hurried over to fix her hair grumbling. Scarlett greeted Will, with a kiss on the cheek, and breathed in the fresh, wet dirt from the shower mixed with oil and smoke from the train, a smiled crept through her lips.

"Happy?" a voice clucked as his mustache tickled her ear.

Scarlett sighed, "Yes, I think so."

"You think so?"

"As soon as I get a bath, and lay in my soft bed, I will be ecstatic!"

Rhett laughed, and took her arm over to the wagon, he helped her up into the second row seat next to Mammy, and Rhett climbed next to Will. Wade and Ella sat among the trunks in the open back. Will looked over his shoulder at Scarlett, "You're quiet, are you well, Scarlett?"

Scarlett removed her hat, and fiddled with her hat on her lap, "I'm well, just tired, it was a long ride."

Rhett chuckled, "We all were sorry to leave New Orleans, we had a wonderful spring there."

Wade sat up on his knees, poking his head between Scarlett and Mammy, "It was fun, we saw alligators, Uncle Will!"

Will chuckled, "Alligators? I guess you were sorry to leave."

Scarlett sighed, "Yes, the city is beautiful, and it was quite peaceful."

Rhett eyed Scarlett, her head down turned, and concentrating on the pale green ribbon on her bonnet, no she wasn't herself. She looked up catching his eye, and he grinned, and she nodded back. Ella stood up, holding on the seat that Scarlett and Mammy sat, "We got pralines for everybody, can I have one before bed?"

Mammy squeezed the child's hand, as they passed over a bumpy patch, "Sit down, chile, you need to have dinner first."

Will offered, "Suellen was holding dinner, til you all got here. Dilcey was making some ham, sweet potatoes and corn on the cob for tonight!"

Rhett clucked, "One ham? I'm afraid Wade could probably finish that off by himself."

Wade laughed, "Yes, sir!"

Scarlett remained quiet, "SUellen is doing well, and the girls?"

"Fine, fine. Little Susie aint so little anymore and the other two growing like weeds, and whoa, those girls, Well, I don't have to tell you, Scarlett, can they fight!"

Scarlett smiled politely, "Well, Sue deserves it, she was horrid-"

Mammy's hand was on hers, and her eyes narrowed.

Will laughed, "We hoping this next one's a boy."

Scarlett drew in a breath, "Oh, another one, Will?"

"Well, I guess Sue had no time to write. We were mighty surprised to get the wire last month that ya'll were passing through to Atlanta. But, yeah, probably October."

Scarlett withdrawn quietly, and turned her head and wiped her eyes. She had lived in a vacuum in New Orleans, but she hadn't realized that life went on without her. Scarlett had understood the benefit of waiting to have another child, but it didn't make it any easier, and being back in Georgia was home, familiar, but all her insecurities and anxieties had returned. She would face her sister, nasty and jealous Suellen, and her advanced pregnancy would only bring out the anger and resentment that seemed just below the surface when Suellen was around, and breathing. Her biggest concern was facing the Old Guard back in Atlanta, Rhett had written and recieved updates from Pitty about Beau, and in her letters that dripped with questions to ignite the gossip fires, there was clearly no need to worry about him or Ashley. Scarlett feared that once in Atlanta, the fantasy of happiness would disappear, which she thought could be guaranteed if she return, also expecting a new baby, with her adoring husband. She tried to make sense of her fears, Rhett had been nothing but helpful and loving, even though they hadn't been intimate in more than a month, but he had settled for kisses and cuddling under the mosquito netting at night, talking and laughing until the wee hours, but would he accept this with Watling dangling her goods around, and for how long would he be satisfied with marriage in this manner? The doctor had said at least six months, a year of her courses were not regular, and this was day two, as she waited watching the calendar, as the doctor suggested. Two days was nothing, June only had 30 days, but it had never been one day in the pass. "You aren't a twenty anymore." Mammy had said. Scarlett had huffed, "I'm not that old!"

"No you isn't but you had a problem, it just ain't going to be the same."

Scarlett was brought back to the conversation when she heard Rhett call her name.

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him in the darkness.

"I said, 'look at the cotton, in a few weeks, it will be picking time."

Scarlett looked out at the field, "My we are that close to Tara?" The white cotton gleamed in the twilight, and the fresh summer air wafted with jasmine. Scarlett felt her spirits soar, as she looked proudly on the fields, "Yes, Rhett, it's beautiful!"

Rhett smiled and reached back to squeeze her hand, and he saw a shimmer in her eye.

After a noisy dinner with five children, Scarlett headed up to her former room, bidding her sister and nieces, "Good night." The porcelain bath tub was waiting in her dressing room, carried by Pork and prepared by Mammy, with steaming water, towels laid out, soap and rugs in place. She smiled, as she slipped into the water, and twirled the water, making bubbles. The warmth and smells of warm bath released all tension from her shoulders, as she let her body stretch out in the tub covering her arms, and shoulders with the fragrant, delicate bubbles circling the towel as miles of dust dissipated into the water. The sound of barefeet approached the dressing area, and Scarlett called out, "Ella Lorena, get to the nursery, and get ready for bed!"

A dark head popped through the door, "I'm a little too old for the nursery."

Scarlett sat up, as irritation vacated her face, and an amused smirk danced in her eyes, "I believe you are, Rhett."

"Do you mine? Can I sit?"

Scarlett felt a blush, and dismissed it, "Be my guest."

Rhett was in his robe, shirtless except for his pajama pants, and slippers. He sat on the vanity chair near her mirror, and reached over to suds her back. Scarlett gathered bubbles closer to her chest, she noticed Rhett's side glance, and he cleared his throat, "You were quiet on the way home."

"Yes, it was an uncomfortable ride home, Ella took over most of my seat, stretching out. My shoulders were aching."

Rhett reached around with the warm rag and rubbed her shoulders, as she shrugged and stretched her neck, "Better, pet?"

Scarlett glanced up, "Much better."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, it's just-"

"You don't have, your problem?"

Scarlett's whole body blushed, "No." it was a whisper, "ANd it is not-"

"It is my business, when your health is involved."

Scarlett took the rag, and worked on her leg, and feet, ignoring the crudeness of her nosy husband, and he snatched the towel from her hand, "Give me your foot, I'll help you."

He tenderly rubbed the towel across her reddened feet, and the tiny blisters, "Those shoes are too small!"

"Hush, they were the only ones left in the shop."

"Scarlett, you are fool."

She glared at him, and said nothing, folding her arms over her chest. The door opened and Mammy stood shocked at Rhett's handling of Scarlett's leg and foot, her gasp, caused Scarlett to roll her eyes, "Mammy, I believe we have no room for you in here."

"Sorry, Mister Rhett." Mammy dropped the nightgown and drawers and slammed the door. Rhett laughed, and laughed, "I probably gave Mammy a stroke."

Scarlett rested back in the tub and enjoyed Rhett's massage on her sore feet, his voice was quiet and smooth as he asked, "Are you glad we're home?" He felt the tension in Scarlett build, and she sighed, "The cotton is going to bring a good crop this year."

"Scarlett?" he questioned, and she half opened her eyes, "What has you worried? You're mad about Suellen?"

"No, I'm fine. Waiting is for the best, from what the doctor said."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

Scarlett pulled her foot away, "The water is getting cold-"

Rhett held out the towel, as she clumsily stood and clutched the towel around her, and he asked again, "SOmething is wrong, I thought you wanted to come home."

"I did, but it's just, now we are home, and all the old people, old problems are back."

Rhett nodded, he understood, the fantasy of vacation was a limited illusion, and real life comes back to slap you in the face. He left and stretched out on the bed, giving her the privacy she needed to get dressed.

Scarlett joined him in the bedroom with the waft of powder and cream clouding the air, as she flopped in the bed and rolled into his side, and welcomed his strong arm around her as she folded her hands on his chest, resting her chin on them. He looked at her heavy dark lashes framing her eyes, and he smiled, "You don't want to go back to Atlanta?"

Scarlett pouted, "I do, i know we must, but its going to be the same."

Rhett sighed, "Yes, as far as I know, everything is the same there, but we don't have to be."

"Oh?"

"Well, we are on, er, better footing now, and we need to be strong not to fall back on old habits."

Rhett said habits, like it was a dirty word, and raised his eyebrow at her. Scarlett pushed up on her elbows, making him grunt, "Habits? Like what?"

Rhett saw the squareness in her jaw and the upright shoulders, as though she was a tiger on the attack, and he pulled her closer, "Come now, I was just saying, we need to do things differently."

Scarlett wriggled in his grasps, "Differently? Like what, the saloon?"

Rhett was up standing by the bed, as she knelt on the bed glowering at him, "Yes, my pet, differently, like the lumber office!"

Scarlett fumbled to get on her feet, "Rhett Butler, you know that is over!"

She circled the bed and was standing in front of him, her lace robe open and sleeveless gown flowing around her ankles as she fumed, "By the way, do you have any other advice for me? Perhaps you should take your own advice and not go look up that creature Watling!"

Mammy rushed in the room, and slammed it, making them both turn, Scarlett with a red face, and Rhett's eyes burned with fury.

"Miz Scarlett, Mister Rhett, hush your fighting! The children are in the nursery, right across the hall!"

Scarlett gathered her robe, and flopped in her side chair, and Rhett went over to Mammy, "I'm sorry, Mammy. We forgot ourselves, we will keep it down. We were just discussing Atlanta."

"I knows you were, All I had to hear was "Watling", that dyed haired woman ain't no good."

Rhett chuckled, "No worries, we will settle down now, right Scarlett."

Scarlett looked up and placated her face, "Yes, I'm going to sleep." She flopped in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin, closing her eyes.

As Mammy left, Rhett slipped into bed next to her, "Don't go to sleep, why are you worried about Belle?"

Scarlett's breathing hastened, and the delicate mood that held her caused tears to roll down the bridge of her nose to her pillow, and she piped in a whisper, "Why are you worried about Ashley?"

Rhett smirked, "I asked you first."

"You are a child, Rhett!" Scarlett hissed between gritted teeth, "Well, we can't, and you did it before when I didn't want more children."

Rhett sighed, "Yes, I'm guilty, but it's different you didn't throw me out our room, and I know we are, again, soon."

Scarlett was quiet, and sniffed thinking of her behavior, and how she had regretted the lost of his presence in her bed, as new tears streamed, and she gasped catching her breath. The weight of his chin on her shoulder, was comforting and the smell of cigars and scotch comforted her. His lips pressed on her cheek, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, dear."

Scarlett turned her lips, and let him kiss her, as his weight shifted from her shoulder to her side, and soon she felt his hands in her loosening her hair, and his body next to hers, warm and comforting like a downed quilt. He raised on his elbows, and looked at her, "You are beautiful, but you better not get any crazy ideas about Wilkes."

Scarlett wiggled, "Are you really that worried?"

Rhett's brows knitted together, "Quite terrified," as he rolled off of her.

Scarlett rested her hands above her head, "You don't need to be, I told you-"

"I know, but I also know what a pathetic wretch Wilkes is, and how you love to be in control and needed, and you will not be lured in by him, or I swear-"

"What did Will tell you, Rhett?"

"Will?"

"Yes, Will said at dinner that India had written Suellen, but he would tell me about it tomorrow after I rested. You were out smoking cigars with Will, I know you asked him."

Rhett sighed, "Ashley is doing fine, but he has discovered a past time."

"Not drinking, again, and not Belle's."

Rhett laughed, "No, this is quite harmless, he's going to seances."

"Say what?"

Rhett chuckled, "He's going to charletons who say they can speak to dead people."

Scarlett huffed, "We all went see Mammy Jincy, she had a crystal ball, and she told us foolish stuff, and we would bring her apples or biscuits. She's harmless."

"It's not Mammy Jincy, it's a lady from up north."

"A yankee?" Scarlett sat up.

"Now, don't get jealous."

Scarlett swatted at him, "I'm not jealous, but a yankee woman?"

"Yes, she's a spiritualist, been talking to lots of people at the seance."

Scarlett laid back down, her skin felt tingly as she laid down, "Melanie?"

Rhett snickered, "I hope Mrs. Wilkes would have more sense, even in heaven."

Scarlett's eyelids were heavy as she tried to fight sleep, "Fiddle-dee-"

Rhett looked over at her on the pillow a fan of black curls and her eyes closed in early sleep.

"Dee." Rhett finished as he blew out the candles putting them in complete darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ashley's story may be one more chapter, but its is getting fun to write! These new characters have SOOOO much potential! ENJOY!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and encouragement!**

The Butlers passed a quiet and rainy two weeks of July at Tara. Wade enjoyed adventures with the county boys often bringing home squirrels, fish and often dirty feet and clothes. Rhett was amazed how the boy had blossomed in the last few months, and although Wade was older and taller than the other boys, he acted as leader and protector to his friends. Ella busied herself with older cousin Susie and when they weren't arguing, the two helped Mammy with baking, and chores around the farm, even though Ella was afraid of all the animals, she stood near the fence through feed to the chickens tucked well behind the gates.

Scarlett had made the rounds about the farm with WIll and Rhett, asking questions and evaluating the progress and upkeep of Tara, and indeed she was pleased. Suellen's other daughters younger daughters stayed out of the way, and kept each other occupied, being eleven months apart. Martha had been born shortly before Bonnie, and had the same stubborn streak, leading the younger Caroline around with threats of "Tellin' Mama" and "I won't play with you."

Rhett had witnessed the fight from his perch on the veranda taking in an afternoon cigar, as Scarlett decided to lie down, as her symptoms started to forewarn of courses. Martha ripped the rag doll out of Caroline's hand, and turned blue eyes and red curls bobbing as she screamed at Caroline, "This one is mine, Auntie gave me the one with the pink dress!" Caroline who had just made four looked up at her sister, as her lip trembled and corrected her, "I just want to see her necklace."

"Well, you can want! Go get yours, I'm not your friend anymore!"

Caroline didn't even look for her discarded doll in the dust, but burst into tears, as the thought of losing her best friend, Martha, broke her heart. Martha turned and stomped away up toward the tiny tea set under the mimosa tree. Rhett stubbed his cigar and hurried over to the small, round child, her silky, strawberry blonde pigtails tipped in sunlight, and round face that resembled Wills red with frustration, fear and hurt. Rhett lifted the child in his arms, and pet her arms, drawing the hands from the tear stained face, as she wailed in his ear, "Hush, hush now Caroline. Tell Uncle Rhett what's wrong?" Martha looked over her shoulder, and snapped, "She's a cry baby!"

Rhett looked at the narrow blue eyes glaring with irritation, and a chill filled his chest, just like her Aunt. Caroline sniffed, "I'm not a baby!" Rhett knew those blue eyes, irish blue and round always smiling, and he walked to the veranda carrying his niece, "Why don't we sit on the porch, look I have a candy in my pocket!" Rhett produced a red and white peppermint stick, he had left over from the train, and Caroline's chubby hand grasped it, smiling through her teary eyes, and sniffed as she sucked on it. Caroline enjoyed the attention and swung her legs, "Martha is a meany!"

Rhett chuckled, the intonation on "meany" was so like "pony" with his daughter.

"Is that so? Is she mad with you?"

"She won't let me touch any of her toys."

"Don't you have a doll, too?"

"Yes."

"What is her name?"

"Lily."

"Why don't you play with Lily, and leave Martha's doll alone?"

"Lily don't have a necklace, I want to see the diamonds."

Rhett laughed, these girls were definitely his wife's kin, "Did you see them?"

"No, Marth grabbed her."

Martha hearing the discussion, crept up to the veranda, "What are you eating, Caroline?"

Caroline pulled the peppermint out of her mouth, dripping with saliva, and stuck her red tongue out at Martha. Martha's eyes narrowed, and she stomped her foot, accidentally landing on Rhett's foot, "Ouch!"

Martha shrunk back, "Sorry."

Rhett pursed his lips, "Martha, you were not very nice to your baby sister."

"She always takes my stuff!"

Rhett scrambled his feet away, and sat up straight, letting Caroline slide down on her feet, next to her sister, "Caroline just wanted to see the necklace, can you show it to her?"

Martha pulled the doll with the green dress and handed it to Caroline, "Here's Lily!"

Caroline pushed the doll away, "I want to see the diamonds."

Martha sighed, "You can't!"

Rhett's head started to hurt, and he pulled the two girls to him,"Listen, maybe if you show Caroline the diamonds, she will share her peppermint with you."

Caroline nodded and held out the long stick that had a few more inches of red and white on it. Martha looked at the stick, and ran down the steps, returning with the doll in question.

Rhett smiled, "Martha, that is a pretty doll. I'd like to see the diamonds, too."

"Her name is Sue, like my Mama." She lifted the tiny strand of rhinestones and Caroline studied them, "Beautiful, I like them."

Martha took the doll back and held out her hand, "Now, give me my candy!"

Caroline took the stick in her wet, sticky hand and broke it, "Here."

Martha grabbed the stick and ran off, Caroline snatching Lily, and followed behind her, "Wait for me!"

Rhett stood and went into the kitchen, to wash his hands that were sticky with "something". Mammy saw him, and asked, "Those girls alright?"

"Yes, just a little fight."

"Hmmph, they fight all day, I heard the little one crying, but she cry all the time, I figure she ain't hurt."

Rhett took the offered glass of lemonade, "Only her feelings, but she's better."

"You give her a candy?"

Rhett blushed, "Yes."

"I know it, Mister Rhett, just like-" Mammy stopped and lowered her head.

"You can say her name, Bonnie. Yes, I guess that's my only defense against hysterical women, but Bonnie never had to deal with siblings who bullied her."

"No, Master Wade and Miz Ella are good children."

"I guess if we-," Rhett finished his lemonade, "but we didn't and maybe that was a good thing, I guess Bonnie was happier."

Mammy kept quiet, "Yes, she was always happy, unless she didn't get her way."

Rhett agreed, and went outback in the shade of the porch, lounging in the chair for a short nap. Mammy woke him in the late afternoon as the first sounds of thunder welcomed the afternoon showers. Martha and Caroline had taken over the parlor with tablets and pencils as they imitated Ella and Susie who worked on sketches of various knickknacks Suellen had that cluttered the coffee tables. Wade trudged up the stairs, covered in dust, with muddy feet smiling with a line of silvery fish, Rhett smiled at the boy who stood proudly dripping dirt in the front lawn. Mammy yelled at him to run around to the side to wash off before he walked inside. Will followed Wade as he walked the horse to the barn. The windows grew dark, and the thunder clapped again, causing the girls to chorus a collective squeal. Rhett met Will at the back door, and he handed a telegram to Rhett, "It's from Atlanta, for Scarlett." Rhett glanced at the the type, and made out the word WILKES, and tucked it in his pocket as he strode up the stairs.

"When did you buy our tickets?" Scarlett asked, looking up over the telegram.

"We leave in three days, if you feel up to it."

"I'll be fine, India says, he has lost his mind!"

"Scarlett, he survived all spring and summer without you, why does she have to bother us, now?"

"It sounds like Ashley is going to marry this Catherine Sinclair, a yankee!"

Rhett chuckled, "That is the least of your worries, she's a spiritualist, that you should be worried about."

"Oh, her religion, Ashley's not Catholic, it's fine."

"It's not a religion, my pet, it's a new word for "witch"."

Scarlett's eyes grew large as she her mouth made a perfect "O", and she grimaced, "This is making my 'headache' worse!"

Rhett took the telegram out of her hand, and put it under her perfume, "I don't want you to get upset, now rest."

"How can I rest, when-"

"You need to calm down, would you like me to go?"

"What are you going to do?"

Rhett bowed, "Protect your Mr. WIlkes' virtue."

"Don't make jokes, he can't marry a witch! The preacher wouldn't hear of it!"

Rhett chuckled, "I'll go, and see what I can do, if you will calm down, and relax."

Scarlett settled down, and watched as Rhett started to pack a bag, and then she asked, "Are you staying at Belle's?"

Rhett stopped and glared at her, "No, we do still have a house. I'll take Wade with me."

Scarlett sighed, "That would be good, Rhett."

Rhett and Wade arrived on Peachtree street just after ten the next morning, they had awakened at dawn, and hurried to Atlanta. Wade was glad to be home, as he noticed his classmates huddled together on Beau Wilkes porch, they stood and greeted him as Rhett knocked on the door. The Bonnell's looked over their shoulder, and as India let Rhett inside they asked Wade, "Your "uncle" came back?"

Wade shrugged, "I guess, who knows with my mother." The boys chuckled, and Beau pursed his lips glaring at Wade. Beau missed his mother, but couldn't dare tell the boys that, but Wade knew. Beau thought Wade hateful to joke about his mother with these boys, who had their own ideas about his AUnt Scarlett from what they repeated from their homes. The biggest Bonnell stood and asked, "Well, Beau, looks like you and Wade will have to settle for cousin, instead of brothers." Beau's face reddened and he stood, "Get off my porch Bonnell!"

The group laughed, and Wade bit his lip, and his round cow eyes widened, as he stood, "You better go, Beau said so."

Wade towered over the Bonnell's who laughed at the soft spoken boy, who tried to intimidate them, Wade looked back at Beau as his lip trembled and his face reddened,"And what if I don't Hamilton?"

Wade went over to Beau, and pulled his arm, "Then we're going to leave!"

The two entered the house, and the door slammed. Rhett and India looked and noticed Wade's white face, and Beau who had started to cry. India rushed to him, and Rhett went over to Wade, "What's going on?"

Wade shrugged, "The Bonnell's were messing with him."

Beau glared at Wade, and barked, "You, too, Wade. Uncle Rhett, they were making fun of Auntie."

Rhett stared from Beau to Wade, and then he grabbed Wade by the back of his shirt, "Go and sit in the kitchen." Wade scruffed off, looking back at Beau as he left. India dried Beau's tears, and whispered followed by kissing sent him to his room.

"Mr. Butler, it's been the hardest on poor Beau, the children are so- cruel."

Rhett nodded, and asked, "So, you say that Miss Sinclair came to dinner a week ago, and then they announced they were going up to Boston with her. When?"

"Ashley said at the beginning of next month, I figure he is going to marry her."

Rhett sighed, "And how does he know her?"

India rung her hands, and tears pricked her eyes, "He has been going to her "parties". She has them at her house, and she has a sister who helps her. He says that he has talked with our parents and Melanie!"

Rhett smirked, "I think that he believes he has. These people are taking money from him?"

"Well, yes, at first, now he goes and testifies what he has heard, and so she does it for free. But, last month, I wrote Suellen, Ashley came home so desolate. Miss Sinclair's sister said she couldn't talk to Melanie anymore, because Melanie wants AShley to remarry, a woman with blue eyes, and a white horse."

Rhett chuckled, "Let me guess, Catherine Sinclair has just that."

India nodded, "I told him that Mrs. Merriweather has a white horse and blue eyes, but he just got so defensive, and left the house, and came back a week later."

"Where did he go?"

"Ashley said he took the train out to Twelve Oaks, and camped in the overseerers house, that's why I sent a telegram to SUellen, in case she saw him, but he was on the train home already. Then, he brings this woman to dinner, and says when he stayed at the house, he knows Father wanted him to marry Ms Sinclair, she had been so helpful."

Rhett ran his hand over his face, "Where is he now?"

"The lumber office, and I told him that Scarlett is going to be upset about the business."

Rhett stood and took his hat, calling for Wade. He turned at the door and assured India WIlkes, "I talk some sense into him, or her."

Wade sat next to Rhett as he clicked the horses, and asked, "What happened with Beau? You weren't innocent so don't lie."

Wade's face had that thunderstruck look of possible innocence that often flashed in Scarlett's eyes when she was caught, but in his brown, cow eyes it looked like he was about to vomit, "I-er- the guys were joking, and Beau got upset, so I tried to get them away before he started crying."

"Admirable, now what were you joking about?"

Wade chewed his lip, and didn't answer, so Rhett said, "I'll drop you off at the house, you can think up some good story to tell me at supper, then I'd like the truth."

Wade uddered a noise, and Rhett raised his glove hand in his face, "No, I can't hear it now."

Rhett slowly trotted down the road and around the corner, India had said the last house before the road to the cemetery, Rhett saw the house in question peek out from behind a small line of trees, it had been repaired from the shelling, and painted, and bouquets of yellow daffodils bounced in the summer breeze. Rhett knocked on the door, and a small elderly woman dressed in black smiled up at him, "Good day, sir." her voice was thick with a brogue.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for the Sinclair sisters."

"Sir, they are out at the moment, but may I asked who is calling?"

Rhett rubbed his face, "When might they return?"

The woman shook her head, "Oh, I dare say, they will be back by tea. There is a seance tonight."

Rhett smiled, "Is that so, how may I go about attending?"

"Just come back tonight, at eight, and do remember to bring three dollars with you."

"Fine, I'll return." Rhett gleamed his white teeth, tilted his hat and left.

After a quiet supper with Wade, Rhett broke the silence, "Wade, I don't want to know what those boys said about me or your mother, but I feel the need to tell you something."

Wade blushed, and then added, "They joked about Uncle Ashley, too."

Rhett drew a deep breath through his nose, and let it out, "Still, being a gentleman is more than fancy books, clothes and the "appearance" of prestige. A true gentleman has honor, and at times I did lack honor, but I kept one code of honor true, and that was to my family be it blood relations or not. A gentleman defends the honor of his family, and when less honorable people disgrace that, he stands up and defends them."

Wade pouted, "I can't fight both Bonnells, and they had two friends. Beau was on the verge of tears."

"You don't need to fight, son."

Wade sulked, "I came in with Beau, so they wouldn't see him cry."

"That was honorable to save your cousin the shame, but what did you say to their jokes? Did you ask them to stop?"

Wade blushed again, "No."

Rhett glanced at Wade, his face in a grimace and turning red. Rhett wondered, 'Why did we come home?' He reached over and clapped Wade on the shoulder, "Finish your dinner, I have an errand to run concerning your Uncle Ashley. And remember, blood is thicker than water, and no matter what those boys say about your family, they are still yours."

Wade gulped down the last vegetables and nodded, as Rhett left.

The house glowed a clean, pale yellow clapboard under the moonlight and the gas lights glowed through the lace curtains. Carriages were lined up around the house, Rhett counted at least 10, and sighed. As he approached the door, he heard the light soprano voice of a woman gathering guests to the table, he was later than he thought.

He knocked lightly on the door, and another voice, full and cheerful, "I thought we had everyone?"

As the old lady opened the door, "Oh, Miss Susan, this is the gentleman I told you about."

Miss Susan turned dark eyes on Rhett, and smiled, "Welcome, Mr.?"

"Butler. I heard about your meetings from a friend of mine, and I thought I would come and see for myself."

There was mumbling from the crowd gathered around two tables, faces stood pale in the low lamplight, and Rhett scanned the guest, and could not help the smirk that tickled his mouth, as he nodded to various familiar faces in the crowd. Susan Sinclair, the fuller voiced sister stood frail and small as a child in between the two tables dressed in a plain calico dress, with high ruffles at the neck, and pinned with a garnet brooch. Her hair was a mousy brown, piled on top her head in a heavy twist, and her sallow skin showed signs of being sheltered inside for some time. Her eyes showed her age, late thirties, and the two dark orbs stood out in the darkened room, as she approached Rhett, her thin hand held onto a cane for support as she made her way to shake his hand and welcome her newest follower.

"I'm Miss Susan Sinclair, please call me Susan, and my sister, Catherine."

Susan pointed to a younger woman, about Scarlett's age, her complexion was robust, and her face rounded in a sweetheart shape. Her hair was a honey color, pulled up in loose curls, and her hazel eyes glittered with charm, as her soprano voice greeted Rhett. She wore a pink dress in a taffeta stripes of ivory, and her shape and body was slender, but held the curves of a fertility goddess, and was surrounded by the heavy scent of lavender.

Rhett grinned hiding his thoughts, 'So, this is the new 'Mrs. Wilkes'."

Rhett found an empty chair against the wall, and as he sat, he winked a "hello" to Mrs. Meade, who did her best to hide her face with a handkerchief, when he entered. The Old Guard and customers from the bank and store, looked at him with pity, wondering if he had come to "find" Bonnie, but one member sitting at Catherine's right noticed him, but like the others, didn't acknowledge that they were acquainted, the blonde man, with peppered gray in his hair and an expression of fatigue and sadness sighed and met Rhett's eyes across the table nodding in greeting.

The elderly woman dimmed the lights, as Catherine went about lighting the candles, Rhett sat in the background and folded his arms, observing the movements and actions of two women. The guest hushed in anticipation and excitement for the prospects of "finding" their loved ones, a wooden box was handed to Rhett, and Mrs. Meade whispered, "Pay your fee, and any other donation." Rhett dropped his 3 dollar coins in the box and that made not a sound cushioned by the various "fees" and "donations". As Rhett scanned the room, he counted at least fifteen people, close to $50, plus donations, he couldn't help but shake his head. Susan called for everyone to bow their heads, "Let us pray for the hopes and the grief of all our families here, and the gifts which Catherine and I have be used through the Lord to help them, and may they find peace."

Rhett obliged and bow his head, and pursed his lips. These women were not like the Voodoo women of New Orleans, who were honest that what they did were edges on paganism, but these used the Lord to do their deceptive work, no wonder they had a crowd of good townspeople in here. They could satisfy their curiosity and grief without feeling guilty. Rhett secretly wondered, what the preachers and priest thought of this.

Ashley stood and cleared his throat, "I would like to thank the Sinclair sisters for the help they have given me to find peace with those who have left us for a more divine place."

The group clapped, and Ashley reached down, and patted Catherine's shoulder, his smile broad and glittering with anticipation. Rhett frowned, thinking he had seen that look on his face before, in the background on at the reception he had given announcing Scarlett and his bands to be read, it wasn't the revered smile of truth and love, but a sleazy display of lust.

Everyone joined hands on the black tablecloth at each table around the thick white crystal rock in the center of each table. The table made room for Rhett, but he declined, the older frail sister said, "Everyone must participate, in order to make contact."

Rhett shrugged and joined in and waited, the maid was standing at the front door, hands crossed and each sister sat at a table, heading the directions. The heavier voiced sister Susan gave the directions, perhaps the higher pitch voice of Catherine would spook the spirits or just grate on the followers ears. Catherine's voiced piped out, "I see the letter M."

Mrs. Meade squeezed Rhett's hand, and there were grumbles in the crowd of people.

"No, it's an M and a S."

Rhett glanced from under half closed eyes.

Catherine sighed, "What do you want to know, MS? You know a gentleman here?"

The men tensed, and one man said, "I had a grandma named Mildred."

Catherine smiled, "It's not a woman, its a man, with a gun, he says something about Mexico?"

The older man at Susan table mumbled, "My brother Seth died in the Mexican war."

"Seth, Is that you?" Catherine asked, "Yes, it is Seth Mowery, he says,'I'm doing fine, and I got to meet my grandson, we are happy."

The older man chuckled, "Yep, I bet you are Seth, little Raymond was a perfect hellion, died in Gettysburg."

Susan shushed the crowd, and then there was silence, and she started with more directions, "Clear your mind, close your eyes, and focus on your departed loved ones, Catherine, what do you see?"

Catherine moaned, and her breathing increased, "I'm hearing laughter, and small children."

Rhett tensed, and didn't say a word, this was vague declarations, that could have applied to anyone.

"I see a little girl, she's smiling at me, and the letter B."

All eyes popped open and looked at Rhett, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and kept his eyes closed. When they didn't get a response, Catherine dug deeper, "She says she wants to talk with her Father."

Rhett's chest got tight, and he fought the instinct to call out, these women were cruel using people's grief to profit. Mrs. Meade whispered, "Answer her."

Rhett glared down at her, and squeezed her hand.

Catherine's face puckered, "Darling, I don't think he's here. Don't cry, what do you want to tell him? I'll have my maid write it down," Susan motioned the maid to pick up the pen and paper.

Rhett could feel anger, fear and grief resurface, as the crowd grumbled and Catherine urged the child's spirit to calm down, "Now, stop stomping your feet, and just tell me what does he need to know."

Rhett swallowed, and fought the need to run out of the room, and he felt his hands become clammy, as Catherine said, "Now, then, what is it darling?"

Her head fell back and rolled as she moaned, and her voice changed to a high pitched than before, and she said, "Daddy, I miss Mother!"

The crowd gasped, and Rhett's eyes popped open, and stood up breaking the chain, " Liar!"

Susan hobbled to stand, "Mr. Butler, you broke my connection, and now the child is gone!"

"Rhett came across the table at her, and the crowd gasped, as he raised his hand, "There was no connection! There was no child!"

Ashley hurried between them, "Mr. Butler, remember yourself."

Rhett looked down at the frail woman, her tiny round dark eyes large with fear, and he stepped back, straightening his jacket, he looked down at Ashley, "May I speak with you, outside?"

Ashley's face slowly turned back to it paleness, "Anything you can say, you can say in here."

Rhett pointed to Catherine Sinclair, and then turned to the crowd, "You are stealing money from these poor, pathetic people."

The crowd started to grumble and Mrs. Meade stood up, "Mr. Butler, if you believed, perhaps you would feel better, and you wouldn't come here causing trouble. Why, Susan and Catherine has allowed me to talk to both my boys, Darcy and Phil. I'm so glad that they are at peace, and they even told me about their last thoughts were about me and the Doctor."

Rhett sighed, looking at Mrs. Meade's teary eyes and wondered, 'What does the Doctor think?"

Rhett turned his attention to Catherine, "So, you saw my daughter, what's her name?"

Catherine smirked, "She was very urgent to talk with you, sometimes children are often solely worried about talking to their parents, but I must say she was quite a beauty with her dark hair."

Rhett sighed, "Yes, I bet she was. What was she wearing, when she came to you?"

Catherine didn't hesitate to answer, "She appeared as an angel in a ray of white light, but she had the most unusual blue eyes, so lively and bright."

Rhett turned on Ashley grabbing him by the shirt, "Did you tell her anything, about Bonnie?"

Ashley reached up to loosen his grip, "No, I promise."

The voice behind them was full and heavy, "Perhaps, Mr. Butler," Susan hobbled to AShley's shoulder, "You could bring your wife, it seems the little girl wants her Mother."

There was mumbling in the group, and Rhett dropped Ashley, and turned to the frail woman, "You are liars and cheats, and as for you, Mr. Wilkes, you are so stupid to fall into "this" display, why Belle Watling is more respectable than these women, at least she's honest about her hustling."

Ashley stood by Susan and Catherine joined him, "I will ask you, Mr. Butler, not to talk about my fiancee and her sister in this manner."

Rhett laughed, as the group gasped, "Fiancee, is it? What will the first Mrs. Wilkes have to say about this, she must be rolling over in her grave!"

Ashley replied with authority, "She was quite pleased, she suggested it."

The group broke into mumbles and shock as he stated this, and Rhett turned to the group, and shouted, "Perhaps, you should all ask for your money back, and go burn a candle in the church for your loved ones."

Catherine opened the sliding door to the dining room arranged with punch and cake, "Would you all join us, for our small celebration, the bands will be read tomorrow."

The maid came over and gave Rhett three coins, "Here, go with your lies, and Miss Susan said that you are not welcomed back."

Rhett took the coins and threw them at the old lady, "You can all go to hell." as he stomped out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the long awaited Chapter 24: more will be explained later...

Summer 1879

"Little Miss!" Mammy stood under the oak tree closest to the levee, squinting up as a plump, dirty foot dangled from the highest branch.

"I'm waving at Pa!" the voice was followed by a mass of long auburn curls, and two dark eyes that flickered with determination. Mammy was soon joined by Scarlett, "Rosalie, do be careful!"

"Pa!" the child's attention was to the long skiff that glided past the levee. Scarlett was drawn back to whimpering from the basket on the porch, as she drew up her skirts, and ran barefoot to the porch of Rose Belle Plantation.

"Come sit down, Mammy. She does this every day he takes the boat out."

"Miss Scarlett, let me help you back to the chair, it ain't even a month since that baby was born."

Scarlett grimaced, and didn't complain, but took the old woman's arm, as she gingerly sat on the rocking chair.

Rhett appeared at the top of the hill, and stretched his long legs as he stepped through the high green grass and Louisiana weeds. The branches shook and rustled as the child in the white linen dress, soiled with patches of mud and grass stains, dropped from the lowest branch and ran hell pell into her father's arms.

"Rosalie, whoa, you know your Pa is old!"

She giggled as Rhett struggled to lift her in his arms, at four years old, she was sturdy and strong, and her father felt his age as he tried to lift her.

"Pa, you not that old!"

Rhett laughed, and kissed her cheek.

He looked over and saw Scarlett sitting on the rocking chair, in her lace linen robe, and smiled seeing her out of the bed for the first time since John Gerald was born. He wasn't the only one showing his age, and he said a silent prayer of thanksgiving, that Scarlett was recovering.

Mammy took Rosalie by the hand, and whisked her in the house for a bath as Rhett stretched his legs in the chair next to Scarlett.

"It's good to see you up, dear."

Scarlett smiled, "It's good to be up and around, again. "

Her face was pale, but a faint glow of color crept into her face, as she smiled at her husband, as he settled into his chair with the bundle of their son in his arms.

"Did the doctor come by today?"

"Yes, he did, why do you think I'm up?"

"Everything, is better?"

Scarlett's face turned purple, and she sighed, "Yes, it's on the mend."

Rhett murmured something, it could have been to the baby, but it sounded and affirmation, and then he said, "I saw Ella in town, I assured her that you were better."

Scarlett smiled, "Is the school session ending soon?"

"Yes, Ella is having a recital next week, I told her I would be there with Rosalie."

"Yes, that would be best. Sister Hermione is letting Ella play?"

"Yes, she is the most improved."

Scarlett giggled remembering Ella's tearful letter after the first week of music class with the petite militant nun."

Rhett handed the bundle who screeched over to Scarlett, "Here, I believe he's hungry, and I can't help him."

Scarlett took the child, and kept her eyes down cast, "Put him in the basket, and carry him into my room."

"Scarlett, you can't climb the stairs again."

"Well, where am I going to… feed him, out here?"

Rhett looked around, "It's just me, and nobody's coming."

Scarlett's mouth dropped, "No."

Rhett giggled, "You are going to risk your health?"

"No, help me up, and I'll go in the study."

Rhett shook his head, and did as she asked.

The screams got louder, as his immediate need was not filled, and tiny pink fists thrust at the covers, as Scarlett gingerly sat on the leather chair, and arranged her gown. As John was placed in her arms, his nose nuzzled next to her breast to feed, and the room became silent again, only Rhett's chuckle vibrated through the room.

Scarlett hoisted the covers from the basket completely around her shoulders, and she said, "I don't know how we will make it on the train, next month."

Rhett's chuckle stopped, "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Scarlett looked as the color drained from his face.

"I don't think we should go to Tara this summer. First, John is very young, and you are still ill."

"I'm not, I'm fine-"

"Scarlett, you could barely get up alone."

"Well, when can we go?"

"I will go to Tara, and check on your crops, and books. Then, we could all together for Christmas, meet Wade when he comes in from Harvard."

"But the store-"

"I'll see to the store, too while I'm there."

Scarlett huffed, and tears stung her eyes, and she said nothing, she knew it was true. SHe was in no condition to travel anywhere, and the baby was very young being born on the first day of May, and it was barely June. Rhett lifted her chin, and kissed her gently, it was a rare occasion that Scarlett cried, and obeyed him.

"It will be fine."

Scarlett wiped her eyes and nodded.

There was silence again in the room, and then Rhett said, "I was scared, when you were so, sick."

Scarlett nodded, she had been scared, too.

John Kershaw-Gerald Butler was born on May 1st, and his entrance into the world had been most dramatic, most unlike his older sister Rosalie Marie, four and a half years earlier in Charleston.

Upon returning to Atlanta after their extended trip to New Orleans, Scarlett and Rhett went about settling their affairs, such as selling the Peachtree house and helping Beau deal with Ashley's choice of a new wife. The house and the memories had to be put to rest, as the Butlers moved forward, following the sale, the Butlers made an extended visit to Charleston. And welcomed 1875 surrounded by Rhett's mother and sister. As the new year started, Scarlett expressed the desire to start another family with Rhett, Wade was attending a private school with Beau in Atlanta, and Ella had traveled with them, and attended the convent school in Charleston.

Following a consultation from Dr. Bowen in Charleston who had the same reservations as the doctor in Louisiana, but felt enough time had passed and that Scarlett was in good health to deliver a healthy child.

So, as the first buds of the magnolia tree were blooming, Dr. Bowen confirmed a healthy heartbeat and indeed the Butlers would welcome a new baby by late Fall. Scarlett was anxious and self imposed bed rest on herself, which Rhett was relieved for once her self indulgent nature had been put aside for the welfare of the child. Rhett's sister Rosemary was at Scarlett's side to help her in various ways, with keeping Ella occupied with tasks or just to keep Scarlett company, and Scarlett welcomed the attention of a loving sister in law again, reminding her of Melanie's devotion. The town knowing Scarlett was having a "difficult" time, came to visit in throngs bringing sweets and cakes, as well as entertainment, but Scarlett assured them that she was just being careful. But the morning sickness bouts had been longer than the other children, and more tiring, being her age, at 30, as well as the aches and the pains "normal" in her other pregnancies, were cause for calling Dr. Bowen over to the house on a weekly basis. Rhett worried about her anxiety, and tried to coax her on a carriage ride, or a walk in the evening in the summer months, but Scarlett refused to move, unless necessary.

Wade had visited for the summer, and as he left on the train in the Fall to go back to Atlanta, Scarlett felt her son was almost a man, as he bent down to kiss his mother good bye, holding Rhett's arm on the train platform.

After sending Wade off, Rhett had the carriage turn into the Grand Hotel, and he said, "Mrs. Butler, I'm going to treat you to a decent luncheon. No more egg salad sandwiches and tea from my mother's kitchen."

"Rhett, I'm tired, perhaps-"

"You are fine, and you will sit just as you do at home."

Scarlett sighed, and looked across the seat to Ella's face framed in dark auburn curls, with anxious hazel eyes, "Please, let's go. I want apple pie."

Scarlett nodded and agreed, "Very well. But will your mother worry?"

"She knows, I told her I was kidnapping you for the afternoon."

Scarlett huffed, and figured Mammy knew as she made a fuss about Scarlett bringing her heaviest shawl, and woolen hat as she left. Scarlett eased down in the cushioned chair, passing her hand on her swollen stomach, which she welcomed, feeling the baby flutter inside with the movement as she settled down. Rhett reached across, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just a little protest from your child."

Rhett laughed, "We haven't discussed names, yet, and it is almost October."

"It's October in three weeks," piped Ella as she drew her head up from the menu.

Scarlett settled back, "We have time, the doctor said it could be as late as December."

Rhett asked, "When do you think, you've had children before?"

Scarlett blushed and glanced at Ella, "Rhett, I think late November, if I'm right, but babies come when they are ready, It could even be the first week of December."

Ella slapped the menu in her lap, and removed her sweater, "I hope it's November, like me."

Scarlett looking to change the subject, sighed, "You talked about names Rhett, what were you thinking?"

Rhett was interrupted by the waiter, "Can I have your order, sir?"

Rhett looked back at the menu, he ordered entrees for the three of them, and then he asked, "Do you have apple pie today?"

"Sir, we do?"

Rhett smiled at Ella, "I would like an entire pie, for our table, with a bowl of whipped cream."

Ella giggled, and Scarlett shook her head, "Rhett, really?"

"Scarlett, I've seen you at night, you can eat a pie by yourself."

"I can not!"

"Well, half a pie."

Scarlett blushed, "It was a custard pie."

"Well, Ella and I will eat the other half."

Scarlett unwrapped herself from the shawl, as the restaurant was warm from the afternoon sun, and asked again, "Names? Rhett?"

"Well, you have always named the children, so?"

Scarlett pursed her lips, wanting to say, 'you changed names.', but she wanted to avoid confrontation, as irritable as she felt, she was controlling her sarcasm, "Well, do you have any family names you want to use, or perhaps you would like a junior?"

"No, juniors. There is only 1 Rhett Butler, I thought you would want to call him Gerald."

"I do, but he needs another name."

Ella asked, "Maybe it's a girl."

Rhett's eyes softened, and he smiled a crooked smile, almost a grimace, "It could be."

Scarlett said, "I want one of her names to be Melanie and the other Rose."

Rhett lowered his eyes and nodded, "Me, too, but Rose?"

"Well, you can come up with a another name, but your sister has been so kind to me."

Rhett nodded, "She is glad you are here with me. SHe may be my younger sister, but she worries about me like a mother hen."

Ella said, "There is a Saint Rose, in my book of the saints."

It was on a sunny day five weeks from this luncheon, that Dr. Bowen was summoned to the Battery house, the fireplaces were lit, and the November air was crisp and fresh. Scarlett had felt pains after breakfast, and Rhett had sent the buggy for the doctor. When he arrived, Scarlett was in her room, and Mammy sat on a chair by her bed, as the Butler's maid arranged the preparations for the birth, hot water, towels and fresh linens. The pains had come swift and hard, just as she had left the dining room to sit out on the terrace, and she was quickly brought up to the room. Now, Scarlett sat up in bed, holding Mammy's hands and bearing down as another pain gripped her back and hips.

The doctor seeing the purple face and sweat breaking out, knew it wouldn't be long for the baby to come.

"How long have you had pains?"

Scarlett was bearing down, and took a breath, "Off and on last night, but this baby moves alot, but the worst pains are now."

The doctor walked out to the hallway where Rhett sat with his mother, and smiled, "I believe we will have a new addition in this house by supper time."

Rhett smiled, "That soon?"

"Yes, it seems everything is moving quickly."

As the four church bells rang late afternoon, Scarlett's screams echoed from her room, indicating that the high pitch cries of a baby may not be far behind. Rhett rolled his glass of brandy in his hand as he downed the third one in an hour, and his mother admonished him to slow down, "You want to be awake to see the baby."

The first squeals of a newborn, and the mumbled voices of Mammy and Dr. Bowen indicated Scarlett's trials were over. It was Mammy who emerged from the room, her face streaming with tears, and a broad smile on her face, and she nodded, "The baby come, beautiful baby girl."

Rhett's mother clutched his arm, and he lowered his head muttering, "Thank god."

Looking up, his eyes wild, "And Scarlett?"

Mammy nodded, "Just fine, but tired, she was working so hard."

Mammy hurried back to the room to help the Doctor, and Rhett let the heavy tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks, and his mother's cool hand clutched his,"Darling, this child is different, please remember that."

Rhett nodded, unable to speak, and wiped his eyes, "I can feel Bonnie here, like she's watching out for her little sister."

Moans from the room indicated that the doctor was finishing his exam preparations to leave Scarlett, and the baby made a few protested yelps as she was bathed and wrapped in her blanket. Dr. Bowen came out, his sleeves still rolled and his hands clean and fresh, but his vest had some splattering of blood. He shook Rhett's hand, "You've got a fine daughter, quite large, and a little of a bother to delivery, but she's here, and her mother is fine, too."

Rhett offered him a drink, but he raised his hand, "Not yet, I'm going to stay another few hours, to see how Scarlett is doing. Like a said, it was a little bit of a tricky, and I want to make sure, she's healing." He looked over at Mrs. Butler and nodded. Mrs. Butler walked down the hall with him, and Rhett stood, "Doctor, I'm a man, but I'm not ignorant of women's bodies, anything you can tell my mother, you can tell me."

Rhett's mother blushed, "Dear, for Scarlett's modesty."

Rhett approached them, "I'm her husband, tell me."

The doctor seeing, he was wasting time to reason with this man, who he knew was most unconventional, sighed, "The baby's head was pointed upward, the ideal is to point down, so we had to turn her a bit, and it was difficult to "deliver". The child was large, with wide shoulders, and so I had to make a few incisions, and there was bleeding. I have prepared the incisions and I need to watch that the bleeding is lessening to stop before I leave."

"And what if it doesn't stop bleeding?" Rhett asked.

The doctor put his hand on Rhett's shoulder, "I've done it before, it does stop."

"What if it doesn't?" Rhett asked again.

"Well, I'll have to exam further and stitch more, but it is all external, not internal, that is the most dangerous."

Rhett asked, "Can I see her?"

"In a moment, they are changing the linens."

Rhett shuddered, and sat down, as Mrs. Butler brought the doctor downstairs for a bite to eat, as he had not stopped to eat since his own breakfast. As the sun set in a scarlet sky, Mammy opened the door,"Mr. Rhett, you can come in now."

Rhett tiptoed towards the bed, seeing Scarlett's head low on the pillow, and the white bundled blanket by her side in the crook of her arm, as he approached the bed, her eyes opened slowly, the green dulled with fatigued, and a slight grimace on her face, "Rhett, your daughter."

Rhett peered through the folds of the blanket and the small pink fists waved over a round cherub face, with a tiny set of red lips sucked together, as his finger brushed the soft cheek, the eyes of sapphire blue opened, searching for the direction of possible food. Scarlett smiled, and offered, "Would you like to hold her?"

Rhett eased his hands under the rounded head and bottom of the child, and lifted her to his chest, the creases of her flesh deepened as her position was changed, and her eyes looked up into his, but it was like his mother said, her soul was different, the feeling of holding her was different, this child could never be a replacement for Bonnie, this child had her own soul, her own life. Scarlett watched as Rhett awed at the beauty of their daughter, and her voice cracked, "Isn't she beautiful? I'm so tired, but I wanted to be awake when you saw her."

Rhett glanced down, and saw the stray tear roll down Scarlett's face, and her lips weakly smiled. He placed the child on his shoulder, and knelt down at the bed, and kissed Scarlett's lips in a flutter, the tenderness and love he felt at that moment, had wiped the slate clean from their past, "I love you." The baby wiggled as she was pressed between her two parents, and let out a squeal. Mammy knocked softly at the door, and brought in a tray of broth, tea and toasted bread that filled the room. Scarlett's eyes were heavy with fatigued, but she reached for a piece of toast slathered with butter and marmalade, and leaned on her side and ate. The baby started to cry out again, and Rhett picked up a sugar cube and held at her mouth, which silenced her.

"Lawdy, Miz Scarlett just fed her before you come in here."

Rhett bounced the child in his arms, "Well, she's a growing girl."

Mammy looked at the bundle and beamed, "Look like she done grown already, you still gwine call her for Mrs. Wilkes?"

Scarlett sipped the tea and replaced it with a clang, "I'm not sure on the exact name yet, I'm starving, Mammy. All you got is broth?"

Mammy pursed her lips, "You can eat something more after the doctor leaves."

Rhett smiled, "Why don't you sleep, darling, and we can have supper when you wake up."

The doctor left just a few minutes after eight o'clock, when he was sure Scarlett was on the mend. Ella and Rosemary brought in Scarlett's supper tray, and Ella went directly to the bassinet to meet her new sister, "Mother, she's so fat!"

Scarlett chuckled, "Yes, I know."

Rosemary joined Ella at the bassinet, "Ella, she is a very healthy baby."

Ella touched her cheek, and Scarlett snapped, "Don't wake her, I just fed her."

Ella pulled her hand back, and observed the button nose, and the pink cheeks, "Does she look like me, when I was little?"

Scarlett took in a breathe, and wanted to say,'No, not at all.', but instead she looked over at her skinny, monkey faced daughter, and smiled, "Ella, all babies look alike at that age, but you were much smaller than her."

"What's her name, mother?" Ella's mind jumped from one thing to another.

"Uncle Rhett and I are thinking about it."

"I told you it could be a girl, and you just had boys names."

Scarlett bit her lip, and glanced at Rosemary, who knew how much Ella irritated her mother sometimes. Rosemary had no children, so the young girl didn't bother her much, but she knew how bittersweet the birth of the baby girl had been for her brother, and was more sensitive to her sister in laws nerves especially after giving birth just a few hours before, so she said, "Ella, why don't you go down, and see if Mammy is ready to ice the cake we made."

Ella nodded, and skipped out the room, making as much noise as she could with her shoes, as the baby began snorting noises which enveloped into whimpering cries. Scarlett rolled her eyes, and glared at the door, just as Rhett walked in, "Whoa, I hope that face isn't because of me!"

Rosemary quickly picked up her niece and cradled her in her arms, "No bother Scarlett, I'll tend to her. You and Rhett eat your supper."

"Thank you, Rosemary." Scarlett sighed, as Rhett pulled the chair closer to the bedside, as the baby settled and fell back to sleep, Rhett said, "Have a seat, we wanted to talk to you about something."

Rosemary smoothed the child's soft dark fuzz, and smiled into the blanket, "Hmm?"

Scarlett began to cut her slice of ham, "We want to call the baby after you, Rosemary."

Rosemary looked up, her mouth opened, "You want to call her Rosemary?"

Rhett smiled, "Well, perhaps Rose or Rosalie? You are going to be her godmother."

"Oh, no. You don't have to call her that, I thought you wanted to call her Melanie?"

Scarlett's swallowed and placed her fork down, "We thought about Rose Melanie or Rosalie Melinda."

Rosemary smiled, "Both are very nice, but I'm sure you have prettier names you could call her, maybe Eliza after Mama, Rhett."

Scarlett concentrated on her potatoes, and said between bites, "No, we decided on those two names, which one do you like?"

Rosemary knew Rhett, and she knew Scarlett and once their minds were made up, there was no changing it, so she smiled, "Rosalie Melinda Butler has a beautiful sound to it."

Rhett pulled the blanket back, and smiled at his daughter, "Rosalie Butler, all the boys are going to fall in love with you, one day."

Rosalie was christened on her two month birthday, January 5, 1876, and Rosemary Butler stood along with her brother, his wife and Rhett's boyhood friend William Dewitt at St. Joseph's church. The Old Guard of Charleston arrived at the Butler house just after ten o'clock in the morning, on the bitter cold rainy day to meet the newest Miss Butler, and partake in a buffet of regal proportions. The balcony and post were decorated with pink satin bows and white roses, and the tables inside were festooned with buntons of pink, red and white. The two tiered cake sat alone on a table surrounded with rose petals, and stood three feet tall, iced in vanilla that gave an ivory glow, and adorned with a cascade of tiny pink sugar roses. It seemed like it was a debutante or bridal celebration instead of a mere christening, but Charleston would soon learn, nothing was too good for Miss Rosalie Melinda Butler.


	25. Chapter 25

ANother chapter, I'm on a roll! Thanks for all my loyal readers who have waited for my update. I'm sorry, but life gets crazy!

I love the reviews, and heresvivi is always so supportive! ENJOY!

The letter was dated April 14, 1880, as Scarlett ran her fingers over the slanted elegant script, and saw his name delicately scrawled at the bottom "Ashley". Rhett sat on the floor with Rosalie lining up the soldiers, but his eyes glanced up at her, to see her face. Scarlett kept a curious inspection of the words.

"Anything, interesting?" Rhett smirked.

Scarlett's concentration was broken, "What? Uh, I'm reading."

"Care to read aloud?"

"Well, India must have published it in the newspaper, that we were having another child! The first paragraph is all about that."

Rhett smirked, "He isn't berating you?"

Rosalie chimed in, "Pa, it's your turn, move your soldiers!"

Scarlett smirked back, "No, he didn't."

Scarlett read on, she had seen Ashley only two years before at the boys' graduation in Atlanta, just before they had said their goodbyes to their sons, who headed off for Europe. Ashley had looked happy, and content with his life in New York. It was with misgivings that he had married the "spiritualist", but as Scarlett had made her peace with it, and India and Pitty had conceded, so did Atlanta.

This letter now written, on Ashley's forty-fifth birthday, was a letter filled with gratitude, appreciation, and kindness. Ashley always lived in a "dream", and he still was the dreamer, and his wife was one who created dreams for grieving souls, and Scarlett was confident that Ashley was happy, and that Catherine Sinclair Wilkes was doing the best by him. They had their own small family now, two toddlers, Helen and Julia. Even though his wife could not attend the graduation due to her confinement with their oldest, Ashley assured that all was well.

Rhett smirked, "Does Ashley's wife send her regards?"

Scarlett blushed, "He doesn't say."

Rhett left Rosalie with her soldiers, and walked over, gingerly taking the letter, "Do you think she told him?"

Scarlett sighed, "How you do run on. No, I believe that conversation was kept between us."

Rhett snickered, "Yes, the she devils' conference."

Rhett skimmed the letter full of words, and references, Scarlett would never understand, and sighed, "Looks like the new Wilkes have made their own utopia in New York. Sounds like a man, that has finally realized that he could never have made it on his own if it wasn't for the women in his life. Seems like the new little family will be in Atlanta for Christmas, did you get that far?"

Scarlett's eyes opened wide and she turned from John's bassinet, "No, the prattle got boring."

"Yes, it seems the wife is coming, too."

Scarlett smirked, "Hm, really?"

"Perhaps, we could ride in for the day or two, and have dinner at India's with them, Ashley suggested it."

"Perhaps," Scarlett giggled, "It will be interesting to see that woman again."

Rhett kissed her cheek, "I can't wait, myself."

Mammy and the nurse, a wiry girl named Vella, came in to gather the children, so the Butlers could have their first dinner together in more than a month. As Rosalie protested, Rhett waved them off, "Miss Rosalie can stay, Mammy, you help Vella with the baby."

Rosalie bounded off holding her Pa's hand to the dining room, as another place was set next to him.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose, "What's that nasty smell?"

Scarlett answered, "Darling, that's dinner, it's not nasty, It's gumbo."

"It stinks like fish!"

Rhett chuckled, "Well, if you are eating with us, that's what you're going to eat."

"I just want bread!" Rosalie protested.

Scarlett waved her hand, knowing her daughter's appetite, "We'll see."

As they sat down, Rhett busied himself with serving Rosalie her gumbo, rice and bread. Scarlett's mind drifted to when she first met the current Catherine Sinclair Wilkes in Atlanta.

August, 1874:

Rhett had recounted the meeting with the Sinclair sisters, and himself. Scarlett felt both sickened and angry at the abuse that Rhett had to endure, how could Ashley allow this. But as she withdrew into her bedroom, and laid restlessly in her bed, Scarlett's mind worked furiously, and she turned over all the words and jabs that Rhett had hurled at Ashley through the years, and somehow, it all came together.

First, Ashley was a dreamer, and Catherine SInclair offered a dream world to grieving people, and Ashley had been a perfect target for her. Second, Ashley had loved Melanie for so long, that the pain without her was unbearable, and perhaps the fascinating Ms. Catherine offered him a replacement, maybe not the deep love, but a bandage for his lonely heart, and lastly, Scarlett had made it quite understood, should Ashley or Beau be hurt in anyway, Catherine SInclair would have to deal with her.

It was the following day, that Scarlett woke early enough to join Rhett at breakfast. As she came down the stairs in her pale gray silk suit, and her navy hat with an ivory plume Rhett could see she was on a mission.

As Scarlett buttered her toast, over a steaming plate of eggs, Rhett glanced at her, "What is your plan today?"

Scarlett put the toast down with a clang, and dimpled, "I have some visiting to do."

Rhett smirked, "I hope your first is to knock some sense into Ashley Wilkes."

Scarlett hummed as she stirred her grits, "No, it's not. I'm going to visit Ms Sinclair."

Rhett's blood ran cold, "No, you-"

"Shush, Rhett, I have invited her to tea at India's, all the necessary letters have been sent."

Rhett stared, and roared, "At India's?"

"Yes, we are going to have a civilized afternoon, to discuss things without spooks and spirits.."

Rhett shook his head, "Don't listen to that bi-" he glanced at Ella and Wade sitting mouths gaped at the other end of the table, "Don't be drawn into-"

"Rhett," Scarlett put her cool hand over his, "You went to her "gathering". I'm not dealing with her as a reader, I'm dealing with her as a business proposal."

Wade piped up, "You're going to give her money to leave?"

Scarlett cut eyes at her too tall son, "Wade, mind your business."

Rhett smirked, "What are you planning?"

Scarlett shook her head, "I will hear her out, and then we are going discuss this like civil adults, the same way I would deal with anybody marrying into my family."

"You mean, you wouldn't care if he marries her?"

"Well, provided she is doing right by him, maybe this is what Ashley needs."

Rhett chuckled, and shook his head, "Oh to be a fly on the wall."

Following Scarlett's rounds at the store, she sent Wade back with the carriage as she knocked on India and Pitty's door. India answered the door, and greeted Scarlett with clammy hands, and a pinched white face.

As Scarlett walked in and pulled off her gloves, she surveyed the parlor where the tea service was set for three, and steaming slices of Dilcey's pound cake sat in dishes, "Where's Pitty? She can't join us?"

"She is taken to her bed, Auntie can't believe you insisted on inviting that Witch to our home."

Scarlett eyed India, who bit her lip to control the puddles gathering in her eyes, "Catherine Sinclair is not a witch, she is a manipulative woman, and I intend to interrogate her, she may be in love, and if she is, maybe Ashley is looking for just that."

Scarlett!" India's tears rolled down her face, "You can't mean, you will let -"

"Let? Ashley is a grown man, and for him to have a wife would be better than drinking himself to death or spending nights in a brothel."

India raised her bowed head, with furious eyes on Scarlett, "You would bring that up!"

"I'm stating all the trouble Ashley has gotten into since poor Melly died, and believe me, if it isn't Catherine Sinclair, another woman will come along, and she may not be as respectable."

India steamed, and her hand itched to slap Scarlett, instead she hurled out, "You know, I would rather Ashley marry you, and I can't believe I'm saying that!"

Scarlett could not help, but chuckle at the irony, and she added, "India, go wash your face, your guest is here."

India hurried to upstairs, as Scarlett opened the door just as Catherine reached the top step of the porch, and she greeted the petite woman with rosy cheeks from the summer heat, and her hair glistened in the afternoon sun, in golden waves, pulled up under a pale lavender hat which matched the tiny rosebud calico of her simple dress. "Good AFternoon, Mrs. Butler?"

Scarlett smiled, and nodded looking into her laughing amber colored eyes, that showed no malice, but intrigue.

"Yes, Call me Scarlett."

Catherine's hand was soft and warm, unlike the frightened and frazzled India, who lurched down the stairs to meet them in the parlor.

"How do you do Miss Sinclair?" India asked coolly, taking her offered hand.

As Scarlett began to pour the tea, Catherine spoke first, "I really do want to apologize for upsetting your husband, but I-"

Scarlett dimpled as she replaced the teapot, and reached over patting her hand, "Ms. Sinclair, my husband has been quite emotional over our daughter's accident, and I didn't call you here today to discuss spirits."

"But, I just wanted to say, that I try to be as truthful as I can to the living, when the spirits call."

"Ms. Sinclair," Scarlett said and pinned her with her eyes, "I don't want to discuss spirits. I wanted to get to know the lady who has captured Ashley's heart, as it is I am responsible for his and Beau's welfare."

"Call me Cait, I knew the strength and force that you are, I can see your aura."

India lashed out, "Don't start using your spells on us!"

Scarlett hushed India and turned to Cait, "Dear, please, I wish to talk like civil adults, and without any nonsense of spooks, ghosts and aura. Can we agree on that, Cait?"

India settled and gave Cait a look of triumph, of a child who just got their sibling in trouble. Cait sighed, and Scarlett continued to pour the last cup of tea, "Cait, you are on my ground, now. And I control what we discuss, you can save your haunts for your house, where you can get paid."

Cait took the offered cup and stirred the lump of sugar, and nodded, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

India clanged her spoon around, as Scarlett crossed her hands in her lap, and gleamed at Cait, "Well, first of all, how did you and Ashley meet?"

Cait smiled, "It was at the Summer Dance at the City Hall. We were so very new in town, and Mrs. Meade had told my sister, Susan and I about the Dance. As we didn't have escorts, Dr. Meade and Mrs. Meade brought us. Ashley was there with India, and he being the gentleman asked all the ladies at the table to dance."

Scarlett glanced at India and smiled, "Yes, Ashley is quite the gentleman."

Cait's face blushed a red, and she smiled, "When we danced, I had to ask him, about the sadness I felt from him, and he confided that he had a terrible time since his wife died. I told him that I was a empathy and psychic and could help him, if he would like."

Scarlett looked at India, "Did Ashley mention this?"

India shook her head, "No, not until after he had been seeing her."

Cait placed her cup down and held out a hand of protest, "No, we weren't seeing each other, Ashley had some reservations, and after I told him the Meades would come often, he decided to come with them. We have always been chaperoned I am an unmarried woman, like yourself, India, I would never allow a man to have any such liberties."

Scarlett patted her hand, "Of course not, but when did Ashley decide to marry you?"

"Ashley has tried to fight it, he feels guilty because of Melanie, and then he knew any new wife would be a problem for his family, and he asked me to go away, but after a week, he came to my window, throwing pebbles at my window, and asked me to marry him. He was in tears, and Susan took him in and we gave him tea, but he was inconsolable, he said he knew Melanie would never forgive him."

Scarlett sighed, "Ashley was very dependent on his first wife, as well as me after the war."

"Ashley is a new soul, he hasn't had to face opposition, so he refuses to confront it. He needs people in his life to guide him."

India puffed up like a frog, and hissed, "He has me and Auntie."

Cait turned soft eyes on India, "He loves you, really, but he needs to feel like his own man, and he does when he's in love."

Scarlett nodded, "So, you understand that Ashley may not be in love with you, but just needs you to feel complete, and you still want him?"

Cait nodded, "There are different kinds of love, Scarlett. Don't you know that, you have been widowed and remarried often?"

Scarlett eyes grew large, "Well, each husband was different, in their own way."

"But did you love them less?"

Scarlett could not answer that, but narrowed her eyes, "No, but why would-"

"I'm used to people "needing" me, I help them grieve, and with Ashley, I guess I need him, too. He offers me love, companionship, and a family. I'm almost twenty-six, I'm not spring rose anymore."

India stiffened and glanced out the window, as the afternoon rain pattered on the porch.

Scarlett looked Cait, and her voice became clear, and cold, "Like I said, Melanie trusted me to look after Ashley and make sure he and Beau were safe and cared for, and I just want to let you know, if Ashley is hurt in anyway, you will have me to deal with, and I'm not a gentile sort of person."

Cait smirked, "I met your husband, and if you can handle him, believe me, I don't want any trouble."

India wiped a tear away, "Scarlett, is this wise? I mean Beau-"

Scarlett wanted to tear into her pound cake, and she took India's hand, "No, Beau will not be leaving. I have paid his schooling until graduation, so he will have to finish and graduate, so he will remain in Atlanta with Wade, and his AUnt Pitty."

Cait didn't say a word, she knew once Scarlett's mind was made up, nobody was changing it.

India sniffled and hugged Scarlett, "I guess it's up to Ashley, now."

Cait reached over and touched India's shoulder, "Miss Wilkes, I would so much like us to be civil. I'm not a witch, I have a gift."

India jerked her shoulder away, "I don't wish to hear about your "gift". I will be civil with you, if you are my brother's wife, but I will never call you a sister like Melanie."

Cait took that last line, as her time to leave. She rose and thanked the woman, as she searched for Scarlett to walk her to the door. As Uncle Peter handed her her hat and shawl, Cait turned to Scarlett, "I know your husband and you perhaps don't want to know all about my gifts either, but I must tell you."

Scarlett was curious, but she was careful, "Tell me, then."

"Your daughter loved and misses you terribly. I don't mean to upset you, and your parents are thankful that you were there to help your family and sisters."

Scarlett felt a lump expand in her throat, "Really?"

Cait nodded.

Scarlett smiled, "Thank you, but I am very tight with my money and I don't waste it on what I already know is true."

Cait laughed as she stepped out onto the wet porch, "Ashley said you were very practical and forthright. You know he loved you, but not in the way, you would have accepted."

Scarlett lifted her chin, "Yes, I know that is true, I need passion."


End file.
